Catch Me
by Gemgem020507
Summary: Bella is miserable in her abusive relationship but feels she has no escape and no where to turn. Her older brother Emmett has always been close and with the introduction of his new roommate Edward Cullen, Bella feels even more hopeless in her future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:- First of all I need to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta Angelz1114577. I love you, you are amazing. My muse and my comma corrector hehehe. Another shout out has to go to DJ. I hope you are happy now! **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, SM owns all. I just fuck with them in my free time hehehe.**

**Warning: This fic contains mention of domestic abuse. This is a rather personal issue for me and I warn you now. So if you don't like it DON'T read any further!**

Chapter 1 "Introductions"

My name is Bella Swan. This is the story of my free fall into hell without any chance of being saved . I will start, as all stories should, at the beginning.

I met Jake a few months ago and instantly fell for his dark Indian eyes and sweet talking nature. He swept me off my feet, and I put up no fight. I guess you could call it a whirlwind romance; we were living together within a month; madly in love after two; engaged after three . That's when things began to change. They were small at first. Less hugs for no reason; he no longer held doors open for me; he no longer cooked for me at all and he became more demanding. Everyone is on their best behavior when they start a new relationship. Let's face it, I was probably guilty of letting a few flaws of my own creep in. I passed it off as Jake becoming more comfortable with me and therefore it was a good thing. As the weeks went on, he became more irritable and even pickier . He needed his food at exact times. I was to be silent whenever he was watching TV, which was almost all the time. I fell into the role surprisingly quickly. I knew what time Jake would be home so I could be waiting at the door for him. I memorized the sound of his car approaching to acquire prior warning. Things were running like clockwork and it wasn't so bad, comfortable was the word I could use to describe our relationship . Not special or memorable-just comfortable.

The first time Jake hit me came as a shock. He accused me of screwing the mailman, because I tried to play the good girlfriend and signed for a package. It was a gift, I had ordered for him-a signed football; I knew he would love it. I signed the paper and took the brown package with a proud smile. As soon as the door closed, I felt the sting across my cheek and fell to the floor in pain. He apologized over and over, saying he was simply tired. He thanked me for the football and treated me like a princess for the entire night. He promised me it would never happen again...but of course it did . I thought of leaving, but every time I did I would look at Jake and see his perfectly sculpted body, his dark eyes, his usually caring and generous nature and wonder: could I really do better? I was in a nice apartment; I wanted for nothing in the way of material goods. All I had to do was behave as he asked and act as a girlfriend should. Was that really so bad? I did my best to avoid reasons for Jake to hit me, but somehow he always found something. He no longer apologized for what he did. And so I fell into the routine of Jake's girlfriend. He never hit me in obvious places anymore. He became smart. I could cover my bruises with carefully chosen clothes, scarves and dark makeup.

I found myself running this story through my mind as I finished brushing my hair in the mirror. Satisfied, I put down the brush and crawled into bed and waited for what was about to happen. It only took a couple of seconds before I felt Jake's heavy weight on top of me, almost crushing me. The sting between my legs as he entered me roughly and all at once was all too familiar. Though as he began to move in and out of me, the stinging turned to burning and I clung to his back to avoid crying. As usual he took this as a sign of enjoyment and began thrusting harder and faster. He kissed my neck roughly and sloppily. I could tell by his erratic movements that he was close, and with one final grunt it was over for another night. Jake placed one single, soft kiss on my lips and rolled over to his side of the bed. I laid there feeling the hot sticky liquid leak from inside me and waited for the pain to subside. By the time I was able to move to the bathroom, Jake was already snoring. I cleaned myself up and got back in to bed, very careful to avoid waking him and receiving punishment. Tears silently fell from my eyes as I lay looking over at Jake's sleeping form.

_This is your life Bella_, I thought to myself. _This is the best you can do. So make the most of it and quit being so ungrateful._ With that final thought, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find was several hours before I drifted in to a dreamless and disturbed night's sleep.

I woke the next morning feeling happier and more hopeful. Not only had Jake already left for work-meaning I could avoid morning sex- but I was going to see Emmett today. I hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks. He had been busy moving in to his new place. He now had a roommate who I was pretty sure was called Edwin or Albert or…Damn I sucked with names. I loved my big lug of a brother. He was protective and kind and would give his life for mine. Today would be a good day. I would spend as long as I could there with him and Egbert…Alvin, no wait that was the chipmunk . What the fuck was that guy's name? I planned to relax and let my busy mind stop working for awhile. I was going to enjoy being spoiled by Emmett as well as teased, bullied, tickled and…EDWARD! That was his name! I took a very quick shower and as I stepped out I caught my own reflection in the mirror. The dark fading bruises covered my thighs and ribs. I had numerous cuts and even a few scars. My body was a canvas that described my relationship with Jake. A daily reminder of how I couldn't behave as a good girlfriend should. I pulled on my skinny jeans and a pale pink long sleeved t-shirt. Luckily my cheek had healed perfectly from last week, so I didn't need to be too heavy handed with the makeup.

I was thankful that the drive to Emmett's was almost traffic free. I made it in record time of only twenty minutes. As I stepped out of the car I instantly felt two strong hands grab me from behind and throw me up on to a broad muscled shoulder.

"Emmett, put me down!" I squealed.

"What makes you so sure I am this Emmett you speak of?" He said putting on a very false Russian accent. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Because only you, Emmett, would think this is an acceptable way to greet someone."

"I think I was just insulted."

Emmett began to spin me around while I rested on his shoulder, and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped. I was incredibly dizzy but I felt like a kid again being bullied by my older brother. I missed those carefree days of my childhood and being with Emmett gave me a taste of that freedom once more.

From somewhere in the direction of the house I heard an unfamiliar, rich voice who spoke with an obvious smile.

"I really hope you know that poor girl."

Emmett turned to face who I assumed was Edward, leaving me on his shoulder facing the opposite direction. I began to wiggle and squirm trying to free myself.

"Edward, dude. This is my sister Bella."

"Well Bella, while you do have a very nice ass, do you think I could see the rest of you, too ?"

I blushed instantly realizing the view Edward must have of my ass in my tight jeans. Emmett put me back down on to my feet, and I tried very hard to hide my embarrassment. Subconsciously, I ran my hand through my hair. It was then that I finally looked up and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it. He wore a suit but the jacket was missing. His dark tie was undone and laying loosely around his neck. His skin was so pale it was almost white; like porcelain. The top two buttons of his white shirt were undone giving me the faintest hint of his smooth chest underneath. My mouth instantly went dry and all words, common sense and brain function vanished as I locked eyes with Edward's incredible green pools. He stepped forward, a crooked grin tugging at his lips as he extended his hand. Without even thinking I placed my hand within his, shocked at how warm and soft it felt.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. I am Edward Cullen, your roommate-in-law."

He tilted his head to the side as if trying to read my thoughts. I smiled weakly at him , not trusting my voice for the moment. There was something about this man, something calming, soothing and highly sexual! I realized that my hand was still in his, and I had made no attempt to move. Just as I was about to retrieve my hand from his grasp he lifted it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. I was breathless. His lips were so gentle and warm; it made me wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. To feel those lips on my own, his tongue against mine…Oh, my, god, what the hell is wrong with me? I was lusting over a guy I didn't know. Not to mention I had a Joyfriend, I mean a Bake...JAKE! What the hell was this guy doing to me? Lost in my own internal conflict I didn't notice Emmett standing next to me until he had his arm around my shoulders causing Edward to drop my hand. I felt an instant disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Careful, she has a boyfriend." Emmett said, giving Edward a small warning look.

"Just being friendly, man."

"Speaking of which, where is he hiding at? Is he still too much of a pussy to spend any real time with me ?"

I sighed. Jake had no intention of becoming friends with Emmett anytime soon. He said he was just dating me, not my family. I guess they would have to get along, sooner or later. Jake, I think, just planned to put it off for as long as possible.

"He is not a pussy, Emmett, stop calling him that. He just had to work, that's all."

"He managed to find time in his busy schedule to meet up with Mom and Dad though."

Emmett snorted and to my surprise Edward was the one who spoke up.

"Come on dude, if you were Rose's older brother, would you be rushing to hang out with you?"

"That's different. Rose and I have a very physical relationship. Any brother would be entitled to kick my ass for the things I have done to that sweet body of hers. Bells is different, she is pure, right Bells?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded avoiding any eye contact with Emmett or he would know for sure that I was lying. I didn't, however, expect to once again be met my Edward's green sparking orbs. He merely smiled and shook his head, clearly not believing the lie. Once again I blushed a deep red and as if sensing my discomfort, Edward came to my rescue.

"Come on, let's head inside. I am sure Bella wants to check the place out."

Edward reached out took my hand in his. He gave a gentle squeeze and another one of his crooked smiles. It would have been a very intimate gesture if he hadn't turned and done the exact same thing to Emmett, who proceeded to nuzzle Edward's neck in return. I tried to hold back the laughter.

"Um, do you two need some alone time?"

To answer my question Emmett wrapped both arms around Edward's neck and kissed his cheek. After only a few seconds, Edward quickly pulled away from Emmett. Keeping hold of my hand, he raised his other as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay. You win gay chicken yet again!"

"Why do you even try, Cullen? You know I can out gay you."

"Yes and now so does Mrs. Lewis from across the street, Wave to Mrs. Lewis, Bella."

I turned around to see a very shocked looking woman clearly in her eighties. Edward began waving as he laughed. Emmett simply blew the old woman a kiss, which only added to her disgust.

"Well, that was just rude!" Emmett huffed.

"Dude, you just admitted how you can out gay me, do you blame her for thinking that you are?"

"I will give her something to be fucking rude about." Emmett said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Emmett turned to Edward and scooped him up in to his large arms bridal style. I couldn't control my laughter anymore. I doubled over with true belly laughs, something I hadn't felt in such a long time. I felt free, no stress, only the laughter. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to catch my breath. Mrs. Lewis huffed her disapproval before vanishing inside her house. I was still laughing, so I didn't notice Edward and Emmett standing either side of me wondering if I had gone completely mad.

"Bells…come back to us."

I tried to talk in between the laughter.

"I'm …sorry…it's…just…I…haven't…laughed…this hard…in so long."

"Hear that, Edward? We should go in to stand up."

"I don't know about that. Mrs. Lewis didn't seem to enjoy the performance you gave."

Emmett clutched his chest in mock hurt while Edward ran his hand through his tousled hair with a smirk of his own. With the next second I found myself hoisted up on to Emmett's large shoulder yet again. I began to squirm and wriggle, yelling at him to let me down.

"Emmett that is not how you escort a lady in to your home." Edward stated, with mock disapproval in his eyes.

"And what would you know about bringing ladies home? You are almost celibate these days."

"I know enough, put her down."

I was shocked when Emmett did exactly as he was asked, a rarity in itself. But even more so when Edward politely stood in front of me and smiled.

"Your ride, my fair lady. "

Edward then turned so his back was to me. He quickly pulled his shirt from where it was tucked inside his pants and crouched down slightly indicating for me to jump on his back. I rubbed my arm, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of all the attention I was receiving.

"Can't I just walk?"

"Nope, it's my way or Emmett's-you choose…"

Edward looked over his shoulder at me. That crooked heart-breaking smile would have broken me, but the words he spoke took away any fight I might have had at closing the distance between his body and mine.

"Come on, Bella. Just think of me as your horse, ride me whenever you want…"

He raised an eyebrow, challenging me and somewhere from behind I heard Emmett's un-amused tone.

"Dude…my sister!"

I took a step forward, placing my hands on Edward's shoulders. They felt much different from Jake's and Emmett's, smaller but still as defined and strong. With a small jump I wrapped my legs around his hips and almost squealed in surprise as Edward's hands grabbed the inside of my thighs to pull me up higher and secure me in place. I could feel the warmth of his hands even through the fabric of my jeans. He began to walk in to the house. All I could think about were his fingers and how if they only inched a little higher…what the hell was wrong with me? What was it about this guy? I couldn't help but lean a little closer, I could smell him. His cologne, his hair and something that was distinctly Edward, so sweet but so masculine, I could have stayed there all day. It was Edward's words that once again rattled me from my inner thoughts.

"You have reached your destination, love."

As he placed me back on to the ground, I felt my knees almost buckle from under me. My head swimming with thoughts I knew I shouldn't be having. I have, of course, lusted after other men. I mean who doesn't look now and again? And I told myself it was simply the close proximity to this attractive man that had my mind running away with itself. I shouldn't read too much in to a simple attraction to a beautiful, kind and funny man. I would be wrong not to. I sat down on to the couch, and Edward took the chair opposite. Emmett sat next to me, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"So what is new with you, Bells?"

"Nothing, Jake and I bought a new place and he wants to set a date for the wedding."

"He does? You don't?"

"No, no I do…I just, I don't know if it is just a little too soon."

"Bells, if you aren't ready then tell him. If he cares for you enough to marry your irritating ass to begin with, he will understand."

"Yeah…"

Yeah right! Last time I told Jake I wasn't sure if we should set a date I found myself having to tell my friends and family I fell out of bed and hit the side of my face on the floor…sounded better than Jake bounced my head off the wall in a rage. It wasn't that I didn't love him, I did. I just wanted a special day with my friends and my family. A church, a white dress…the wedding I had dreamed of since I was a girl. What Jake was offering was a quick service, just us and two witnesses-HIS friends I might add. Quiet, he said, no fuss. I suppose he was right in some way; I was selfish for wanting to share our day with other people. He wanted me for myself, his wife…his and only his.

"Still not working?"

I shook my head, another sore point. I wanted to work; I hated having nothing to do with my day. My mind was turning to mush! I even asked Jake about maybe taking a home course just to keep my brain ticking over. He put that idea to rest with the back of his hand. Guess he thought I would be virtually fucking someone by email if I was near a laptop. He thought a wife's place was at home cooking and cleaning for her husband and waiting on his every desire. So home I stayed…

"No, Jake likes me to be home and looked after."

"I never thought I would see you as Suzie homemaker."

"Makes two of us…"

Emmett narrowed his eyes, noticing the tone of my voice held a certain bitter note. Just as he was about to call me up on it Edward stood to his feet rubbing his hands together with a happy smile.

"I am in the mood for some takeout. Maybe Chinese…care to join me, Bella? My treat."

I was rather hungry, but again my voice seemed to fail me as his eyes bored in to mine. They were so kind and friendly but they drew you in-almost hypnotic. I simply nodded a yes and blushed a little.

"Dude, how come you didn't ask if I wanted food?"

"Brother dearest, if Edward knows you half as well as I think he does, then he would know your stomach is a bottomless pit and the question of whether you do or don't want food is redundant. You are ALWAYS hungry!"

Emmett huffed and folded his arms exactly the same as he would when he lost a game of snakes and ladders when we were children. Edward placed his arm around my shoulders, putting his face next to mine as we both looked at Emmett.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, dude."

I felt his rough stubble against my cheek and the warmth of his skin. I briefly closed my eyes unable to handle the close proximity of this intoxicating man. He laughed and moved away in to the other room to grab some menus. Emmett continued to pout until the food arrived and then strangely enough after one bite of his egg roll…he forgot he was even mad.

*****************************************

It was after nine and I knew I was in deeper trouble than I ever had been with Jake. He had been home from work four hours now and he would have had to find his own dinner. I hadn't realized just how long I spent with Emmett and Edward. It was easy to get lost in conversation with them. We ate, we laughed, and we even sang some karaoke. And when Edward excused himself to go to work I spent the next few hours with my big brother. We watched old movies we'd seen as kids, and talked over old times. The day had been wonderful, that was until Emmett mentioned the time and then my stomach filled with dread and fear. It was time to face the music. So I placed my key in the lock and walked inside. The room was in darkness, and I barely made out the figure of Jake sitting in the chair. I took a shaky step forward.

"Jake?"

"Where the hell have you been?"

His voice was deep and dripping with rage. I was scared, terrified in fact. He stood up from his chair and made short work of the distance between us. He wrapped his hand around my throat and he sniffed me, almost growling in disgust.

"You smell of another man."

"I was with Emmett, I told you it is where I would be…I lost track of the time and I…"

"LIAR!"

The back of Jake's hand hit my cheek and I let out a slight whimper. I stood up straight again, looking Jake in the eyes and trying to show him that I was telling the truth.

"I swear to you baby, I was just with my brother."

What happened next I did not expect. Jake balled his hand in to a fist and punched my side as hard as he could. Normally Jake's temper was lashing out, erratic…this was vicious. I couldn't breathe. I held my side and began gasping, trying to get some form of air in to my lungs. I could feel darkness closing in on me. I tried to keep focused as I gasped more and more. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder where I had collapsed and a voice that was so different than a moment voice was kind, caring and worried. This was my sweet Jake.e . The one I first met.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry. I was just so worried and I thought something had happened to you. I had a bad day at work and everything just became too much. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you alright baby? Talk to me please!"

"I…I…can't breathe."

"Shit, do you need a doctor or something? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I could no longer form words- the pain in my side was too much. I knew what had happened, my ribs were broken. I heard them snap with the force that Jake hit me. He helped me up to my feet and walked me towards the car. He apologized the entire time, promising it wouldn't happen again. He said that it would be the last time. So many apologies, so many last times. His words didn't mean much anymore. I knew he loved me and I knew he was sorry. He sat me in the car and I continued to clutch my ribs as he climbed in to the driver's side.

"Bells…you can't tell them what happened. You know that right? They will tear us apart, Bella. I don't want to lose you."

I nodded and managed to say only one word.

"Fell."

"Yeah, you fell on the stairs up to the apartment right?"

I nodded again and closed my eyes. I could only take small shallow breaths and my lungs were screaming for more. They burned with lack of oxygen and I prayed for this journey to be over soon.

By the time I was set up in one of the examination rooms the pain had eased a little. It felt better when I didn't have to move so much. Jake had gone back home a half hour ago to wait. I told him I didn't need him here and it would probably be best if he weren't here to answer any questions if they were suspicious. He, of course, agreed. I was glad of the peace to be truthful. It meant no more apologizing and promises to make it up to me. I knew he felt guilty but part of me wanted him to stay that way for a while longer. I lay back in the uncomfortable bed looking up at the bright lights. I hated hospitals, yet I had seen them too many times since being with Jake. A nurse pulled back the curtain and smiled politely.

"The doctor is just finishing up with a patient next door. He will be with you in a moment."

I closed my eyes and tried once more to take some deep breaths; but it hurt so much I only ended up clutching my ribs again relenting to short shallow breaths. I heard the nurse lean out of the exam room as she called out.

"Over here, this room, Dr. Cullen."

"Wait, Dr. who?"

Then he pulled back the curtain and walked inside. His hair was a little neater than earlier, a white coat and one set of confused sparkling beautiful green eyes.

"Bella?"

"Oh fuck…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hi, my Betas! Here is my second chapter. I received an email from team beta saying that I should email you personally instead of putting my chapters in to transit. Thank you so much for your help with my first chapter. Here is the second and I am almost done with the third. This story seems to be rolling so far. I would really appreciate your opinion on the story itself as well as my poor grammar! And it is poor, I apologize in advance for that. I have submitted my first chapter to Twilighted and I am waiting for validation. I have attached chapter one in case you want to recap on whats happened so far, and since I cant provide you with a link just yet. Thank you so much for taking the time to help me out on my first Twilight fic, I am so excited for it to be posted.**

**Gem x**

**Chapter 2 "Down the Rabbit hole"**

"Bella? Are you alright?"

My brain was screaming at my mouth to work, form a sentence, any sentence…

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

Not my smartest of moves, but at least it was a full coherent sentence. He smiled a little but his eyes never left mine, boring in to my soul.

"I work here Bella. What's wrong?"

"I…um I fell….stairs…apartment…"

"You fell on the stairs to your apartment? What did you hurt?"

"Ribs…I think."

"Having trouble breathing?"

"Yeah, hurts like hell."

"I am sure it does love. I will call one of the other doctors to come examine you Bella, I wouldn't want you to feel awkward alright?"

There is a God! I let out a huge sigh of relief, which sent shooting stabbing pains in to my side and chest yet again. I called out in pain and clutched my ribs tightly. Tears formed in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. Edward raised an eyebrow curiously at eying me, his head slightly tilted as if he was trying to figure something out. He spoke to the nurse standing next to him, but his eyes never left me even as he addressed her.

"Page Carlisle, I want him to examine Miss Swan."

"Carlisle isn't taking patients today, he is up to his eyes in paperwork."

"Trust me, he will make an exception. Page him, Ttell him that I want him for a consult."

"Yes, Dr Cullen."

The nurse turned and left the examination room. I watched as Edward reached up and closed the curtain giving us some privacy. I felt fear creep up from my toes and working its way up my body. Something about the way Edward was looking at me, made me feel like I was in an interrogation room rather than a hospital.

"You say you fell?" He still looked skeptical.

"Um…yeahs."

"Curious…"

"WhyExcuse me?"

"Well Bella, the ribs you seem to be favouring are your 3rd and 4th maybe 5th too. It's what we refer to as a boxing injury. Falls usually injure ribs from the top down…you don't appear to be holding the top of your ribs. As I said, an injury common with boxers, taking body shots. You sure you fell love?"

My mouth went completely dry and my eyes widened in horror. His words were spoken with such a soft caring edge that for a brief moment I considered telling this almost stranger the truth of what happened. Something in his eyes made me believe that he cared, even if it was just a little. I took a shaky breath and tried very hard to fight back the tears once again, only this time they weren't from physical pain.

"Bella?"

"I…fell"

My voice was so soft and timid I wasn't sure if he had actually heard me. He nodded just once and walked to the bottom of the bed picking up my notes. Was my file really that thick? I saw him looking over my past records, his face a mask of stone. I couldn't help worrying what was running through his mind at this moment, if he questioned me again I knew I would crack. Edward snapped my file shut so quickly that the noise caused me to jump a little. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the curtain was swiftly pulled back. I once again thanked whoever was watching over me tonight but that thanks was short lived as I laid eyes on the stunning blonde man in the white coat that matched Edward's.

"You were the last person I expected to page me Edward. What's wrong?"

"This is Bella Swan, Emmett's younger sister. For obvious reasons I didn't want to embarrass her by carrying out the examination myself. But I wanted to be sure she was in safe hands…"

The blonde man laughed and patted Edward's back gently. He walked forward and my eyes locked with his blue ones. There was wisdom there but also the same caring nature that matched Edward's. He was absolutely stunning,stunning; his pale skin almost sparkled under the harsh lights of the hospital. He smiled softly and spoke in a rich deep smooth voice.

"Hello Bella, I am Dr Cullen."

Huh? I looked from Edward to the older man in front of me utterly confused. The events of the night had pretty much left me tired and almost completely brain dead. I was no longer capable to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"But iIsn't he Dr Cullen?"

Edward chuckled and thrust his hands in to the pocket of his coat making his shoulder's hunch slightly.

"Bella this is my father, Carlisle Cullen"

Who the hell were these people? Were they God's sick joke to make the rest of us feel utterly inferior compared to their dazzling beauty? What a gene pool!

"I think Bella has broken ribs, middle. But I cant be sure since I haven't examined her properly. Just a guess…"

"Middle? Really?"

The same concerned look I saw in Edward only moments ago was mirrored in Carlisle's features. They looked so completely different yet their mannerisms and expressions were almost identical. It was fascinating,fascinating; I could have studied them both for hours.

"I fell."

"Where did you fall, dear?"

Edward cut in before I could answer, his words harsh and dripping with sarcasm.

"The sSteps to her apartment…"

"Sounds painful."

I groaned in frustration and laid back on to the bed closing my eyes waiting for my nightmare to end. I could hear the small talk, back and fourth, going on between father and son but I tried to tune it out, feeling like I was almost eavesdropping on a family discussion.

"I would prefer if you didn't sign her out when you were done…"

"Is sSomething wrong son?"

"No. I get off in around twenty minutes, I will sign her out and take her home myself. And Emmett would kill me if he knew I let Bella find her own way home. I would feel better if I drove her."

"Of course."

There was a brief silence and I thought that maybe the meteor I had been praying for had hit the hospital and this was all finally over. That was until I felt the warm soft touch of a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly…big mistake. I was instantly met with Edward's intense gaze, his green eyes placing me under his spell once again.

"Carlisle will look after you, I promise. I will be back when my shift is over alright?"

"Will I have to stay here over night?"

"It's not very likely. Carlisle will give you a thorough examination and tape up those ribs so that you can breath a little better. It will help the pain but we can also prescribe something if you still hurt."

"Thank you for looking after me…you don't have to do this." I looked down at the ground, suddenly very ashamed of the situation I was in.

"Are you kidding? I am looking after myself, if Emmett knew you were here and that I didn't treat you as my special patient, I would be the one laying in a hospital bed."

He smiled obviously teasing me, but his words brought a harsh reality to me and I sat up abruptly, agony gripping every fibrefiber of my being.

"Emmett! You can't tell Emmett I was here;, he would worry. Oh god Edward, he can't know." I cried.

"Shhh, love"

Edward gently placed both hands on my shoulders and laid me back down with another soft calm smile.

"It's oOur little secret."

Edward winked and with a secret look to Carlisle he left the exam room, leaving me alone with this man-God he called a father. It wasn't fair for two people to be so devastatingly handsome and be in such a close proximity to me. My hormones were going absolutely crazy though that was mainly for Edward. Carlisle was more like the male model that inspired sonnets and paintings.

"Let's get you in to a gown Bella dear."

Carlisle leaned his head out of the curtain and called for one of the nurses to come help me remove my clothes and place on that hideous gown that made me instantly look like a mental patient. Wearing only a pair of white cotton panties underneath I felt the cold air kissing around my hips and up my legs. I shivered a little and climbed back on to the bed waiting for the humiliation to start all over again. Carlisle entered the exam room once again and instructed me to sit on the edge of the bed and hunch forward. I hurt so much that it took four attempts for me to sit as he asked, but Carlisle was amazingly patient. Whispering calming encouraging words, telling me to take my time, there was no rush, when I was ready. His bedside manner certainly needed no work. Once I was in place I felt the cool stethoscope on my back moving around as Carlisle listened. I wondered for a brief moment if my heart would betray me, whisper words of lust I had thought about his son. Give away my inner feelings, fears and what really happened with Jake. This was of course crazy but the thought was still there.

"Well, I am happy to say that you don't have a punctured lung."

"That's good right?"

"Yes dear, it really is."

Carlisle helped me to sit further on the bed and with the help of the nurse,nurse; he made quick work of tapping my ribs. The tight bonding almost instantly gave me some release from the pain, but my breathing was still difficult. Carlisle wrote out a prescription for some pain meds and handed it to me with a soft smile.

"If you have any problems Bella, come back and ask for me. I am more than willing to help anyway I can, you seem important to Edward."

"He is just friends with my brother"

"Edward takes friendship very seriously. If I know my son, he will care for you just as he does Emmett because you are family. Edward is what I would call loyal."

"I am sure he makes you very proud, following in your footsteps and all."

"Oh don't be fooled in to thinking I had anything to do with him being a doctor, if anything I was a reason for him NOT to. He hates the idea of comparison between the two Cullen's in one hospital. It has taken me this long for him to agree to even work by my side. I am very proud of Edward though, you are right about that."

I felt a soft blush creep up toup to my cheeks, like I was learning some inner secret about who Edward was. I found myself wanting to ask Carlisle a million questions about my roommate in-law. Listen to childhood stories, and embarrassing moments of his past. I wanted to know Edward Cullen and how he works but instead all I said was….

"Thanks"

"You're very welcome dear. Edward will be here any moment, I will leave you to dress."

Carlisle smiled kindly and it lit up his entire gentle face. Then he left the exam room careful to close the curtain behind him. A true gentleman, trying to protect my modesty, while I changed. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Using one arm I managed to untie the gown and let it slip to the floor. I bent forward to reach for my top but screamed in pain as I did so.

"Bella…"

I whipped around quickly to see Edward standing at the bottom of the bed, his white coat now missing he wore his black suit pants and a white shirt minus the tie. His hair was ruffled and his brow furrowed, his eyes locked with mine and very briefly looked down a few inches before turning to look at the opposite wall. I looked down and instantly realised what was wrong. I had forgotten the only things I was wearing was the tape around my ribs and white cotton panties. My breasts were clearly on show and I clasped my arms around myself which only again caused me more pain.

"I am sorry Bella, I should have said something before I walked in."

"It's fine"

I reached down to try and pick up my bra but again only winced in pain. I suddenly had a brain wave and using my foot, I hooked the strap around my toes and began to lift my bra with a proud smile, only to have it fall just as I reached to grasp it. I heard a small chuckle from behind me and I blushed a bright red. He walked closer to me easily bending down and picking up my white bra dangling it from his long delicate finger.

"May I?"

Admitting defeat, I simply nodded, growing even brighter red than I thought possible.

"Hold out your arms, love."

I held them out slightly and Edward gently slipped the straps over my arms. He walked around behind me and did the clasp with minimal effort. I shuddered as his touch sent goose bumps throughout my body.

"Sorry, guess my hands are cold."

"No…not really."

He let out an inaudible sound as his fingers gently trailed down my back. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations that his fingertips were creating. I was sad at the loss of his touch as he bent down again to pick up my jeans. He knelt down on the floor tapping my left leg twice instructing me to lift it. As I did he slid the jeans over my foot and to my ankle, he repeated the same for my right leg. Then he placed his hands in the back of the jeans and slowly slid them up my legs and over my hips, his fingers gently running over my ass as he did. I wasn't sure if that was deliberate or just part of him helping me dress, either way his touch was driving me insane, sending my thoughts in to over drive. I almost lost it when his hands came dangerously close to my centre as he buttoned my jeans and pulled up the zip. I had to take deep calming breaths and avoid any eye contact just to keep from melting completely his in to this mans touch. Finally he picked up my pink long sleeved shirt and pulled it over my head, slid my arms inside and then slowly inched it down my stomach, careful to avoid hurting my ribs. He then reached forward tucking a few stray strands of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. For the first time since he came back in to the room I looked him in the eyes. He smiled sweetly as he spoke quietly.

"There…all done."

I nodded dumbly, he was so damn close to me. I could feel his breath tickle my face and I could smell his sweet scent. I had to do something to gain control of the situation again, because this was going too far. I carefully slid my feet in to my shoes and moved past Edward to put some space between us.

"You don't have to take me home, I can call a cab."

"Like hell you , I want to be sure you are safe. I will drive you and I won't take no for an answer."

For what felt like the millionth time today, I lost all power of speech and nodded in defeat. Edward carefully placed a hand around my shoulders to help guide me out of the exam room and towards the exit of the hospital. Once outside the cool air hit me, and I welcomed the clarity it helped to create in my mind. Edward instructed me to wait at the doors and I agreed, thankful for the time alone. It had been a hellish night and I would be glad for it to finally be over. It didn't take long for the shiny silver Volvo to pull up in front of me. Edward leaned over and opened the passenger door for me. My legs moved me forward of their own accord and I sat in the passenger seat. Knowing how tender my ribs still were Edward leant over me to pull my seatbelt across my shoulder. Once again I found him so close to me that my eyes fluttered closed and I had to remind myself where I was and with whowhom. This wasn't my fiancé Jake,Jake; this was a stranger up until today. He clipped the belt in to place and then pulled away from the parking lot. The entire car smelt of leather and him. Intoxicating.!

Most of the ride was silent and I had hoped it would stay that way. No such luck. Edward cleared his throat nervously. I tried to distract myself by looking out of the window as the street lights whipped by. It was so dark I wasn't really sure where we were.

"Bella…I want to talk to you about something, love."

"Hmm?"

"When I was helping you dress…I saw something. You have a lot of marks on your body Bella, and they aren't all from falls"

"I am clumsy"

"I am not an idiot Bella, please don't treat me as one."

"I don't want to talk about it, please Edward"

Edward let out a heavy sigh

"Your cheek is beginning to swell Bella…"

I lifted my hand to my cheek and winced. I had been in so much pain with my ribs that I had forgotten all about my cheek where Jake had struck me.

"I want to help."

"You can't help me."

Edward let out an angry growl and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Who says I cant? Bella someone is hurting you and I want you to tell me it isn't who I think it is…"

"And just who do you think it is?"

"Your boyfriend…I noticed he wasn't with you tonight."

"He…he had to go somewhere"

"If my girl was hurt, no one would keep me from being by her side. Nothing and no one."

I didn't have a response to that. While I was happy that Jake left me to my own thoughts, part of me wondered why it was just so easy to leave me in that hospital alone. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I looked out of the window as the car came to a halt. Edward turned to me his expression a mixture of fear and worry.

"Bella, I only want to help…please don't hate me for this."

"For what?"

I looked out of my window and instantly recognisedrecognized the street we were sitting in., Tthis wasn't home!. The door to the house opened and I saw the huge silhouette that could belong to no one else but my brother. Anger washed over me, I felt betrayed and I couldn't control my reaction.

"No….NO. NO!"

I opened the car door and began to run down the street fast as I possibly could. I needed to get home to Jake, he would be worried about me. He needed me, I needed him, Iand I loved him! The tears were flowing freely now and I began to sob, my legs burning from the speed. Unfortunately I was no where near fast enough and within only a minute I felt the huge arms wrap around me from behind and pull me tight to his chest. I began to fight and struggle, despite the pain it caused me. Emmett held me tight to him with no intention of letting me escape.

"Bella calm down! You are coming in this house with or without your consent."

"I will never let you take me away from JakeJake."

"Without it is…"

Emmett pulled me closer to him and then wrapped both arms around my waist and hoisted me off the ground so he could carry my kicking and screaming body in to the house. As we got inside Edward was already waiting, sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. As soon as he saw us he stood up.

"Bella…"

"You fucking liar! You are right, I do hate you! Who the fuck do you think you are? This is NONE of your business! You are no one to me, nothing to me, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

I saw the hurt in his eyes and the last time I screamed that I hated him he physically winced with the pain of my words. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, him being the one lost for words this time. He left the room and walked in to the kitchen. Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and I instantly turned around and slapped him hard across the face.

"Wanna hurt me Bells? Go ahead. It makes no difference to me. You are staying here tonight and we will discuss this in the morning."

"I fucking hate you too!"

Emmett laughed a little

"No you don't Bells, I am your brother always have been always will be. You can sling all the insults at me you want, swing for me until you tire. Whatever you need to do, I am here for you to do it."

"I want to go HOME!"

Emmett's eyes darkened in pure rage. "Not happening."

I sat down and screamed in frustration. My anger began to deflate and once again the pain and upset of being pulled away from my Jake hit me hard. I began to sob whole heartedlywhole-heartedly. I could barely breathe,breathe; my vision was blurred with the constant stream of tears. All the pain and stress and embarrassment of the night came out in these tears. All the pent up stress, the lies and the fear all escaping with every hiccup and sob. I felt the sofa move next to me as someone sat down. An arm went around me and pulled me tightly to his chest. I instantly recognisedrecognized the smell as Edward, but he no longer wore a shirt, I was laying against his bare chest. I pulled away harshly and angrily but Edward pulled me back against his soft smooth skin.

"Hate me all you want in the morning Bella. But right now just allow yourself some form of comfort."

I was so weak, that was exactly what I did. I sobbed in to Edward's chest for hours, as he stroked my hair in complete silence. I cried all the tears that my body could and until finally I could only lightly sob. I don't know what time I fell asleep, but it was light outside the window and Edward's hand was still softly stroking my hair and lightly rocking me backwards and forwards. The sleep I had been fighting finally found me and I let the darkness take hold…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:- First of all I need to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta Angelz1114577. I love you, you are amazing. My muse and my comma corrector hehehe. Another shout out has to go to DJ. I hope you are happy now! **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, SM owns all. I just fuck with them in my free time hehehe.**

**Warning: This fic contains mention of domestic abuse. This is a rather personal issue for me and I warn you now. So if you don't like it DON'T read any further!**

**Chapter 3:- "Bruise Easily"**

I turned over, wrapping the sheets tighter around my body. That had to be one of the worst and most realistic nightmares I had ever experienced. I reached out my arm, laying it across Jacob's warm chest…but something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it; an intense pounding began in my head. My eyes were puffy and sore and my cheek was throbbing. I felt the weight on the bed shift as Jacob stood up. I tried once more to open my eyes, but the light felt almost blinding with the migraine I was suffering from. I put my hand over my eyes trying to block out the evil sunlight. I grimaced at the thought of having to deal with the day ahead of me. As if it were a gift from heaven, I heard the curtains drawn shut and I smiled just a little. Jake could be so thoughtful sometimes, I guess he was still feeling guilty about my ribs. The bed shifted again as he laid down next to me. Without opening my eyes I scooted closer to his body, resting my head on his chest. I took a deep breath, wanting to be surrounded in the comfort of Jake's arms, the arms of the man I loved…but something still wasn't right. I opened my eyes blinking at the pain it still caused. Once my eyes focused, terror settled in the pit of my stomach. The man lying next to me was not my fiancé; no, instead it was the traitorous liar who brought my nightmare back to a reality. He was wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants and I also realized I was still leaning in to his body. I shot up and sat up straight in the bed. Edward held out a glass of water and two small pain killers in the palm of his soft hand.

"I thought you might need these. You spent a long time crying, I figured your head would be reminding you of that this morning."

Bile and hate rose up in to my throat but he was right, I needed the pills. Without looking him in the face I snatched the glass and the pills from his hand, swallowing both the pain killers almost gratefully.

"You're welcome, love…"

I spun around and scowled at the nerve of this man. He didn't know me and here he was interfering in my life! Just who the hell did he think he was?

"Bella…"

"You said I could hate you as much as I wanted this morning, and I plan to."

Edward lowered his gaze, a look of both embarrassment and hurt. He stood up, running a hand through his disheveled sleep hair. How did this man look absolutely amazing when he just woke up? This only caused my anger to rise even further.

"I am not a bad guy Bella, I simply care."

"You don't know me."

"No, but I would like to. I have heard a lot about you from Emmett and he loves you so much."

"Take me home…please."

"I can't do that Bella. Someone is hurting you and until you tell us who it is, we are keeping you here where you are safe."

"I am safe at home!"

"Then tell me where you are being hurt"

"I am not HURT!"

Edward began to pace at the bottom of the bed, his sweatpants riding a little lower than I would have liked. I looked at the wall in front of me trying to ignore Edward and the feelings he invoked within me. He may be heart stoppingly handsome, but he was an interfering know it all.

"Bella, I am a doctor. I know what happened to your ribs. I also know that your body is decorated with bruises and scars. Not to mention the way your cheek has swelled. I just want to help Bella; you should be looked after and protected, not hurt this way. You deserve better."

"You don't know the first thing about what I deserve"

Suddenly Edward stopped pacing and from the corner of my eye I could tell he was looking at me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of returning his gaze. My focus remained on the wall, and a mask of anger and determination painted my face.

"Tell me what you deserve Bella"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Too late. What do you deserve? What did you mean by that?"

"You don't know me Edward. You don't know what it is like to live with me like he does. Sometimes I need reminding…"

"Reminding of what love?"

"…my place"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the huge bang created by Emmett slamming the door open in a fit of rage. I instantly stood to my feet; I had never seen such anger in my brother's eyes before, it scared me.

"What the FUCK did you just say Bella?"

Edward stood forward with his arms held up towards Emmett's chest, trying to calm him.

"Emmett, now isn't the time for this okay? You need to calm down. The last thing we want to do is scare Bella, right?"

"She is my SISTER!"

His voice boomed with the last word. I suddenly felt more irrational fear and searched around the room for some kind of escape out of this house. I contemplated the window, but I knew I was on the second floor.

"She is not afraid of me Edward"

Emmett pushed Edward aside and reached forward to touch my arm. I instantly recoiled from his touch, moving back as far as I could until I hit the wall behind me. I could feel my body trembling. I knew Emmett would never hurt me, deep down I knew! But there was still this voice telling me to run before he decided to punish me too. Nothing could have prepared me for the look in my brother's eyes. His arm still held out where he had reached for me, he stood completely frozen, his eyes wide with shock and heartbreak.

"Bella, surely you know I would never…"

He stopped mid sentence and let out a low, animalistic growl like nothing I had ever heard before. His fists clenched at his sides and his chest began to heave as he tried to fight back his rage.

"What the fuck has he done to you Bella?"

I slid down the wall and crouched, almost in the fetal position, needing some kind of comfort and safety. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. How could I have let that happen?

"Emmett, come on dude. Let's just step outside and get some air, leave Bella alone for a few minutes."

Emmett didn't move a muscle, his jaw set as he stared at me. Edward put a hand on his shoulder and carefully turned Emmett to walk him to the door. Just before he left, Edward turned to face me. He spoke in a low, hushed tone, almost like he was afraid to scare me in to running again.

"The bathroom is just through that door. I laid out some clean towels and a couple of shirts I thought you could wear. Might make you feel a little better to get a shower or even a soak in the tub. Help yourself, okay?"

He smiled kindly and then left the room. I could hear the mumbled sounds of Emmett yelling and I curled up even tighter in my ball of safety. If I hadn't cried the entire night, I probably would have been crying more. My breath hitched and my chest tightened in pure panic. I didn't know what to do, I felt so trapped. I clutched my hands to my chest trying to fight the sudden feeling that the walls were closing in around me. That was when I heard it, my salvation….my rescue! The soft, humming vibration of a phone. I crawled around on my hands and knees trying to find the source. I finally came across Edward's discarded pants from the night before, lying on the floor next to his side of the bed. I scrambled in the pockets praying that it was what I hoped…my cell phone with "Jake calling" flashing across the screen. I quickly flipped it open in a panic.

"Jake, Jake oh god! You have to come get me. Help me!"

"Bella! I have been calling all night, what the hell is going on?"

"They took me Jake. From the hospital, made me stay here. You have to come get me, you have to!"

"Whoa, slow down baby. Who has you?"

"Emmett and his roommate. They want to split us up!"

There was silence on the line and I was terrified that I had lost connection or my battery had gone dead.

"Jake? Jake are you there? Jake I need you!"

"I'm here. They won't split us up Bella; I won't let you leave me. You are MINE! We belong together"

"Please Jake, I want to come home. I want you, I want us. If you come pick me up, I promise we can marry tomorrow, if you want. Any day, any where, just please help me!"

"I am on my way baby, already driving…"

"I love you Jake"

I needed to hear him tell me the same. I needed to hear those words. I needed to know I was doing the right thing. What I got was something different.

"I'm coming to get you Bella."

The line went dead. I was left holding the phone to my ear and even though I didn't think it was possible, I found new tears. Jake loved me, I knew he did. Why hadn't he said it? I told myself that he was simply worried and wanted to come save me. I heard more yelling coming from Emmett, this time from outside. I ran to the window to see him and Edward obviously arguing. Edward remained calm, his shoulders slightly hunched over with his hands in his pockets. Meanwhile Emmett's arms were flailing as he spoke or rather yelled every word. I cringed trying to imagine what Emmett could be saying. I then remembered Edward's words about a shower, and it sounded like absolute heaven right now.

I walked in to the bathroom and saw that Edward had laid out several T-shirts, which were far too small to be Emmett's. I picked them up and before I even realized what I was doing, I had the shirts up to my nose and I inhaled Edward's scent deeply. It was so intoxicating, like some kind of drug. There was the slightest hint of spice and something that was so distinctly Edward. I angrily threw the T-shirt on to the floor, wondering what the hell had gotten in to me. This was the man who was trying to tear me away from the love of my life. The arrogant son of a bitch! Then the anger returned tenfold. I ran my arm along the shelf next to me, sending all of its contents on to the floor with a loud smash. It didn't help in the slightest and I let out a loud scream of frustration. The mess was getting bigger by the second. I stripped my clothes from my body, wincing as my ribs reminded me over and over, just what had happened to me. I climbed in to the shower letting the hot spray burn my skin. I hoped if the water was warm enough it would burn away some of the shame and anger I felt. My skin was tingling with the heat of the water but I still felt dirty and foolish for letting all of this happen. I should have left the second Edward walked in to that damn exam room. There I was thinking about Edward yet AGAIN! He did not deserve my thoughts, he wouldn't have my thoughts!

I shut off the shower and stepped out on to the cool tiled floor. I wrapped the towel around my body. I wouldn't wear one of HIS shirts, no way, no how. I padded across the landing and made my way in to Emmett's bedroom. I searched the drawers until I found one of Emmett's old college shirts and put it on. It covered me up almost like a dress. It would work for now until I was home and in my own clothes. Then I heard it, that car could belong to no one else. Jake! I heard the tires screech to a halt outside. I ran to the window and that terror returned in the pit of my stomach. Edward and Emmett were still standing outside and Jake was heading their way…OH GOD NO!

Outside Jake strolled over to Edward with a smug smile.

"I guess you are the roommate who thinks he can kidnap my girl, huh?"

Edward smiled and stuck his hand out, a gesture for a handshake as he spoke.

"That would be me, Edward. I take it you are Jacob?"

Jake smacked Edward's hand away with a slight growl.

"Don't act high and mighty with me, you smug fucker!"

Edward laughed slightly.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners, mate"

Jacob stepped closer to Edward, clearly getting in to his face as he spoke in a low rumble.

"You really think you are the one to teach me a damn thing?"

I ran outside just in time to see Emmett as he grabbed Jacob's arm and spun him around to face his angry stare.

"No, that would be me, princess" Emmett spat at him.

Then Emmett's fist connected with Jake's jaw with a sickening thud. I screamed loudly and ran to Jake as he held his face in pain. Edward pulled Emmett back away from Jake and I embraced my fiancé. I could tell he was still mad. I spun around to face my brother.

"You have the nerve to talk to me about not being scared of you? LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Are you kidding me Bells? Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?"

Emmett was struggling to get out of Edward's grasp; I could tell it wouldn't be long before he was free. His voice was dripping with anger. It was like nothing I had ever heard before.

"This man hits you and hurts you and you want to bitch about me landing ONE punch on the gutless fucker?"

"Don't call him that!"

"If you really have a problem with me hurting your precious Jake…You might want to close your eyes for what is about to happen next!"

Emmett broke free from Edward's grasp and made a lunge for Jake. I let out another deafening scream and jumped in front of Jake. I was panting as I spoke to my brother, deadly serious and willing to carry out my statement.

"I will not move! You want Jake; you have to get past me first!"

"Bella, you know damn well I am not going to lay a finger on you. I am not HIM!"

Jake finally lost his temper with Emmett and pushed me aside, harder than he really meant to. I went falling to the ground, hitting the side of my head on one of the rocks laying there. An intense pounding and throbbing began in my head. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Jake and Emmett begin to go at it. I felt the soft touch of Edward's hands, as he helped me to sit back up.

"Bella, love, Are you alright?"

"I am fine, please Edward. Please stop them!"

I couldn't think of a worse scene to be watching. The two men I loved most in the entire world fighting and rolling around on the grass. Finally Emmett caught the advantage and managed to get Jake on to his stomach, his hands behind him and a knee firmly lodged in his back, keeping him in place. Edward helped me to stand up and I wobbled a little, he was quick to steady me.

"Emmett, look what you are doing to her." Edward yelled out, instantly grabbing my brother's attention.

He took in my grief stricken face and growled once again. He stood up from Jake and walked back towards the house, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. I moved away from Edward and went straight in to the arms of Jake. He held me tightly whispering that he was alright, it would all be alright. I could hear Emmett's long string of profanities as he watched our embrace. Jake kissed the top of my head and lifted my chin to look up in to his eyes.

"Are you alright baby?"

I nodded. "Please take me home…"

Once again I heard Emmett boom. "WHAT? No! No way!"

I turned harshly to my brother; I was trying so hard to keep my cool with him. "Yes way Emmett! You can't keep me a prisoner, I am your sister not your captive."

Emmett stepped forward and did the last thing I expected him to do. He fell to his knees in utter despair, almost sobbing with the words he spoke. "Bells, I would never keep you as a captive. I just don't know what to do, you are being hurt and it is killing me that I had to find out from my friend. You could have come to me Bella, I would have helped."

I felt Jake's chest rumble as he spoke. "She doesn't need help…" I sighed happily and snuggled back in to his chest-until I heard the final part of his sentence. "…I do."

I lifted my head up to look at Jake.

"What? What are you saying?"

Jake slowly ran a hand through my hair with a soft smile. "I am saying maybe your brother is right."

I shook my head frantically, tears falling yet again. "No, no you don't mean that."

Jake took a shaky breath, almost as if he was controlling his own emotions. "Do you think I like knowing I hurt you, baby? Do you think I enjoy you sitting in a hospital alone and in pain? I am not a monster Bella. I think maybe…maybe I need to speak to someone. Get some kind of anger management."

"But I can stay with you for that! I can help you. I can look after you."

Jake's bottom lip began to wobble as he spoke softly and quietly. "I won't hurt you anymore Bella. In trying to keep us together, I am destroying you. I see that now, I saw it last night when I was in bed alone without you." Jake pulled himself together and gave me the sweetest, softest kiss I had ever received. He looked up to Emmett, who was still on his knees, his arms limp at his sides in pure desperation. Then, there was Edward-who was standing a few feet away, his jaw clenched and his hands balled in to fists. The anger briefly returned to Jake's eyes as he spoke directly to my brother.

"You EVER stop me from seeing her while she is here, I will take her home. Is that understood?"

Emmett remained unmoving, staring at Jake and me. He almost looked as if he was in shock. Edward stepped forward reaching out his hand towards me.

"Understood."

I recoiled from Edward's hand and clutched to Jake. He whispered in to my ear. "Take his hand Bella. You are safe and I will be here tomorrow. We can talk all day and we can figure this out. I swear to you, we will fix this and we can have a better life. I am doing this for us, I need you to be strong and do the same"

I began to sob uncontrollably and clutched Jake's shirt. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! Jake lifted my chin to meet his gaze and I saw tears pooling in his eyes. He smiled weakly and wiped away some of my own tears that had fallen. "Go to you brother Bella. This is for us, please understand that."

I hadn't even realized that I had reached out my hand and placed it in to Edward's firm grip. He pulled me backwards away from Jake and I slowly walked back, almost like an out of body experience. I watched from outside my body as Jake climbed in to his car. He blew me a kiss and mouthed that he loved me before driving away. I couldn't believe that he had left me. After everything, he had left me! The anger suddenly returned and I pulled my hand out of Edwards.

"This is YOUR entire fucking fault! I will never ever forgive you for this."

"Bella…please…"

I walked over to Emmett, my face hard as stone. I willed my tears to stop, but I had a feeling I would be dealing with them for a good while longer yet.

"You win Emmett, he left me."

Emmett stood up and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I didn't return the hug but I didn't push him away either.

"I love you Bella, I am sorry I didn't realize all of this a lot sooner. I should have known..."

"You should have stayed the hell out of my relationship." I snarled and stormed back in to the house. I sat down on the sofa, staring at the blank screen of the TV. The events of the last 24 hours began flashing rapidly through my mind. My life was over. I lost everything I once had…I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

Outside Edward stood looking at the house, hopelessness filling every fiber of his being. Emmett walked to stand next to his friend.

"Did I do the right thing Em?"

"Of course! My sister was being beaten black and blue, what else could you do?"

"Talked to her."

Emmett sighed and began rubbing the back of his neck. "She is stubborn, same as her brother. You did the right thing Edward, trust me."

"Why doesn't it feel that way?"

Emmett moved to stand in front of Edward, a little anger rising in his voice again. "If you don't take that look off of your face, I will do it for you."

"What look? What?"

"The love sick puppy gaze. I have seen that too many times, now stop it. She is my sister and she has been through enough!"

"I haven't done anything. I wasn't giving her any look." Edward began running a hand through his hair, a clear sign he was hiding something and nervous about it.

"I mean it Edward. I will NOT break my baby sister's heart anymore that it already has been."

"What does this have to do with you breaking her heart?"

Emmett laughed a little and slapped his hand on Edward's back. "You never dump any of your girls, I do it for you."

"What? Since when?"

"Amy, Charlotte, Barbra, Emily, Leah…VICTORIA!"

"Oh come on, she was nuts!"

"Yeah and I had to deal with nuts because you have none"

Edward turned his gaze to Emmett playfully as he spoke. "Fuck you."

Emmett shrugged "Fine, just make sure you don't, my sister"

They both laughed a little and walked back inside. That was until their gaze fell upon me, the catatonic fragile girl staring at a blank TV screen, unmoving and not blinking. Realizing I needed to be left alone with my own thoughts, they both walked away. I had to fix this with Jake, I loved him and most importantly HE loved me. No one else would ever love me like Jake does; I had taken him for granted. I needed to show him how much I loved him and needed him. It would be my mission to win Jake back. In the next second, my mind flitted to Edward once again. He was invading my senses and now my thoughts too. What the hell is it about this man? It's like he surrounds me. He needs to leave; I need him out of my head. Without really registering what I was doing I began to tear the room apart. I smashed every picture I could find; I tore the sofa cushions in to pieces. Anything that could be broken was broken. I vaguely remember Emmett and Edward standing in the door way. My brother stepping forward but Edward's three words that stopped him…

"Let her go…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:- First of all I need to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta Angelz1114577. I love you, you are amazing. My muse and my comma corrector hehehe. Another shout out has to go to DJ. I hope you are happy now! **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, SM owns all. I just fuck with them in my free time hehehe.**

**Warning: This fic contains mention of domestic abuse. This is a rather personal issue for me and I warn you now. So if you don't like it DON'T read any further!**

**Chapter four "Revelations"**

JPOV

I don't know how long I sat in my car outside of Emmett's house. I could see Bella watching out of the window, and I wondered why she didn't come out. Then I realized she probably wondered why I didn't come in. Bella, my love, my angel, my everything. How could I have let this get so out of control? I should have stepped back the second my hand touched her, in anything other than love. I honestly never, ever wanted to hurt my angel: I just couldn't help myself. I was mentally screwed up and I needed to repair what I had broken. Bella needed to hear my story. The past I had kept hidden and pushed down in to the back of my mind, never to resurface. It hurt just to think about, but the idea of losing Bella hurt so much more. I took a deep breath and finally climbed out of the safety-net of my car. My legs felt like they weighed a ton as I slowly but surely walked up the path. I saw Bella's eyes light up, and she ran from the window. As soon as I saw her smile when she opened the door, I knew she was worth all of this, and so much more. Bella jumped in to my arms, holding me tightly to her. I had missed her so much, that my eyes fluttered closed as soon as I felt her touch. I held Bella around her waist, lifting her off the ground a little. I wanted more than anything to just spin her around and tell her it would all be okay. I wanted to take my angel home and make her feel good again. I almost gave in to that temptation…until I saw the intense, angry stare of Emmett, standing just a few feet behind us. He was leaning in the door way of the kitchen, utter disdain and hate for me was coming off of him in waves and waves. I couldn't really blame him. If I knew someone was hurting my Bella, I would kill them in a heartbeat. He had every right to hate me and hurt me, I deserved it.

I carefully put Bella's feet back on to solid ground, and she looked up at me. Those beautiful, once so vibrant eyes looked hollow and empty. Had I done that? I felt awful, I was destroying my Bella and I didn't even see it. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, then I took her hand in mine. Emmett folded his arms over his broad chest as he spoke to Bella, like I wasn't even there.

"I am not happy he is in my house, Bella."

"You agreed to this Emmett. If Jake isn't welcome here than neither am I."

"I know I agreed, but I don't have to like it."

I hated that I had driven a wedge between Bella and her brother; I knew how close they were. I really had fucked things up. I took a small step closer to Emmett as I spoke. "I know you don't want me here but-"

Emmett cut me off, holding his hand up as an indication for me to stop. "If you want to survive this visit, I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut and don't talk to me."

I nodded; I deserved his words and a hell of a lot more. Bella squeezed my hand gently and lead me in to the living room. I followed blindly; my mind was racing because I knew I had to tell Bella everything. Her tiny body sat down delicately, and I just stood watching her. She was so fragile and beautiful-almost breakable.

"Jake? Aren't you going to sit down?"

I sighed. I knew if I was too close to Bella, I would cave and nothing would change. It had to change; I had to change, for Bella.

"Baby, there are some things you need to know."

"Jake, you are scaring me. Please, just sit down and hold me."

She was killing me. "Bella, I promise, as soon as we talk, I will hold you for as long as you will let me. But I need you to know this. I need you to understand me."

"I do know you, I love you."

"How can you know me when I don't even know myself anymore? Do you really think I like knowing I hurt you?"

Without realizing, I had crouched down on to the ground. I took Bella's hands in mine, hoping that some of the love I felt would somehow make its way to her.

"You don't mean to hurt me. I know it's my fault I…"

"DAMMIT BELLA!" I didn't mean to yell and I instantly regretted it when Bella jumped back, clearly afraid. I reached out to softly touch her cheek; I could see the mark I had left there. I had tainted my angel-I am a monster.

"Bella none of this is your fault, it is mine. I carry all of this; including the fact I made you believe you were the cause. I am going to get help baby. I am going to anger management. I am going to bring you back to me and treat you how you deserve. I just need something from you first…"

Bella's voice was broken as she almost squeaked out the word. "Anything."

"Just listen to me. What I want to tell you is not an excuse or a reason for what I have done-Nothing can excuse that. I have kept this hidden from you and from myself for a long time and it is destroying us. I need you to know why I lash out…why I am so terrified of losing you."

Bella slid from her seat on to the floor next to me, she took my face in her tiny delicate hands as she spoke slowly. "You won't loose me."

I put my hands on top of hers and moved them down to her lap. I kept them in my grasp as I spoke. "Just listen, Bella, please."

She nodded and I took a long deep breath, bringing forth all the pain of the past. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought…

_Flash Back_

_I am standing, looking over my shoulder at all my family. A sea of smiles and happy faces-including my own. Checking my watch, I hear the soft laughter of Quil next to me. He places his arm around my shoulders, _talking_ lowly in to my ear._

"_Don't worry dude, she isn't going to miss her own wedding."_

_I know he is right __but I still have butterflies in my stomach. I love this girl, totally and completely_ _. I know I am impatient, __but I just cannot wait to hear us pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Black. I have wanted this since high school. Jessica was my one and only high school sweetheart, __and now she is about to become my wife. She is now ten minutes late, but it is the bride's prerogative to be late right? I can hear a few whispers coming from the crowd behind me and the reverend is beginning to sigh and tsk loudly. _

_She is twenty minutes late…_

_She is thirty minutes late. If that reverend doesn't stop muttering under his breath I am going to break his jaw…_

_She is now forty minutes late…_

_She is now fifty minutes late. This has all __become kind of like a dream, Jessica wouldn't do this to me. Something has happened, something is wrong. I am trying her cell phone over and over, __but it just keeps ringing and going to voice mail. I have lost count of the amount of messages I have left. Maybe I need to be calling the hospitals…._

_A hourlater, I am standing outside of the church watching my family with their now sad smiles and pity hugs. The empty words "cold feet" keep being spoken, like that is suppose to mean something. I loosen my tie and undo the top button of my shirt, suddenly feeling very suffocated. How can this be happening? This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. Mrs. Jessica Black…I need an explanation. I walk over to the limo, which was supposed to be taking us to the hotel and our reception. I ask the driver to take me home to my apartment…to our apartment. I climb the steps and walk inside, __calling Jessica's name. Looking around the apartment I notice all of her clothes are gone. There isn't a single trace of Jessica left here-apart from her cell phone sitting in the middle of what once was our bed. I reach out to touch the phone when a loud noise makes me jump almost six feet off of the floor. The machine quickly beeps and I walk in to the kitchen to hear the message being recorded._

"_Hello Miss Stanley. This is a message from American Airlines. We have had a cancellation, so it is possible to upgrade you and Mr. Newton to first class for your flight. Call us to arrange the upgrade at your earliest convenience and I hope you have a wonderful trip to Hawaii."_

_I am standing there, staring at the machine as if it were Satan himself. I pick up the damned thing and toss it across the room, __so that it smashes in to the wall and shatters in to pieces. Jessica had no intention of marrying me at all. I am suddenly so hurt and angry that I don't know what to do with my frustration. Was this all just some game to her? Was I something to be laughed at and made a joke out of? I love this girl and she took my heart and trampled it all over. I angrily go back in to the bedroom and pick up her flashy, gaudy, pink phone. I open it up and look at the messages there in her in-box…_

_Mike: - Can't wait to take your sweet ass to Hawaii and spend the entire time fucking your brains out again_

_Eric: - Thanks for last night baby. When can I see you again?_

_Paul: - I can't believe you had to leave me again honey. I can still smell you on my sheets. I miss you xx_

_I shut the phone. I knew the messages would be more of the same. How long has this been going on? Did she ever really love me? She obviously had no intention of ever marrying me. I feel such a fucking fool. I am suddenly finding it hard to breathe again and I pull my shirt open, ripping the buttons off in the process. I gasp and fall to the ground, crouching down and holding my arms around myself. I hurt. I hurt so fucking much. I have never felt any pain like this before. I feel like my heart is about to split in to a million pieces and cut my chest apart. Heartbreak is very real and happening to me right now. I let out a loud scream-a mixture of hurt and frustration at being so blind. It makes sense now. The late nights she worked, the mysterious phone calls she would take in other rooms. There were so many rumors in high school about Jessica under the bleachers…behind the cafeteria…in the guys' locker room…in the janitor's closet-I could go on. I was just too stupid to see that it wasn't jealousy about our relationship; it was just Jessica being Jessica. I close my eyes and hope for this all to be some kind of nightmare. How am I going to explain this to my family? How am I ever going to trust another woman again? Will I ever love again? Will this hurt ever, __ever stop? I can't take this, it is too much, too hard. This can't be happening to me…._

Present

I watched Bella's reaction as I told her all about Jessica. She has tears in her eyes but I wasn't sure if they were for me or for her. Maybe it was for both of us. I was trying so hard to keep myself together for Bella, but telling this story again brought back all that pain and betrayal. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in to a tight hug, laying her head on my shoulder. I can feel her shake and I knew she was crying now. I held her tightly to my body and began to rock her slightly. I barely heard her whisper the words against my shoulder.

"Do you still love her?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "I suppose some part of me will always hold a fondness for her. She was my first love. But no Bella, I don't love her. She betrayed me, broke my heart and hurt me more than I ever thought possible."

I leaned back and took Bella's face between my hands, forcing her to look at me and listen to the words I said next. "Bella, what I felt for Jessica is NOTHING compared to what I feel for you. I didn't know true love until I fell for you. You make me feel things she never could. I just keep thinking about that pain I felt when she left me. It almost broke me Bella and if she hurt me that much, I…I just…." My voice broke as I let out a quiet sob. "I don't think I could survive the pain of losing you Bella. It would kill me."

Bella began peppering kisses all over my face as she spoke in between each kiss. "You aren't loosing me Jake, I won't leave you."

I once again took her face softly between my hands. I stroked her cheek and she leaned in to my touch with a small whimper. "I can't keep punishing you for what could happen in the future. I can't keep hurt you and our relationship because of what someone else did. I lash out because of my fear Bella. My fear of being hurt again and it isn't fair to either of us."

Bella nodded. Then suddenly she seemed to understand something and she looked at me curiously, searching my eyes for her answers. "This is why you want the quiet wedding isn't it? It's why you want to set a date."

It sounded even more selfish when she said it aloud. I couldn't bring myself to even answer the question. I have really fucked this up. How could I hurt Bella this way? How did I not see what I was doing?

"I am not Jessica…"

My head snapped up at this comment. Did she really think I was comparing her to Jessica? Thinking she was as deceitful and nasty as that whore?

"Bella, baby I know you're not. But I am still just Jacob Black and if I wasn't good enough for her…how can I be good enough for you?"

Once again Bella was in my arms, holding me tight. She kept whispering that she loves me and that I am good enough for her. It was time to tell her what needed to be done. It was time to make the big sacrifice to save what Bella and I still have.

"Bella, after today…you won't see me for awhile."

Bella pulled back as if she had been burnt. "What? Why? Jake you can't leave me. I am not Jessica, I'm not!"

"Baby, I am not leaving you. I made some calls last night and I have enrolled in anger management."

"What does that mean?" She almost gasped.

"It means that I am never going to hurt you again Bella. It means I am getting the help I need so that I can be the man you deserve." I really hoped she understood what I was trying to tell her.

"You can do that and still see me. We don't have to…" I had to cut her off, the pain in her voice was almost enough for me to back out of this.

"We do have to do this. They recommended that until I finish my first few sessions…we stay apart. It is only for awhile baby and it is what we need to do to fix this. Don't you want to fix our relationship? Be happy like we once were?"

She was crying again, sobbing but trying so hard to hide it from me. "Of course I do Jake."

I placed a soft kiss on Bella's lips and placed my forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and I felt like the worst person on the face of the earth at that moment. "We have to do this Bella. Tell me you understand, baby, tell me you want us as much as I do." She just nodded against me. "Tell me…" I whispered.

And she did. So low I barely made out what she had said. "I understand."

With those final words I placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head and stood up. Bella didn't move, she knew I was leaving and I guess she didn't want to watch that. I left the room and there standing in my way once again was Emmett. I took a shaky breath and prepared myself for whatever he had to give. I deserved it and so much more. I wouldn't fight back this time. Maybe the hurt of his fists could take away some of the pain of what I had done to my angel. Part of me wanted him to hurt me. Give me some other form of pain to focus on instead of what I had right now. I heard another voice from behind me.

"Emmett, your sister needs you."

I saw his eyes flicker from mine to the man standing behind me. I could almost see his mind working and debating whether to stay and make me pay, or comfort his sister. Of course Bella won, she would win anyone's attention. Emmett cursed under his breath and bumped my shoulder hard against his as he pushed past and walked in to the room with Bella. I turned to look at what I assumed was Edward. He stood in the door way of the kitchen, his intense gaze set on mine.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He shrugged. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Bella."

I nodded and understood. Bella was top priority right now, she was the reason I had to walk away and be a man. I would come back and claim Bella once I deserved her. I could be a better person; I WOULD be a better person for her. I loved Bella Swan and I would earn her, fight for her. And the fight began there and then, as I closed the door and walked away from Bella. The one thing I wanted more than anything was her…my angel…my everything.

She nodded and I took a long deep breath, bringing forth all the pain of the past. _Well, here goes nothing,_ I thought…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:- First of all I need to give a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta Angelz1114577. I love you, you are amazing. My muse and my comma corrector hehehe. Another shout out has to go to DJ. I hope you are happy now! **

**Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the Twilight characters, SM owns all. I just fuck with them in my free time hehehe.**

**Warning: This fic contains mention of domestic abuse. This is a rather personal issue for me and I warn you now. So if you don't like it DON'T read any further!**

**Chapter 5:-"Really? Never?"**

EPOV

I stood at the door, making sure that he actually left. There was only one thought in my mind as I watched him drive away…Should have let Emmett break him apart. I shook my head clear of that line of thinking. Bella was already upset more than she ever should be, I wasn't about to let Emmett add to it. She already hated me though. I suppose I could have taken a pop. Once again I had to shake my head to empty the useless thoughts. I slowly made my way back in to the living room where Bella was sitting on the floor. Emmett was next to her, his big arms wrapped around her holding her closely. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I didn't know why! What was it about Bella Swan that turned me in to an absolute pansy? I wanted to protect her and make her smile. This wasn't the funny, lively girl that I met just two days ago. How things can change and I had a sneaky suspicion it was my fault. I felt physically sick thinking that I had brought this pain and heartbreak to Bella's door. I leant against the door frame, crossing my arms and watching in the background as Emmett spoke.

"Bells? Bells sweetie, you need to calm down."

I could see Bella's shoulders shaking, so I knew she was still crying. Her words came out in broken sobs. It actually hurt my heart to hear. "He…he just left me here."

Emmett began to rock her like a baby, trying his very best to sooth her. My friend wasn't the best at dealing with emotions but he was certainly trying. "Maybe he just knows that you are safe here. He left you with your family. He knows nothing will happen to you under our watch, so he can go get the help he needs."

Bella pounded her fist in to Emmett's chest with every word. "He. Needs. Me!"

I could tell that He really didn't have a response to that. Instead, Emmett took Bella's hand away from his chest and put them down in to her lap. He tried to sooth her with soft shushes. She squeaked out her next question quietly. "What if he never comes back?"

Emmett sighed. "Then maybe it is for the best."

I froze. Wrong answer dude, and Bella confirmed this when her head shot up angrily. "How can you say that to me?"

Emmett began to lose his cool and I knew this was heading from bad to worse. "He put his hands on you in anger Bella. How can you even want the fucker back?"

Bella stood to her feet, her hands on her hips. "You don't know the first thing about Jake!"

Emmett stood to his feet, and threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Bella tell me what the FUCK to do here. My little sister is black and blue. My first instinct is to rip this guys head off but Eddie over there stopped me from doing that." I saw Bella's eyes flicker towards me in confusion, but her attention quickly went back to Emmett as he continued to talk. "I am fighting my every feeling right now Bella. I want to chase the fucker down and make him sorry he ever hurt my sister. I want to make this right for you but I don't know how. PLEASE Bella, tell me what you need."

Bella said one word and one word only. "Jake."

I could tell that Emmett was about to blow, so I quickly stepped between the two fighting siblings. I carefully sat Bella back on to the sofa and walked my pig-headed friend over to the chair opposite. I pointed a finger at his chest. "You, sit there and keep quiet."

"Move the finger or lose it." Emmett growled out.

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Bella, carefully placing an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened under my touch. Guess she really did hate me, but I couldn't blame her really. I took a deep breath and removed my arm. "Alright Bella, what can we do to make this easier for you? How can I cheer you up?"

"You can't."

I took that as a challenge. I put my hand to my chin in a dramatic gesture, like I was lost in thought. "Want to go shopping for clothes?"

"No."

I thought again. "Want to go to the Mall and just bitch about the other women there?"

"No. Women bitch about me and my outfits, not the other way around."

She really wasn't going to make this easy on me. "Wanna braid each other's hair?"

I gave her a crooked grin but her face remained like stone as she spoke. "I didn't know you were funny."

I let out a small chuckle. "Guess I'm not. Okay, how about I bring out the big guns. Pretty Woman DVD and a bottle of wine?"

At this, a small smile did cross her face, followed by a little laugh. From the other side of the room I heard Emmett boom. "Dude! Are you smooth as a Ken doll down there or what?"

I narrowed my eyes and looked in his direction. "I have a sister! Where do you think she goes when she has man trouble?"

Emmett laughed a little as he answered. "To her gay brother apparently."

I flipped Emmett off and turned back to Bella who I was ecstatic to see smiling once again. She mumbled quietly and blushed a little when she asked. "You really have Pretty Woman on DVD?"

I smiled and carefully tucked a few of her stray hairs behind her ear. She was starting to relax a little, and I was optimistic that she may learn to like me. Or at least stop hating me. "I don't have it, no. So I think it is time we call in the reinforcements."

Emmett stood up shaking his head. "Oh no. No pixies today, I have a big enough headache already."

"That is my sister you are talking about."

"Yeah, and your sister happens to be a hyperactive pixie." I chose to ignore Emmett's comment and turned to Bella to gauge her reaction to my idea.

"It's up to you Bella. I can call Alice and she will bring the wine and DVD and probably her boyfriend and Rose too. We can all have some drinks and switch off from the world for awhile. They don't have to know the situation and we can just have a normal night and maybe even a little fun. What do you say?"

Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth, obviously thinking for awhile. Then she timidly asked. "They don't have to know?"

I smiled again. "Nope. Alice isn't the type to ask questions OR miss the opportunity to watch DVDs and get drunk."

"It would be nice to feel normal again."

I stood up, taking my phone from out of the pocket of my pants and winked at Bella. She smiled and I felt like it was genuine and it warmed my heart. I really cared about this girl and I had no idea why. All I knew was that I would do anything and everything to have her smile at me like that again. She was absolutely beautiful when she was smiling. It lit up her entire face and her eyes sparkled…._Yeah_, I thought, _Maybe Emmett is right and I have lost my balls somewhere_.

**********************************

An hour later and we were all littered around the living room watching Pretty Woman. Emmett was sitting on the chair and Rose in his lap. Alice was sat next to Jasper on the floor and that left Bella and me on the sofa. All of the guys had bottles of beer and the girls had their wine. With each glass of wine, I could feel Bella beginning to relax and act more like herself. It was wonderful to see.

No one had spoken in quite awhile, but it wasn't a surprise that it was Emmett who broke the silence. "Julia Roberts is hot."

All the guys nodded until Rose added "Yeah, I would do her."

We all turned to look at Rosalie and she just shrugged. Emmett laughed and pulled her closer to him. "No, THAT is hot."

Alice took another sip of her wine and tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. "I guess I wouldn't kick Richard Gere out of bed."

"Eh, I would probably kick him in to my bed." This earned Rosalie a light smack on the arm from Emmett. Then all attention turned to Bella who was still glued to the screen.

"Bella? How about you?" Alice asked curiously.

Bella looked at my sister and smiled shyly. "I would rather have Julia." The whole room burst in to laughter. This only made Bella blush more. The way the heat spread slowly across her cheeks and her eyes would look down…it was adorable. I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and this time, she didn't tense or pull away. I smiled to myself at that small victory.

***********************************

Around the third viewing of Pretty Woman, Alice had the wonderful idea of breaking out the vodka and playing a game of "I've never". It started off innocently enough.

"I have never been caught smoking behind the school and given detention." cried Alice. Of course Emmett and I took a shot and I was a little surprised that Bella did too.

"I have never been so drunk that I pissed myself and slept in the middle of a road." I tried to hold back my laughter as Emmett cussed me and then took two shots, one for each time.

About the time we opened the second bottle of vodka, Emmett and Rose vanished upstairs with absolutely no subtlety. The game continued, but somehow it had become more of a game between Jasper and me about who could embarrass each other the most. Bella was pretty drunk by now and slurring her words a little.

I raised an eyebrow in a challenge to Jasper. "I have never been caught with a girl's head between my legs while going through a McDonalds drive through."

"JAZZ!" Alice screamed as he took a shot. Oops, guess my sister didn't know about that one, ha-ha.

Jasper scowled at me and said slowly but surely. "I have never slept with my sister's roommate." OH FUCK! I was in trouble now.

Alice turned to me, her eyes filled with fury. I was almost tempted to lie, but I was already caught. So like a man, I took my shot.

"We will be talking about that in the morning!" Alice threatened, pointing her delicate finger at me.

As I opened my mouth to get Jasper in even more trouble Alice cut me off. "Before these two pull them out and actually measure whose is bigger…how about you take a turn Bella."

We all looked at Bella as she thought for a few moments. She swayed slightly from her seat on the floor next to me and I carefully sat her back up straight.

"I have never had an orgasm." She slurred and we all stared at her in absolute shock. What the fuck? Strangely enough, it was Jasper who asked the question we all wanted to.

"What, not ever?" He drawled and Bella giggled drunkenly. "Nope."

Alice sat up on her knees moving a little closer to Bella. "Not even self induced?"

Bella shook her head. "I have never done that. Have you?"

"Of course!" Alice chirped and I instantly tried to repress that piece of information. We all took our shots and sat there staring at Bella wide eyed.

Jasper loudly cleared his throat and we snapped out of our thoughts. "It's late. Time for us to hit the road Tinkerbelle. Alice giggled and stood up giving Jasper a quick kiss. Bella very shakily stood to her feet wobbling all over the place. I placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady as Alice hugged her tightly and assured her they would be great friends. She then turned to me promising that we would talk about Lauren. Wonderful, I couldn't wait. Jasper, smooth as always, kissed Bella's cheek and winked at her before they left.

When I came back in to the room, I saw Bella messing with the DVD remote and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, love. You can't really want to watch this again."

She giggled and slurred. "Not all of it, just the part with the piano."

I took the remote from her, being a tiny bit less inebriated than she was. I sat her down on the sofa and then skipped to the scene in the hotel. I watched Bella's face light up as Richard Gere played the piano.

"Why do you like this scene so much?"

"It's something I have always wanted to do."

I laughed a little. Somehow I doubt she would be this open and honest if she wasn't plastered. "What? Sex on a piano?"

"Yeah, but not that part. I just love the idea of him playing the piano for her. Sitting with him and just listening to him…it's dumb I know."

I hit the power button on the DVD and she began to pout. I held out my hand for her to take and she folded her arms and huffed. "I don't want to go to bed yet."

"I want to show you something, trust me." She hesitated for a moment but then I felt her tiny hand cling to mine. I very carefully lead her down the hall and to the basement door. Taking the key from my pocket, I tried to put it in to the pesky moving lock. Okay so maybe I wasn't quite as sober as I first thought. Finally I managed to open the door and we walked down the few steps. I reached for the light and as soon as the room was lit, Bella let out a gasp. Her eyes were firmly fixed to my beautiful piano. She was, as always, beautifully clean and white. I walked Bella over to my piano and I grabbed her tiny hips, lifting her up to sit on it. She sat with her feet almost touching the keys. I uncovered my bench and sat down. I rubbed my hand together dramatically and she laughed.

"Any requests?" She shook her head no, so I decided to play one of my own compositions. I became so lost in the song that I hadn't noticed Bella's reaction. As I looked up I noticed she had her eyes closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I instantly stopped.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It was just so beautiful, you made one of my fantasies come true." She silently mouthed thank you and I continued to play. This time her eyes stayed open and she watched as my fingers danced across the keys.

"You are so good." She whispered. "I wish I could play."

I carefully helped Bella from her seat at the piano and moved her to sit on my knee. I placed her hands on the keys. "Here, just play these three notes…like this."

I was surprised that she caught on rather quickly. Her breathing was slow and labored, I could tell she was really concentrating. I couldn't help but show off as I played the keys surrounding her hands, creating a beautiful melody. I whispered in to her ear. "See, you can play." She let out a soft shiver against me and I suddenly became very aware of how close she was to me. This could be a very bad situation. I wanted this girl and in any other circumstances I would have taken her. But after the day she had, the last thing she needed was some guy growing hard under her and acting like a complete sex crazed idiot.

I willed Edward Jr. to stay where he was, but he wasn't listening. Then, as if my silent prayer was answered Bella yawned loudly. I shifted her off my lap and discretely adjusted my pants.

"Let's get you to bed, love." She nodded quietly and then leaned up to gently kiss my cheek. I turned to her in confusion.

"Thank you." She smiled and this time, it was ALL my doing. I was so proud and warmed. I kissed the top of her head in return and helped her back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay, so I have had a few hits on this story but next to no reviews. Are you guys hating this? Please let me know what you think of it so far. If you guys aren't liking this then I will just ditch it lol. It is my first lengthy fic that isn't a one-shot. So I was very nervous....even more so now lol. Please, any thoughts are much appreciated. Remember, reviews are better than shirtless Edward....ok sorry that's a lie. But reviews rock too!

Again my thanks has to go to Angelz1114577, my wonderful beta and muse. This story really would not happen without her! Again, shout out to DJ and her corruption that caused me to post!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of a Twilight DVD, all four books...thats about it. Everything else is SM.

**Chapter 6 "Torn"**

_I'm all outta faith_

_This is how I feel_

_I am cold and I am shamed_

_Lying naked on the floor._

_Illusion never changed_

_Into something real._

_I am wide awake_

_And I can see_

_The perfect sky is torn._

_You're a little late._

_I am already torn._

-:Natalie Imbruglia

BPOV

I was laying in this strange, big bed, in the dark. My mind was certainly clouded from the alcohol in my system. Even as my hand drifted under the unfamiliar sheets, I knew it was crazy. In my drunken state, I had decided it was a good idea to blurt out my deepest secret. The look of horror on their faces confirmed my suspicions that I am indeed a freak. I wasn't capable of an orgasm and that was that. So why the hell was I taking the advice of Edward's sister and letting my hand slip under the elastic of my panties? I slipped two fingers inside myself and began a fast pace of movement. It felt nice…but nothing earth shattering or building. Only I could have a hoo-ha that doesn't work properly! In utter frustration, I took hold of the nearest object, an alarm clock, and threw it against the door. I froze as I heard the door open, and the last person I needed to see, stood in my door way with his gorgeous crooked grin.

He looked down at the now broken clock and chuckled a little. "Did my alarm clock do something to offend you, love?"

I sighed angrily and threw the covers off my body, suddenly feeling trapped by them. "No, it just happened to be within reach. Sorry, I will replace it."

Edward laughed again and walked further in to the room, picking up the clock and putting it aside. He sat on the very edge of my bed, near my feet and he smiled softly. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm broken!"

Edward stiffened suddenly looking my body head to toe in a slight panic. "What's wrong? Where do you hurt? Is it your ribs?"

I shook my head, no. He looked confused for a moment, trying to search my eyes for some kind of explanation. The alcohol in my body prompted me to say… "My orgasm is broken."

Edward let out a short, sharp laugh, the clasped his hand over his mouth to stop. I sighed. "It's fine Edward, laugh. I am the only girl in the world who can't even cum right."

"Bella, from what you said earlier, you haven't really tried."

I threw my hands down on to the bed with a loud thud, remonstrant of a child having a tantrum. "But I did try! Just now!"

Edward seemed lost in thought again for a moment, his hand running through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but then almost as if he changed his mind, it closed again. I took advantage of my inebriation yet again and asked the question that I normally would never say aloud. "Have you been with many women?"

Edward seemed a little surprised by my question but it didn't faze him. He shrugged his shoulders and answered easily. "I get by." I saw no sign of the arrogance I saw in my brother's eyes whenever he would talk about his conquests. It was a little strange, but I continued none the less.

"What do you do to make them…never mind. Forget it." I cringed and turned over on to my stomach, burying my head in the pillows. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him.

I felt the bed shift as Edward stood up, and I assumed he left. So I was more than a little surprised when I felt him climb on to the bed next to me. I risked turning my head and opening my eyes. There he was a slightly drunk grin on his face. He was lying on his side, his head resting on his hand. I turned on my side also, mirroring him.

"Bella, every woman is different. There is no set plan about what a guy should or shouldn't do. Half of the fun is finding out just what makes a girl tick. The difference noises she can make. How can I get her toes to curl and my name to tumble from her lips without her even realizing? But how do you expect any guy to know what your body wants and needs…when you aren't sure yourself? It sounds to me, like you don't really know your own body, love."

In a strange way, his words made sense. I found myself biting my bottom lip, realizing just how little I knew about my own pleasure responses. I turned over on to my back looking up at the ceiling above me. I had never been with anyone apart from Jake and he seemed so sure what I would and wouldn't like. It never really occurred to me that my body could be craving something different. I didn't think of myself as sexually inexperienced, Jake and I had been together a million and one times. But the more I thought of it, the more I realized we had never differed from the plan he had set out for us. It was always in the bed, always him on top, and always little to no foreplay. On the rare occasion he wanted to take it slow, I was treated to two minutes of his fingers pumping me and I would return the favor by stroking him the way he liked…hard and fast.

I was determined to explore my body, find out my likes and dislikes. I wondered if I would like sex standing up. What if I liked to be on top? A million sexual situations and positions flickered through my mind and I felt the moist heat between my legs. I was more determined than I had ever been. So, again, I slipped my hand under the waistband of my panties and slid my two fingers inside my tight tunnel. I started thinking of every possible sexual experience I might enjoy as my fingers furiously worked. My eyes slid closed as I concentrated. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist tightly and I froze. My eyes flew open again and I managed to remember through my drunken haze, that Edward was still in bed with me. I looked at him in horror, sickness settling in the pit of my stomach. He must have thought I was some kind of sexually repressed idiot or something. How could I be doing this while he was in the room? Fuck. I needed to fix this. I tried to pull my hand away but Edward held my wrist firmly in place.

His eyes were half lidded as he licked his lips and spoke softly. "Relax Bella. You aren't trying to start a fire and this isn't some kind of race. Take a breath, try to calm yourself. Here…"

Edward placed his hand on top of mine. He wasn't touching anything but the skin on the back of my hand, but I could feel the heat of his hand so close to my pussy. It was maddeningly wonderful. He started to very slowly move my fingers in and then out of my passage. He had his eyes locked with mine the entire time as his hand guided my own and…it felt good. I tried to relax a little, as he suggested, but it was very difficult.

"Keep that rhythm…" He almost croaked out. Then he helped to move my thumb up a little and I instantly hit my clit. I stiffened as white heat shot through my body. "Small, lazy circles…just like that." He moved his hand away and I continued to work my hand, heat radiating from my pussy up in to my stomach. Edward stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. I was very relieved that he was leaving me to my privacy. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the world, when I heard his voice again. "Try curling your fingers upwards while they are inside you…" I opened my eyes to look at him but he just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I could feel a tightening in my belly and for the first time I thought I might actually get somewhere.

I continued to work my clit in circles, a little faster this time. I needed more speed suddenly; I needed to feel more…I just needed more of something, ANYTHING! Then I remembered his words and I curled my fingers, amazingly hitting the exact spot I needed, first time. I let out a loud cry; it felt so fucking good, like nothing I had ever experienced before. I could feel my stomach tightening more and more. I kept stroking that special spot deep inside, while my thumb kept a steady stroke on my clit. Then it happened…my back arched, my toes curled, my pussy tightened, white lights flashed in front of my eyes and I called out-"Edward!"

My first orgasm. I was panting, my fingers still slowly sliding in and out as I rode my waves of pleasure out to the very end. I finally removed my hand and let my body completely relax and sink in to the bed below me. I sensed a movement and looking to my left I could just make out, in the slither of light underneath, feet moving away from the door. Fuck! He had been standing there the entire time. He heard my moans, my gasps, and more importantly, his name. I was mortified! I took the pillow next to me and put it over my face to scream. That was a mistake, it smelt distinctly of Edward. I found myself inhaling deeply. What the hell was I doing? Lesson learnt, never drink while Edward Cullen is within reach. I wanted to feel angry. I wanted to feel like he took advantage of me. But all I felt was curiosity. If he could make me call his name when he wasn't even in the room, what could he do in my bed? Oh fuck, I was in trouble. I let out another scream in to my Edward scented pillow.

EPOV

I slowly woke from my wonderful dream, which unfortunately, now left me with one very big, hard problem. Damn morning wood. I groaned, silently willing it to disappear. My mind drifted back to the events of the previous night. The new Bella I had seen, carefree, happy and relaxed. I knew that the alcohol had a lot to do with it, but it was still wonderful to see. I had never taken any girl down to my music room, not even Emmett had been down there. Yet I thought nothing of taking Bella in to my sanctuary. There was something about this girl that drew me to her. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know her ambitions, her fears, her loves, her hates. I wanted to know Bella Swan. Even though I tried to fight it, my mind took me back to my bedroom. My hand on top of hers, inside her panties. I could feel the heat radiating from her sex, it took every ounce of my restraint not to slap her hand away and work my magic. I wanted to feel her wetness, make her muscles twitch and her body quiver. I wanted to feel her, to taste her. I watched intently as her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft sigh. I could tell that what she was feeling was new to her and I felt blessed to be a part of it. But like the greedy selfish man that I am…I wanted more. I couldn't bring myself to add any more conflict to Bella. So I had two choices. Give in to my needs and devour the beautiful woman lying next to me, or walk away. Despite my body screaming at me to stay, I left. I needed to walk away while I still had the tiniest bit of self control left. However I couldn't leave without adding a little more fuel to the fire. With a wicked grin, I told her to try curling her fingers, to find her G-spot. I couldn't look back at her, or my resolve would crumble. I walked out of the room and closed the door, firmly putting a barrier between myself and temptation. I leant the back of my head against the cold wooden door, willing my legs to move. But Bella's short sweet moans kept me frozen. Then I heard it…"Edward!" She half moaned and half screamed my name as she came. While I hadn't actually touched her, I was a part of that experience. I shared Bella's first orgasm with her and I couldn't have felt more honored or more turned on.

I groaned and turned over on the couch I was laying on. These memories were doing nothing to rid me of my raging hard-on. At this rate I would have to jack-off, before I had even had my morning coffee. Jesus, I hadn't done that since I was 17. Maybe I needed to get laid. Perhaps I could find a brunette somewhere, easier to pretend that she is Bella. I paused, realizing how absurd my thought had just been. Not only was I lusting after a girl who was engaged to be married, but now I was thinking of trying to find women to impersonate her. How the hell had I gotten this fucked up in a short amount of time? Maybe my mind was just so fucked up due to the chronic case of blue balls I was suffering from. This was going to be a very long day if I didn't do something to fix my problem. With a defeated sigh, I let my hand travel under the waist band of my sweats. I was rock hard, straining for some kind of attention. Just as I wrapped my hand around the length of my hard-on, I heard the door open. I quickly removed my pants and readjusted the covers to hide the tent I was creating. I looked behind me, to see who had walked in and was a little surprised to find Bella standing there. She wore one of my shirts, which only just covered her. And underneath I could just make out the edge of my favorite pair of boxers. I knew I liked those for a good reason, and that was it, standing just in front of me. She stretched her petit body, letting out a yawn. That was when I realized, she had no idea I was here. I took this opportunity to watch her merely be. She ran her hands through her hair and took a band off her wrist, tying her brown locks out of the way. She still looked a little tired as she yawned and sat herself down on the chair. I realized that I would need to alert her to my presence sooner or later.

I didn't move from my position, laying on the sofa with my chest bare and the covers low around my hips. "Morning, Bella."

She physically jumped and let out a small yelp. It was absolutely adorable and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I…um…I didn't see you there. I mean…morning."Belle stumbled over her words and then lowered her gaze, blushing profusely.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?" I stretched my stiff body and sat up on the sofa.

"Yeah, I guess the alcohol kind of knocked me out…wait, are you sleeping on the sofa because of me?"

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up. I locked my hands together high above my head and tried to ease my aching muscles.

"Oh Edward, I didn't think. I am so sorry; please take your bed back. I can sleep on the sofa or maybe get a room in a hotel somewhere or…"

I had to admit it was cute but I needed to cut her off on that train of thought. "Bella, love, it's fine. I spend most of my nights in the on-call room at the hospital. I welcome the comfort of a real sofa. I honestly don't mind."

I bent forward in an attempt to touch my toes and appease my muscles when I heard Bella's breathing hitch. I stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at her. I followed her eye line and realized that she was looking at my tattoo on my left hip. I pulled my sweats down a little lower on my hip so she could see it properly.

"One of my permanent mistakes from a drunken night out." I had to laugh at the memory of waking up to find myself inked.

"You don't like it?" She almost whispered, her eyes still glued to the writing.

"Yes and no. I stand by what is written there but in hindsight, I probably could have gone for something a little more masculine. Maybe a shark or something cliché like that."

"You don't strike me as cliché. What does it mean? It's not English is it?"

I smirked a little at her curiosity. "It's Italian. It says 'Vivere per la passione del momento'. It means, to live for the passion of the moment."

She smiled a little as she spoke. "I like that."

I nodded and pulled my pants back up around my waist. I sat back down and flipped on the TV. I could tell she was still a little uncomfortable about being around me. I wasn't sure if it was in general or a direct result of last night.

"So you have more?"

I turned to look at Bella, but her eyes were stuck on the TV screen, refusing to look at me. "Hmm?"

"Tattoos. You said it was only one of your mistakes."

I smiled again. It seemed like she was trying to play some kind of game, to get to know me. Firing questions. I could live with that, but I planned to return the favor.

"No, no more tattoos. I have a piercing though." That caught her attention, her head turned quickly to look at me in shock. Her plump bottom lip dropped open slightly.

She almost whispered "Where?"

I decided to have a little fun with her. "Guess…"

I smiled softly, showing her that I was merely teasing and meant no real harm. She returned my smile before biting her bottom lip. I watched as her eyes swept over my ears, seeing no sign of metal. Then down my chest, again finding nothing and her brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion. I decided to give her a little hint. I moved my tongue stud to the front of my mouth, playing with it between my lips and teeth, sliding it backwards and forwards. I watched Bella's face as her eyes met my lips and it registered where my piercing actually was. She let out a short sharp laugh before muttering "No way."

"You seem surprised. Do you think I have always been this focused and settled? Hardly, I had my wild days Bella."

She nodded, but her eyes still followed my stud as I took it back between my teeth. I wondered briefly if I could hypnotize her with it. That was a bad road to go down; I would definitely take advantage of poor helpless Bella. She turned her attention back to the TV. Since the line of questioning was open, I took full advantage.

"What about you, love? Any hidden tats or piercing?"

Bella shook her head almost sadly. "Only my ears. I thought about getting a tattoo but…I don't know. I am not a big fan of needles or blood."

"So it's only me and your dumbass brother who do stupid things when drunk? Oh that makes me feel great." I laughed a little.

"I didn't say I hadn't done stupid things while drunk…"

The sentence lay in the air, thick and heavy with meaning. I let out a heavy sigh. "Bella, love. Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Nope. I have enough shame remembering it without speaking it aloud thank you."

Shame? What the hell was that about? I turned off the TV and put my full attention on the woman opposite me. "What do you have to be ashamed of?" I let out a small laugh at the absurdity of her believing she had done something wrong in getting herself off.

"Are you kidding me? I am sure this is just some huge joke to you." She snapped.

"I don't think it is a joke Bella, not at all. I really don't see what is so wrong about you knowing your own body and finding a release for your tension."

"What's wrong is that I have a fiancé! Only he should make me feel that way."

I snorted sarcastically. "Well obviously he isn't doing a very good job of that."

Bella stood up angrily getting ready to leave but I was quick to stand also, my arm shooting out to grab hers. "Look Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I won't apologize for what I said last night. And I won't let you feel guilty about something that is completely natural."

"But you…"

"I didn't do anything Bella, I didn't touch you. All I did was offer some advice. I am guessing that my guidance was of some help?"

Bella blushed and looked away from me and she pulled her arm from my grasp. She nodded slowly, yes.

"Do you regret what you did Bella? Allowing yourself to let go and feel something good and natural?"

"No. But you…you must have heard."

"Heard what, love?" I thought it would be best to play dumb. Momma always told me to respect a lady's dignity and Bella was all lady.

"I saw you outside my door…"

"You probably saw me walking back from the bathroom. Why? Did you want to talk to me?"

"No. I just thought…never mind." She blushed again but seemed to relax more than she had all morning. I hated lying to her, but I didn't want her to feel awkward around me. I wanted Bella to enjoy my company not dread it.

"How about I make us some breakfast and we can continue with our previous game of 'a million questions'."

"I would like that."

I held out my hand and Bella placed her small cold hand within my palm. It fit so perfectly, I really could get use to having her close on a regular basis. I took her in to the kitchen and helped her up on to the bar stool at the breakfast bar. I took some eggs out of the fridge and held them up high.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up."

I smiled. "My kinda girl." She blushed again and I turned to the frying pan to begin cooking.

"I guess it is my turn to ask a question now?"

"How do you figure?" I asked over my shoulder as I lit the stove.

"Well, you asked how I liked my eggs."

I turned to look at Bella, my crooked grin dancing across my lips. "Miss Swan, I believe you are not playing fair."

"Fair never gets a girl anywhere." Bella smiled and I waved my spatula in her direction, indicating for her to ask.

"When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"My father." I answered simply.

"Really?"

"Yep. He was always the head of our family, a powerful man. He saved lives daily; he was a super hero in my eyes….Things change. But yeah, I wanted to be him."

Bella seemed to think on that for awhile. I placed the eggs on to a plate and slid them in front of her. She looked at me curiously.

"I don't eat until after I run." I answered her unasked question. She nodded and thanked me for the breakfast. I sat down opposite her, but not before pouring two cups of coffee for us.

"So, what did you want to be when you grew up, love?"

Bella shrugged and answered. "Elmo" I couldn't help the genuine laughter that escaped. I was happy to see her laughing with me.

We talked for another hour, asking questions back and forth, before Emmett and Rosalie finally made their way downstairs. I made my excuses and winked at Bella. I went upstairs and changed quickly in to my running gear. I sat on the edge of my bed tying my sneakers and I just couldn't help myself. I leant down and took a long inhale of the pillow Bella had slept on. Lilacs…god she was intoxicating. I quickly sprung to my feet. I needed to run until all thoughts of Bella left my head or my legs cramped with extreme pain, whichever came first. Something told me it would be the latter of the two…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Another update hehehe

Okay, so I have had a few hits on this story but next to no reviews. Are you guys hating this? Please let me know what you think of it so far. If you guys aren't liking this then I will just ditch it lol. It is my first lengthy fic that isn't a one-shot. So I was very nervous....even more so now lol. Please, any thoughts are much appreciated. Remember, reviews are better than shirtless Edward....ok sorry that's a lie. But reviews rock too!

Again my thanks has to go to Angelz1114577, my wonderful beta and muse. This story really would not happen without her! Again, shout out to DJ and her corruption that caused me to post!

Disclaimer: I own a copy of a Twilight DVD, all four books...thats about it. Everything else is SM.

**Chapter 7 "Ipods and favors"**

BPOV

I was still seated on the bar stool in the kitchen, when Edward returned almost two hours later. He certainly had some stamina. His black T-shirt clung to his form, wet with his sweet sweat. Yes, I called his sweat sweet, so what? His pants were riding dangerously low, yet again. I could just make out the faint hint of his tattoo on the slither of skin that was showing. I had been shocked as hell to find out that not only did he have a beautiful and meaningful tattoo, but he had his tongue pierced. My stomach did a flip flop at just the memory of seeing that silver ball, lazily rocking backwards and forwards. It was without a doubt, the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I had never imagined a man with a tongue stud before, but it really intrigued me. I watched as he removed his headphones and reached in to the fridge for a bottle of watched. I still gawped as he lifted the bottle to his lips and drank almost the entire thing. His Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow and I couldn't draw my eyes away from him. Soon as he was finished, he let out a satisfied sigh and gave me a quick smile.

"Do you run every morning?" I asked, not even realizing I had really said it out loud.

Edward raised an eyebrow and then smiled that crooked grin of his. I was becoming very fond of that smile of his. "Most mornings, yes. Sometimes I have to be satisfied with a few laps around the outside of the hospital."

"Aren't you self conscious about running in front of people?" It was something I always dreaded, people seeing me sweating and puffing and panting. I barely coped with the treadmill at the gym. So embarrassing!

Edward shrugged and answered easily. "I don't really think about it much. I put on my IPod and just tune the world out. It's how I think and relieve some tension."

"So what do you listen to?" I was genuinely interested in this man and any tidbit of information I could get my hands on.

He removed the strap from his arm and simply handed me the small IPod. I put the headphones in my ears and began to flip through the tracks. I couldn't help but laugh at the wide range of music with no particular order. He took a seat next to me, leaning an elbow on the breakfast bar.

"My taste in music amusing to you?" He asked.

I laughed a little more. "What kind of person has Kings of Leon followed by Debussy? Then Red Hot Chili Peppers? Now Bach?"

He shrugged again. "I like a wide range of music. Nothing wrong with that."

I gasped as the familiar strumming of a guitar and the sweet voice of Eva Cassidy hit my ears. I turned to Edward in surprise and he looked a little confused. He reached around me to pull out one of the ear phones and leaned close to place it in his own ear to listen too.

"Songbird? You like the song?" He asked.

I tried very hard to fight back the tears, but one solitary tear rolled down my cheek. I whispered quietly. "It's my favorite song. I can't believe you have it on here."

He carefully wiped my tear with his thumb and smiled. "It's one of mine too." I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful lyrics. I could tell Edward was watching me, but I no longer cared. This song was one of my only memories of being with my mother. I didn't realize that I had begun to cry fully, until I felt Edward's arm slip around my shoulders and pull me close to his chest. His smell invaded my very being. It was undiluted pure Edward. I was almost dizzy with the way this man affected my senses. His hand softly ran up and down my arm, leaving an electric charge of goose bumps in its wake. I needed to put some more distance between us. I sat up, smiling a small thank you at him as I removed the headphones and handed the IPod back to him.

He turned on the stool so his back was to the counter and he leant backwards on both elbows, his head turned towards me as he spoke. "I take it Emmett has taken Rose home?"

I nodded. "He left about a half hour ago. I expect he will be back soon, at least I hope so."

Edward let out a short sharp laugh. "Don't count on him being back for another couple of hours Bella. Lets just say, the quickest time that boy has ever left Rose's home/bedroom was an hour and a half. And that was only because he was meeting with your parents and knew you would chew him up and spit him out if he was late."

I stared wide eyed. "Are you kidding me? Dammit."

"Something wrong, love?"

I groaned angrily. "No, I guess I can go another day without clothes. I have managed this long, right?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair and jumped down from the bar stool. He casually made his way over to a large stack of fruit that I KNEW was not Emmett's. He grabbed an apple and tossed it up in the air, knocking it with his elbow as it landed and then caught it in the opposite hand. It seemed very natural to him, like he did it all the time and made no exception just because I was watching. It was cute, and very boyishly charming.

"You need a ride to your place?" He asked in between bites of his apple.

"Yeah. I know that Jake will be at work right now. Figured it would be best to go while he isn't there, he wanted some time apart." I said, sadly. Even I could hear the pain in my voice, but I couldn't control it.

"I can take you."

I looked up surprised. "Oh I wasn't hinting. Its okay, I can wait for Emmett tomorrow. I am sure you have work or something."

"Nope." He said simply. "Emmett tried to get some time off work so you wouldn't be here alone. They wouldn't give him the time though. Personally, I don't think him calling them fuck-tards helped. But that's my opinion." I laughed a little, knowing my brother far too well. When he didn't get what he wanted, the cussing began. He hadn't really grown out of the tantrum phase of his childhood. The tantrums just moved from throwing himself on the floor to cussing and throwing his weight around.

"So I took the time off instead." He said added, as if it was nothing.

"What? Why would you do that?" I was utterly confused.

"Well I was owed a few holidays, so I took them. I could use a break and I didn't want you home alone either. Didn't work out so well for Macaulay Culkin, so I thought it was best not to take any chances." He smiled that crooked grin again. He really needed to stop that.

"Thanks…I really appreciate it." I mumbled, suddenly very embarrassed at how much trouble I had already caused around here.

Edward tossed his finished apple core in to the waste disposal and then walked forward, placing both hands on the counter directly in front of me. He leant forward as he spoke. "So, do you want me to take you?"

_YES! Right here, on the breakfast bar, take me, Edward TAKE ME! _My mind screamed at me. Where the hell had that come from? I shook my head clear. "Yes, please. But only if you don't mind."

Edward straightened his stance. "It will be my pleasure. Let me grab a shower and then we can go." With that, he turned to walk out of the kitchen, but not before removing his shirt and tossing it in to the washing machine. Why did he have to do that? Like my libido wasn't struggling enough already. I envied how comfortable he was within his own skin. He made no excuses for who he was. He was very open and kind. I wondered if he was like this with everyone or if I was an exception. I instantly scolded myself; I knew I wasn't that special, that was just how Edward was. I wasn't about to complain, he made me feel so comfortable. Like it was okay to just be me. I didn't have to always be witty or funny, sometimes there was just silence between us and neither of us jumped to fill it. I was starting to realize that I had greatly misjudged this man and knew that I could never actually hate him.

A mere twenty minutes later and I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo yet again. It felt like a completely different car to the one I had crawled in to from the hospital. I looked around his car, it was pretty neat really. I noticed his jacket haphazardly thrown on the backseat and a few CD cases scattered around the dash board. Then my eyes fell on the pack of cigarettes, hiding neatly in the driver's door. I smirked a little.

"Something funny, Bella?"

"I guess. It is just kind of a strange for a doctor to smoke." I answered honestly before I could even stop myself.

"Uh oh, busted." He laughed lightly. "I told you, I haven't always been a doctor Bella. We all have our vices."

I bit my bottom lip and lifted the arm of Emmett's T-shirt that I was wearing. Edward's eyes left the road to look at the nicotine patch sitting there. He smiled and nodded towards his own arm, indicating for me to lift the sleeve. With shaking hands I lifted the white T-shirt sleeve up over his shoulder and saw an identical patch sitting there. Without realizing, I ran my fingers over it gently with a smile. Edward physically shivered, I guessed from my cold fingers. I instantly sat myself back down in my seat, embarrassed.

"So if you are a member of the patch club, you are cheating by keeping a pack in your car!" I acted outraged, trying to remove some of the heat off of me and my wondering fingers, on to him.

"So, if I was to offer you a cigarette right now, you would turn me down?" He challenged.

I thought about it for a moment then answered quietly. "I didn't say that…"

"Mmm-hmmm" He muttered and I had to laugh again. "Face it Bella, you are a filthy, weak, wayward, sordid, appalling addict….Just like me." He winked and once again I blushed.

We pulled up in front of my apartment, only a few minutes later. I fumbled with my seat belt and by the time I put my hand on the door to open it, Edward was already there. He opened the door for me and offered his hand to help me out. "Come on love, let's get you some clothes." He said with that crooked grin of his. I almost melted in to a puddle of goo on the floor.

I walked up the steps, fishing the keys form out of my back pocket. I was highly aware of Edward's presence behind me but happy to let him stay back a few paces behind. It felt strange having him here, like I was insulting Jake. I walked down the hall to our apartment and opened the door easily. Edward held it open as I walked inside. Such the gentleman. "I will just be a minute." I muttered and began to walk forward towards the bedroom.

I heard movement in the bathroom and was shocked to see Jake step out, with only a towel around his waist. His eyes locked with mine a mixture of surprise and…was that horror? He quickly shut the bathroom door and recovered his footing, kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He began to fidget uncomfortably.

"I just needed to get some clothes. I thought you would be at work, what are you doing home?"

"Oh. Um, I just came home for dinner. You know what I am like for forgetting my lunch."

I smiled. I always had to remind him to pick up the lunch I had made him. Not once did he ever remember. It was like he had a mental block or something. I knew in that moment that he missed me. I smiled and stroked his cheek softly.

"Must have been a difficult day if you need a shower already. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sure, sure. Tough day, you're right." He tightened the towel around his waist and his eyes looked everywhere but mine. It was obviously I had thrown him by showing up unannounced and I felt suddenly very guilty.

"I will just throw some things in a bag and be out of your hair." I smiled and walked in to the bedroom collecting my clothes. I heard the bathroom door open and close again. I finished my packing in record time and when I walked back in to the living room, I noticed Jake now had a pair of jeans on. I took the opportunity to compare his body to Edward's. Jake was bigger, very well built, similar to Emmett. Edward was a lot leaner, but had beautifully defined muscles none the less. He looked almost paper white compared to Jake's Indian skin. They were almost mirror opposites.

It was during this brief comparison that I noticed Edward's fists clenched at his sides. What the hell was that about? His jaw was set and he was staring dead ahead, at Jake. I cleared my throat and Edward's eyes flickered briefly to me but his harsh expression did not change. I put my bag down just in front of the door and walked over to Jake, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I love you." I whispered in to his ear.

"Yeah, love you too Bella." He answered back very quickly. Once again he kissed my cheek instead of my lips and pulled away. I figured he was just uncomfortable around Edward. With one more sad smile, I walked over to the door where Edward was standing.

"Go wait at the car; I will be down in a minute." He said.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella please, I just want a word with Jake here." He pleaded, but his eyes never left Jake to look at me, even as he spoke.

I looked quickly to Jacob but he just nodded telling me that it was alright. I let out a sigh and bent down to pick my bag up, but Edward put his foot on top of it, keeping it in place.

"I will bring it down with me." He told me firmly. I had no idea what was going on, but I reluctantly agreed and made my way down the stairs. I stood against the cool metal of Edward's car, looking up at the apartment window trying to find some kind of hint as to what was happening. I kept looking at my watch; it has been almost five minutes. I was tempted to go back up and demand to know what the hell was going on. But then I saw Edward's lean figure walking down the steps, a scowl on his face. He was shaking his right hand, bending and flexing it repeatedly. He unlocked the car without as much as a word to me. He threw my bag on to the backseat, mumbling to himself the entire time. He didn't even bother to open the door for me; instead he opened the driver's side and pulled out his pack of smokes.

He ripped the patch off his arm and threw it on to the ground angrily. I had never seen Edward like this, it was kind of unnerving. He always seemed so calm and collected, although right now he was anything but. He fished back in to his car for a moment and came out with a small silver lighter. He put the white stick between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply with a sigh of relief. I watched as the smoke curled around his lips before leaving his mouth and nose in one easy movement. He looked up at me, obviously sensing my discomfort. His face softened slightly and he offered out the pack of cigarettes in my direction. I bit my bottom lip debating for only a brief second.

My patch joined his on the floor and I took the cigarette out of the packet. He lit it for me and then his gaze left mine once again. He was staring up at my apartment window with utter disdain. Just what the hell had happened up there?

EPOV

I watched the brief chaste exchange between Bella and Jacob as he left the bathroom. My eyes scanned the room and suddenly rage filled my very being. As Bella left to collect her clothes, Jacob went back in to the bathroom careful to close the door until he reemerged dressed in his jeans. He walked in to the living room, not making any kind of eye contact with me. Emmett was right from day one, this guy was a gutless pussy.

"Moron." I muttered under my breath.

Jake's head spun around sharply and his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're a fucking moron." I snapped.

Jake opened his mouth to speak again but Bella came out of the bedroom. He closed his mouth quickly. I watched the cold embrace Jacob gave her and my blood really began to boil. Then when he claimed to love her? It took every fiber of my being to keep grounded to the spot I was standing. As Bella walked towards the door to leave, I knew I had to talk to this asshole.

"Go wait at the car; I will be down in a minute." I tried to keep my voice even but I knew the anger came out thick and full.

"What?" Bella almost yelled. I really didn't want to argue with her right now. I didn't want her to receive the brunt of what I was feeling.

"Bella please. I just want a word with Jake here." I pleaded. I looked her in the eye to try and assure her that it would be alright. I guess I didn't do a very good job because her gaze shifted to lover boy. He nodded, telling Bella that it was alright to leave.

_Smart move, very smart._ I thought. Bella bent down to pick up her bag, but even with all the rage and adrenalin pumping through my body, I couldn't allow the girl to carry her own bag. I put my foot on it to stop her picking it up. "I will bring it down with me." I said, leaving no room for debate. Bella's gaze dropped to the floor and she nodded, leaving Jake and I to talk.

I waited until Bella was clearly out of ear shot before I walked further in to the room. "What the hell is your problem, man?" Jake spat at me.

It took every ounce of my control to speak calmly and coherently. All I wanted to do was rip this guy's head off. "Bella may not have noticed the pile of woman's clothing over there and the fact the shower is still running…but I did."

Jake froze. "Look pal, it isn't what you think…" He spluttered, trying desperately to cover his tracks.

"Then what is it? I would love to know." I said sarcastically, walking ever closer to Jake.

"It was just a mistake Edward, a mistake." Jacob said, holding his hands up in surrender.

That was a huge error on his part, the exact same words Carlisle had spoken to me, came out of his mouth about Bella. Before I could help myself I had punched Jake hard, connecting directly with his chin. He stumbled backwards slightly. I loomed over him as I spoke angrily.

"Just remember when you fuck up with Bella again…and you will, there is someone waiting in the wings, willing to be the man she deserves, not a piss-ant little kid who doesn't realize how lucky he is." I told him lowly.

Jake let out a small laugh. "Is that what this is about? You want in Bella's pants? Tough luck, that belongs to me."

Again my reflexes took over and I had Jake up against the wall, my hand around his throat, so tempted to squeeze tightly. I almost growled the words I spoke. "Don't you EVER talk about her that way. I want to make something clear here and now. Next time you show up at my home and hurt Bella, I won't hold back Emmett or myself. Is that understood _pal?_" I emphasized the last words, mimicking his own. He was unable to speak due to the tight hold I had on his neck, and that suited me just fine.

I let him go and turned, picking up Bella's bag and leaving. This fucker had pressed every single one of my buttons. How stupid was he? Did he not see how precious Bella was and how lucky he was to have her? Fucking idiot!

My hand was really throbbing and I tried to shake some of the pain away as I walked down the stairs outside. I flexed and straightened it, knowing it wasn't broken. Anger was coming off me in waves but I just couldn't help it. There was only one time I could remember feeling this angry, right before Italy. I opened the car and threw Bella's bag, maybe a little too hard, on to the back seat. I knew what I needed right now, real unadulterated nicotine. I took out my emergency cigarettes and it one. The moment I tasted the sweet nicotine and felt it fill my lungs, I let out a contented sigh. The rage was still bubbling within me, but at least I had some form of comfort for my body, a way of calming down that didn't involve my arrest for GBH.

I chanced a look at Bella and she looked absolutely terrified. She stood in her jeans and Emmett's T-shirt that absolutely buried her, making her look even smaller and more fragile. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing that I must have scared her to deal with how I was acting. To try and make peace I offered a cigarette her way and it only took her a second to accept. I watched her plump lips capture the cigarette as I lit it for her. She really was absolutely beautiful. So breakable and delicate. I just wanted to protect her, make her laugh and smile, make her happy. And that fucker up there was doing nothing but hurting her.

At that thought, my eyes traveled up to the window angrily knowing what was going on in there. I decided in that moment that there was no way on this earth, that Jacob deserved Bella. He didn't cherish her or love her as she deserved. But I knew someone who would….


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

It had been a grand total of seven and a half minutes since Edward and I had finished our cigarettes; and since either of us had spoken. Edward's eyes were still glued to the window of my apartment and he was still flexing his hand, obviously in some mild pain. I took a deep breath and willed my inner strength to help me speak.

"E...Edward?" His head whipped around to face me and I visibly jumped back at the anger in his eyes. He groaned and began rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bella. My mind was elsewhere. Are you ready to go love?" He smiled but it was not his usual kind, crooked grin. It was shallow and didn't reach his eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" He groaned again and looked down at the fist in question.

"I am not sorry Bella. Maybe I should have had a better handle on my anger but I am not sorry for hitting him."

My stomach lurched. Edward hit Jake! _Oh this can't be happening!_ Edward tried to close the distance between us, opening his mouth to say something but I quickly stepped backwards. "How could you?" My words were so quiet, I was surprised he heard me.

"Bella, love. Please..." I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I quickly turned and ran towards my apartment. I barely registered Edward calling my name and asking me to wait. I had to know Jake was alright. How could Edward do that? I rushed up the stairs and straight in to the apartment. The scene that greeted me made my heart stop in horror. There, standing in MY kitchen, wearing only one of Jake's shirts that barely covered her flawless body, was a stunning blonde woman. She turned to look at me and her lip sneered in disgust as she eyed me from head to toe. I suddenly felt like I was intruding in my own home. Self consciously I began to tug at my brother's over sized shirt, feeling completely inferior to the woman in front of me.

"May I help you?" The venom in her voice was unmistakable. She felt superior to me and I felt the exact same way. I watched as she flicked her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder and my hand went up to touch my own limp and lifeless ponytail. I realised I still hadn't spoken and began to shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Jake...I am looking for Jake." The blonde raised an eyebrow and didn't even bother to hide her smirk as she turned and yelled in the direction of the bedroom.

"Baby..." Alarm bells started going off in my head. _Baby? He wasn't her baby._ Seconds later Jake emerged from the bedroom, re-buttoning his pants. "Something wrong, Nessie?"

Nessie folded her arms across her chest and again smirked as she pointed in my direction and spoke. "Some_thing_ arrived for you..."

Jake looked up and my chest suddenly tightened as I saw the guilt in his eyes. His mouth opened and closed several times, before his head just fell in shame. Nessie walked to stand next to Jake and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tightly against her body. I watched her perfectly manicured fingers travel up and down Jake's bare chest. I needed to leave, I couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"You should be!" Nessie snapped at me and began nibbling Jake's ear. I bowed my head in shame and slowly walked out of the apartment, in a dream state. I took each step slowly and carefully, not trusting my own legs at that moment. Once I was outside, the fresh air hit me and the sunlight felt like it was blinding me. I saw Edward leaning against his car with his cell phone to his ear. As soon as he saw me, he threw his phone on to the seat of his car and ran to the steps. I didn't even feel myself falling until Edward's arms caught me.

"Oh god, Bella, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Edward kept stroking my hair as he whispered apologies that I wasn't really hearing. I felt us both slowly sink to the floor and Edward gathered me closer to him, rocking me back and forth. I felt so numb that I didn't even notice that I was crying until the salty tears hit my cheeks.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's body stiffen and his hold on me tightened. I looked up and saw Jake standing at the top of the steps with an angry scowl on his face.

"Get your hands off my fiancé!" I screwed my eyes shut at Jake's words and prayed that this was all a dream and would end soon. I felt Edward's chest rumble as he laughed and replied with an icy tone. "Sure, soon as you get your hands off every other woman."

I tried to take deep calming breaths, willing the world to disappear and the pain to end. I was pulled back to reality, quite literally, as Jake grabbed my arm harshly and yanked me up to my feet. Edward was standing within a millisecond, stepping between myself and Jake. "I swear to God, if you touch her like that again, I will end your sorry piece of shit life."

"I want to talk to my fiancé, now MOVE." Jake stepped square up to Edward's chest, neither backing down. I finally found the will to move and placed a hand on Edward's arm, showing him that it was okay to move. He hesitated only a moment and then slowly stepped aside, leaving me face to face with the man I loved. The man who was breaking my heart in to a million tiny pieces.

Jake sighed heavily and tried to reach out to touch my hand. I met him half way and he pulled me closer in to a tight hug. He felt so warm, so familiar...he felt like home. I began to relax and start to feel like this could really have all been a big misunderstanding. That was until the blonde beauty stepped out of the building, unashamed and still only wearing Jake's shirt with very few buttons actually done up. I slowly pulled away from the safety of Jake's embrace and took a deep but shaky breath to find my voice.

"I'm sorry." My voice was squeaky and filled with emotion as I spoke. Edward and Jake both turned to me in shock and asked simultaneously. "What?"

Edward angrily stepped between us again and put his hands on my shoulders. "What the hell are you apologising for Bella?"

I sighed. "For causing this." Somewhere to my left I heard Nessie's tinny laugh followed by her catty comment. "Yeah, let's face it. If she was woman enough for my wolf man, it wouldn't have been so easy to nail him."

Edward's head whipped around so fast, it was almost unnatural. He growled angrily and then pointed at Nessie as he addressed Jacob. "Muzzle your bitch and keep her on a leash before I call animal control on her rabid ass!"

Before Jake could speak, I interrupted. "She is right Edward. I am sorry Jake, I let you down." Edward moved his hands up to my face, I could see the sadness in his eyes and he spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Don't do this Bella; don't take the blame for his fuck ups." I took yet another shaky breath and tried to smile, despite the pain I was feeling. "How can I compete with her Edward? Look at her." Edward chuckled and carefully tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. "Are you kidding me? She can't compete with you. I don't see her Bella, I only see you."

Jake abruptly pulled Edward away from me and angrily spat his words. "Are you for real? You are hitting on my property in front of me? Do you have a death wish?"

I vaguely remember the noise of them shouting and the sound of a car door. My eyes were closed again and as I willed myself to open them, I saw Edward toe to toe with Jake. "Think you can take me, doc? Come on, take another swing at me." Jake taunted. Edward laughed deeply and fully. He leaned in even closer to Jake and replied. "I won't have to."

Suddenly Jake was tackled to the ground from behind and a loud "MOTHER FUCKER!" was yelled as Emmett landed on top of him. He quickly rolled Jake over on to his back and straddled his body, continually punching Jake and yelling obscenities. I flinched as each fist connected with a different part of his body and grunts of pain hit my ears. "Stop it." I mumbled. Emmett continued to take Jake apart; blood was coating his fists by now.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This finally got Emmett's attention and he reluctantly climbed off Jake's limp body and he began to spit out blood. Emmett smiled sadistically "I am not even close to done yet, asshole." The pain in my chest was slowly turning to anger. I would not have my brother arrested for my sake and I would not have Jake bloody and beaten in my name. I walked over to him and carefully helped him up to his feet. I gently wiped away some of the blood coming from his nose, and ran my fingers over his rapidly swelling eye. I took a shaky breath, which only made my chest feel even heavier and tighter.

"I need to leave." I spoke softly. Jake quickly pulled me in to an embrace, he was shaking too. "Don't let one mistake tear us apart Bella, baby please."

From somewhere behind us I heard Nessie's sadistic laugh again. The woman made me feel physically ill. "It was more than just ONCE wolf man. He sure has some stamina, huh Bella? And that shower is the perfect size for two..."

Emmett growled. "She has one more chance before I give the all clear." _What the hell did that mean,?_ I wondered. Edward's eyes grew wide and then he laughed a little. "Tell me you weren't stupid enough to bring her." Emmett just shrugged at Edward's question and dismissed it by saying, "What was I suppose to do?"

I looked from Emmett to Edward, clearly on the outside of what they knew and I didn't. Jake captured my attention again by peppering my face with soft kisses. My eyes fluttered shut and for the briefest of moments, I let myself forget what was happening and just feel. Finally his lips landed on mine. The kiss was like no other that I had shared with Jake. It was so soft and gentle, like he was afraid I would disappear or break. I let out a small moan and sank in to the kiss, opening my mouth to allow his tongue access. I was home. For those seconds, I was home with Jake, I was happy. As with most happy things in my life, it didn't last long. We pulled apart as the loud screeching of Nessie hit our ears.

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SKANK." She screamed from her place at the top of the steps. I looked at Jake, expecting him to defend me...but he didn't. I jumped as I heard a car door slam, only a few feet away.

"Oh fuck." Emmett muttered and Edward rolled his eyes while saying "Here we go."

Stunning as ever, Rosalie came marching across the pavement in her shockingly high heels and she pointed her finger at Nessie as she spoke icily, "Hey you in the cheap seats, shut the fuck up before I have to ruin my favourite pair of Monolo's with your blood."

Nessie placed her hands on her hips and laughed. "You don't scare me." She spat. Rosalie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Then clearly I am not trying hard enough." With those last words spoken, Rosalie took off one shoe and kicked it out of her path. She then took her matching shoe off her foot and lifted it up in her hand wielding it as a weapon, heel first. Nessie let out a loud 'eep!' as Rosalie charged at her, but luckily Emmett was quick enough to grab her by the waist and spin her around.

"I have no more money for your bail Rose, behave yourself." Emmett said with a small laugh, but Rosalie kept trying to wriggle out of his grasp. Nessie flipped her hair over her shoulder and spoke with venom dripping from her voice. "That's right, stay out of my way bitch." Nessie quickly ducked back behind the door as a size 7 Monolo Blahnik came flying at her head.

This was turning in to a bad episode of Jerry Springer, it had to stop. I felt the first few drops of icy rain hit the top of my head. I tilted my face upwards to look at the sky, a storm. It was appropriate really. I knew what I needed to do, I just had to find the courage to do it. I closed my eyes and for a few seconds enjoyed the feeling of the rain, bringing back my focus. I turned to look at Emmett, who was still holding back Rosalie.

"Em, I want you and Rose to leave, go home." Suddenly Rosalie stopped squirming and looked as shocked as Emmett did. "Bells, don't do this. I am your brother, your family. I am only here for you, I love you, you know that. Don't shut me out." I saw the pain in his eyes and I felt very guilty. "I am not shutting you out. I just don't want any more fighting; my heart can't take any more, please." Emmett pouted and folded his arms across his chest. He really hadn't grown up much since we were kids, its one of the things I loved about him. "Why does Edward get to stay?" I sighed. "Because he is my ride. Besides, he is going to wait in the car, out of the way."

Edward looked confused as he asked, "He is?" I silently pleaded with him and he nodded. Thankfully, he also began to push and shove Emmett towards his Jeep. Rosalie trailed behind them but not before informing Nessie that she owed her a pair of shoes and would be collecting on that debt real soon.

I turned to Jake and he stared at Nessie with a mixture of disgust and annoyance. "I will meet you inside soon." She tried to argue, but Jake stood his ground. Nessie huffed and then stormed back inside the apartment. By now I was soaking wet, but I didn't care, it was helping to keep my head clear.

We were alone. Jake tried to kiss me again but I pulled back. I had to stay strong. "I will never be good enough for you, will I Jake?"

He looked shocked. "What? Of course you are baby."

I sneered at him. "The fact that that woman is wearing your shirt tells me I'm not." Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It was the first time Bella, I swear. I was just so upset about what was happening with us. I met her at the anger management and I was weak. I just wanted to feel good about myself for awhile."

Each word he spoke broke my heart even further. "Did my feelings enter your mind at all?"

The guilty look he gave me told me that I didn't. My tears finally came, free flowing and silent as I spoke. "You have broken my heart Jake. I love you and I don't know how you could do this to me."

"Baby, please..." He stepped closer and I backed away, holding my hands in front of me, needing him to keep his distance.

"You asked me to give you some space, now I am going to ask the same of you." Jake lowered his sad eyes and nodded in agreement. "You know where I am, if you need me."

Jake laughed a bitter bark. "You know he only wants to get in your pants..."

More sad tears streamed down my face as I put on an amused sad smile. "Jake, if my own fiancé doesn't want me...what chance do I have of being anything to anyone else?"

"I do want you!" He shouted.

"Just not enough to be faithful?"

He didn't have an answer to that one. Instead he simply asked..."Tell me you love me..."

With a heavy heart I whispered. "I do love you, which is why this hurts so fucking much. You have destroyed my heart Jake."

With those final words I walked to Edward's Volvo and sat in the passenger seat. He started up the engine and I was grateful he realised I needed the silence. I watched Jake standing on the pavement, getting smaller and smaller as we drove away.

It didn't take us long to get back to Emmett's place and I noticed that his truck was already parked in the driveway. I sighed and leant forward, smacking my head against the dash with some force.

"Not ready to face the music yet?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and then I realised that the car was moving again. I had no idea where we were going, but I was glad that I had some more time to myself. We drove in silence for around an hour before Edward finally pulled in to a small dirt road in the middle of a large group of trees. He turned off the engine and then scooted his seat further back to stretch his long legs.

Again there was silence. While I enjoyed the peace, I also needed to ask the question that was bugging me so much. "You knew?"

Edward nodded sadly. "That is why you stayed to talk to him..." It made sense now. Again Edward nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Edward groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Because Bella, I was fucked if I did and fucked if I didn't. If I told you, you would have blamed me for being the one that broke your heart. If I didn't tell you, then I had a slim chance that he would be stupid enough to do the damage himself. My intention was never to hurt you, in fact, that is exactly what I wanted to avoid."

"You still shouldn't have hit him." I mumbled, his answer shocking me. "I didn't. I hit my father."

My head spun around and my mouth fell open. What the hell did that mean? Again Edward groaned, realising that he now had to explain his comment.

"Carlisle is not the super hero that he wants everyone to believe he is. He cheated on my mother many times. I caught him and some nurse, on top of his desk. He didn't even bother to stop when he saw me. It was two hours and forty seven minutes later when he finally called. He kept saying that it was a mistake and I had to help him protect my mother. I agreed to keep his shady secret, everyone makes mistakes right?"

I nodded. He sounded so sad telling his story. He helped lie to his mom, but he had her best intentions at heart. I wondered how old he was. That was a lot of pressure to put on your child at any age.

I was shaken from my thoughts as he continued with his story. "His next mistake was with the maid in the kitchen." I thought my was heart was broken beyond repair, but hearing the pain in Edward's voice right now made it break even more.

"Again he told me it was simply a mistake and I had to help him. This time, I didn't. I told my mom what I knew and she tossed him out. They divorced six months later."

I gasped. "That's awful Edward, I am so sorry. I bet your mom was devastated. How did she handle the divorce?"

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't know. She hasn't spoken to me for almost five years now, since the day in the study when I told her."

"What? Why?" I couldn't understand.

"She blames me for breaking her heart Bella. It was my words, my voice. I was the one who shattered everything she believed in. She can't forgive that, I suppose." Edward turned to face me as he spoke his next words. "So you see Bella, I couldn't tell you. You already hate me for what I did that night at the hospital, but you will talk to me. I don't think I could handle it if you shunned me too. I like you too much to have that happen."

I blushed and squirmed in my seat under his intense gaze. "I don't hate you Edward and I wouldn't have blamed you."

Edward sighed with relief and his head fell back against the chair. "I couldn't take that risk...not with you."

I had a feeling he meant more with that statement than I understood, but I stayed silent. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "So you don't hate me, huh?"

I elbowed him in the side and for the first time, my tears stopped and I managed to smile. "Bella Swan likes me, Bella Swan likes me." He sang, which earned him another elbow and smile.

"Ow", he said in mock pain and rubbed his ribs. Then, there was silence, not uncomfortable or awkward...just silence.

Finally, Edward spoke. "Would it help if I said he is an absolute moron to look anywhere else when he has you?"

I shook my head. "Nope." Edward nodded in understanding, and then smiled when I added. "But thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:- Forgive the delay in posting. I have been really sick and as a huge thank you to those of you who are still reading and have me on alert...I am going to post two chapters right now, hope this makes up for things. Reviews are love, people x

EPOV

I sat on the edge of the sofa, watching Bella mumble in her sleep. She was thrashing her head from side to side, a pained look on her face. I hated that dreams were haunting her and I was helpless to do anything. My first instinct as a doctor and as a man was to find the problem and fix it. That was me, Mr. Fix-it. Bella stretched in her sleep and her feet fell on to my lap. Without even realising, my hands went to her legs and I gently began to rub them up and down. My attempt to soothe her seemed to work a little and she let out a content sigh. I took a moment to really look at Bella. She was, without doubt, the most captivating woman I had ever laid eyes on. It was completely beyond my comprehension how Jake could treat her this way. Why would he look anywhere other than Bella? She had such effortless beauty when compared to the blonde bombshell I caught in his apartment. I had never felt such anger towards a woman. Hearing her say those things about Bella, it sparked something within me. I had this need to protect Bella at all costs and I had never felt such a strong urge before. My hand moved of its own volition and I moved Bella's hair gently away from her face and ran my fingers over her cheek. Her lips pulled up in to a small smile and she leaned in to my touch. I felt my heart swell, but that feeling faded the second I heard her mumble her first clear word since she had fallen asleep.

"Jake..."

I snapped my hand away and felt like a heavy weight had been shifted directly on to my chest. Before I had much of a chance to dwell on the feeling, Emmett walked back in to the room after saying good night to Rosalie. He stood, filling the door frame, and beckoned me towards him with a finger. I carefully moved Bella's feet and began to stand up. I heard her whimper at the loss of my warmth and touch. I reached over to the back of the sofa and placed the blanket over her sleeping body. She sighed again and then turned over.

When I walked in to the kitchen, Emmett had his hands braced on the counter and his head cast downwards. I knew what was coming and honestly, I didn't blame him. He looked up and I saw the rage in his eyes.

"You are going to tell me what the FUCK happened there today..." Emmett almost whispered. I could tell he was trying hard to keep his voice under control so that he didn't wake Bella.

I let out a tired sigh and sat on the bar stool just in front of him. I knew this had to go exactly how he wanted, or he would loose what little cool he was managing to maintain. "Where do you want me to start?"

He began to pace a little as he spoke. "Why were you there?"

"Bella was waiting for you to come home so she could pick up some clothes. I knew you would probably be gone for awhile, so I offered to take her instead."

"You let her go there? You took her to HIM?" Emmett growled.

"No. She thought he would be at work. Her plan was to go in to the empty apartment and get some of her clothes and such. I just wanted her to feel comfortable here. I was trying to help dude."

Emmett continued to pace. "So she walked in on them?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "No. Turns out he was with the girl in the shower. Bella didn't catch on at all. So we were about to leave, probably should have."

"Hold up. You were leaving? How did it end up becoming the lawn party I found?"

"Bella went back inside. You will have to ask her what happened there, I called your ass and stayed outside. That's pretty much when it all went down."

Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why did she go back inside?"

I groaned. "She didn't like the fact I hit her fiancé."

Suddenly, Emmett stopped pacing and turned to face me with a look of shock. The shock soon turned in to a smile. "You hit him? The all mighty Eddie lost his temper and hit someone?"

"Of course I did. The guy was screwing around on Bella; he needed some sense knocked in to him. Same as I told her, I should have been more controlled, but I am NOT sorry. After seeing the pain Bella is in right now, the only thing I am sorry about is not squeezing his neck until it popped."

Emmett waved his arms in the air in front of me. "Woah, woah. You had the guy by the neck? Damn, I think I am becoming a bad influence on you."

I laughed. "You wish dude."

Emmett groaned in frustration and banged his head against the counter. Since he was already pissed, I figured it couldn't hurt to bait him a little. "As your doctor, I would advise you that you of all people need what few brain cells you have."

He raised his head and then banged it back down on to the counter with a dull thud. With his head still in its resting place, he spoke. "First of all, you are not and never will be my doctor. I don't trust you to even make my coffee in the mornings. Second...this helps."

There was a long stretch of silence as we both wondered what was going to happen from here. Bella was in no real state to make any kind of rational decision yet. And I had to ask myself, just how brain washed Jake had made her during their time together? How such a beautiful flower could have a low opinion of herself was unfathomable. I had a feeling that Bella needed a break in routine and it looked like that job fell on the two idiots in the kitchen. Oh, this would not end well.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett's voice. "What do I do?" His voice sounded so pained and I put myself in his position for a moment. If some guy was doing that to Alice, I honestly don't know what I would do. Then again, I also didn't know what I would do if Emmett ever had thoughts about Alice...like I did about Bella. Talk about a dead man walking...but I would deal with that much later. This wasn't about me, it was about Bella.

I took a deep breath and then rubbed my hands together as if forming a plan. "Okay. First of all, we let her sleep. She has been through a lot recently and needs her sleep. Since I am the chief of surgery's son, it will be little to no problem to score some more time off. They will stick me on back to back shifts from here until next millennia so be it." I jumped off my bar stool and began counting things off on my fingers as if making a list. "Now, tomorrow we call Rose and Alice. We are men, we are idiots, and we have no clue how to fix a broken heart. You want to kill the guy and I want to go get my stethoscope and fix her medically. This is beyond our expertise."

Emmett nodded along with me. "Sounds good so far."

"Here is the part you may not like..." I looked at Emmett and he began to pace again.

"No way, you know how I feel about shrinks and their voodoo bullshit." He snapped.

"It is not voodoo. Maybe Bella just needs someone impartial to talk to about how she feels. Someone who can help her handle her emotions and cope with what is happening. Just someone to talk to, if she doesn't like it then we are no worse off then before, right?" I could tell Emmett's resolve was weakening.

"What if it's not what she wants?" He asked.

"Then we say no more about it. I have no intention of doing anything that would upset Bella further, surely you know that." I was a little offended at the accusation.

"You better mean that Cullen, and I am not just talking about the shrink." Emmett moved to stand in front of me, toe to toe. I knew him well enough to realise he wasn't going to try anything; he just wanted to be sure I was listening. "I have seen how you look at her. I might not like it, but while you don't act on it, I will keep quiet. But never forget, that is my sister in there and blood is thicker than water. You hurt her...I will end you and not have an ounce of sorrow at the loss of our friendship. Are we on the same page here?"

The same page? We were on totally different books. He had no idea just how much I cared for Bella and in truth, I don't think I had even let myself realise just how deeply my feelings ran. I had no intention of acting on what I wanted, simply because Bella had enough on her plate without me complicating things further. This had nothing to do with respect for Emmett and our friendship and everything to do with the timing being wrong. I nodded in agreement and Emmett backed off with a small nod of his own. He didn't need to know that our motives were very different...at least not yet.

"If she agrees...I won't complain." He muttered.

"Okay. I will call Jasper in the morning and see if he will talk to her. If he agrees then I will talk to Bella about it." Emmett nodded but kept his eyes downcast. I knew something else was on his mind but I wasn't about to pry.

I began to walk out of the kitchen when Emmett's small whisper stopped me in my tracks. "Will she be okay?"

I turned to face him and smiled. "She will be fine. What better place for Bella to find her old self again, than with her dumbass big brother?"

At this Emmett did smile, for the first time tonight. "Just so you know, you have called me a dumbass, an idiot and got smart about my brain cells...I kept a record and you will suffer for it."

I flipped him off and walked back in to the living room where Bella was laying awkwardly, trying to get comfortable. I knelt down beside her and again stroked the hair out of her face. She eye fluttered open and she moaned sleepily.

"Bella, love. Time for you to go to bed, you will be much more comfortable, I promise."

I carefully helped Bella in to a sitting position and then helped her up to her feet. I placed an arm around her shoulders to keep her upright and she leant on me. She was so exhausted that she kept stumbling and her eyes kept closing. I knew the stairs were going to be a problem, so with no effort at all, I picked her up into my arms-bridal style. I carried her easily up the stairs and then laid her down in my large bed. I covered her over and leant down to kiss the top of her head. By the time I had closed the curtains and turned the heating up in the room, she was asleep and mumbling in her sleep again. She was beyond cute. I turned to leave and as my hand touched the door I heard her sleepily mumble a name again. Only this time.....

"Edward."

...It was mine! My mind told me that it was nothing but a dream and the fact I had been so close to her, carrying her up the stairs. But my heart...my heart fist pumped the air and yelled 'YES!!!'

I tossed and turned on the sofa, trying desperately to get back to sleep. I reached down to my discarded jeans and pulled out my phone, seeing that it was 6am. I sighed, resigned to the fact that I had little to no chance of finding more sleep. I stood up and began stretching my long body. It was still dark outside and I began an internal debate on whether it was too early to run. I had just about decided to grab my running shoes when a light turned on in the kitchen. I pulled my jeans on over my boxers, but didn't bother to button them. I figured it was only Emmett, raiding the fridge AGAIN.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I found. There, sitting on the counter top was the breath taking Bella Swan and she was wearing only my shirt and nothing else. I could see the creaminess of her thighs peaking out and the shape of her breasts under the thin shirt. She had a carton of orange juice and was drinking it down greedily. My mouth fell open and I let out a whoosh of air. I had never laid eyes on a more erotic sight and something told me, I never would. Bella noticed me standing in the door way and a blush rose to her cheeks as she finished drinking. A small drop of juice fell from her plump lips and on to her chin. I wanted nothing more than to lick it off. But I knew once I had a taste of Bella, I would need more. Oh, I was in big trouble with this woman.

Bella wiped the juice from her chin and smiled timidly.

"Morning..." She whispered.

"It's early, love. Everything okay?" I asked. She nodded and I watched as her eyes gazed down my body, once again falling on to my tattoo and she smiled a little.

"I was awake and I knew if I stayed in bed, I would think too much."

"And we wouldn't want you thinking, now would we?" I teased and she smiled again. Now if only I could get her to smile that way for the rest of my life. I would die a happy man if I had that smile with me. Bella jumped down from her perch on the counter and again her shirt rode up, exposing the very bottom curve of her ass. _Fuck!_ I had to avert my gaze before I lost all self control. How could this woman not realise how spectacular she was? There was no way I could stand to watch her bend over and replace the carton to the fridge. So I suddenly became very interested in the clock on the wall. When the hell did we even get that? How could I not notice a clock on here before? Did Emmett put that up?

I was pulled out of my thoughts again as I noticed Bella move. I dared to look at her again, thankful that the shirt was now covering her completely. Her eyes were again fixated on my tattoo and I placed my hand over it. Her eyes snapped up, clearly caught, and she blushed again.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"If you keep staring at my ink, I will have to start charging."

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, as if wondering whether to say what she was thinking. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, trying to prompt her to speak. "Penny a peak?" She teased quietly.

I clutched my chest in mock horror. "I will have you know Miss Swan; I am worth far more than a penny."

She laughed a little, seeing that I took her teasing in good humour. I liked this side of Bella. Emmett had told me how she could tear him to shreds in seconds and tease him to the point he was tongue tied. That was so rare to find in a woman and so far, I hadn't seen much of that Bella. It filled me with a warm glow to see a small glimpse.

"Anyone would think you hadn't seen a tattoo before, love." I moved my hand and again her gaze fell on the writing there.

"Not one like that. I mean I have seen tacky pictures and such. I guess it never occurred to me that a tattoo could hold such meaning. I never thought of having just words and I never thought I would...like it." Bella blushed again and I let out a low chuckle.

"So you really wouldn't get one yourself?" Bella shook her head, no.

"Afraid of needles." She stated simply. I knew I was heading to dangerous territory, but we had decided Bella needed some fun, right?

I walked over to a small pot of pens and pulled out a black marker. I waved it in front of her and she caught on quickly with a smile.

"A needle-less tattoo doesn't sound so bad...I guess." I smiled and stuck the pen between my teeth. I then lifted Bella up on to the counter again and stood between her legs with an evil smirk.

"Where do you want it?" I asked with a cheeky raised eyebrow. She blushed again and then, heaven help me. Then she lifted her shirt, showing that she had on a small pair of baby-pink boy shorts. I gulped and tried to maintain my calm. She pointed to her hip, almost the exact location of my own. I took a few breaths to steady myself and then looked up in to Bella's chocolate eyes.

"And what would you like?" I asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. You write something for me." She then leant back on her elbows and I smirked a little as a very bad idea popped in to my head. As the cool marker hit her warm skin, she closed her eyes with a small hiss. I began to write in fancy script. I was careful to go over each letter perfectly and I was also extremely careful not to touch Bella's skin directly. That would only end in badness. When I was finished, I looked down at my handy-work with a smile. Bella opened her eyes and looked down at her hip. Sitting there in a perfectly elegant script was the word "Edward". Bella looked down at my name and let out a short sharp laugh and then pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Asshole." She muttered and I began to laugh even harder. She jumped down from the counter and I handed her the marker and she grinned evilly. "Just so you know, I will be tattooing you with the word asshole."

I tried to look completely serious as I answered. "Just so you know, I want you to tattoo my ass."

I began to pull down my jeans and she smacked my hands away playfully. It was nice to see Bella beginning to relax around me. I wanted her to feel comfortable in my presence. I wanted her to be happy. Let's face it, I just plain wanted her!

Bella pulled the top off the pen and began to wield it as a weapon, coming towards me. I dodged around the chairs but then we both stopped in our tracks as a loud knock at the door surprised us both. It was only 6:20am...it could only be one person. I groaned, I needed my coffee before this started. There was another impatient knock and I rolled my eyes in Bella's direction.

I walked towards the door, Bella closely behind me and thoroughly confused. Just as I was about to open the door, Emmett came running down the stairs, skipping the last few altogether and jumping over the banister. He yelled frantically.

"The pixies have invaded. It's too late for us but for the love of god Bella, save yourself!" He called dramatically.

"I CAN hear you," came an annoyed, high pitched voice from the other side of the door.

"She's bluffing." Emmett said to Bella.

"If you can hear me, then it makes sense that I can hear you too Emmett!" Alice called. I just knew she stomped her foot and had her hands on her hips by now.

"Crafty pixie logic!" He called and then grabbed Bella, holding her tightly as I opened the door. Indeed, with her hands on her hips, stood my sister.

Alice pointed a small bony finger at Emmett as she scolded. "You need to learn manners Emmett James Swan!"

She was about to continue to real off her usual lecture about treating woman with respect, when Bella interrupted her. "His middle name isn't James."

Alice and I both turned to Bella in complete shock. "What?" Asked Alice.

"Well, our mom is kind of quirky I guess and she was going through this Spanish phase and..." Suddenly Bella was cut off as Emmett's large hand covered her mouth. The look in Emmett's eyes told me that this was going to be very good. Bella began trying to elbow Emmett and squirm out of his grasp. She may have been a lot smaller than her brother, but she was sure as hell quicker and she was fast enough to get his hand away from her mouth long enough to shout one word.

"JOSÉ!" My mouth fell open in shock and Alice began giggling like a hyena.

"Revenge is sweet sister dearest." Emmett growled in Bella's ear and then let go of her, leaving his arm resting casually around her small shoulders.

I burst out laughing, joining Alice. Then in moment of spectacular timing, we both stamped our feet and yelled "Olé!" This time Bella joined in our laughing, while Emmett stood stone faced.

"Y'all done?" He asked. I walked over to him and smacked him on the shoulder. "Not even close, dude." I told him and he groaned.

Once the laughter had died down and everyone had a cup of coffee, Alice clapped her hands excitedly and addressed Bella as she spoke in her usual sing-song tone. "So are you ready for a day of shopping?"

Bella almost choked on her coffee in surprise. I pulled Alice's arm, trying to rein her in. "I said that I would ask Bella IF she wanted to go with you. Remember the conversation when I told you to stay at home until I had spoken to Bella?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Now shut up, the girls are talking. You want to come shopping with me, don't you Bella? We can go to the spa and make ourselves feel beautiful. We can buy new outfits and get some lunch. I know this great sushi bar. Oh, and there is this vintage store that we HAVE to go to. The clothes there would look amazing on you." Alice rambled.

Emmett leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. "Told you, you should have saved yourself."

Bella looked completely overwhelmed by Alice and I didn't blame her. She can be too much to take if you don't know her well enough to realise her intentions are always good.

"C...could we maybe go to a salon?" Bella asked timidly, obviously worried about upsetting Alice's plans.

Emmett and I both looked at her in shock. Alice clapped her hands again, bubbling with excitement. "Oh, of course! I have so many styles that you could try out."

Bella blushed again. "I...I will go get dressed." She mumbled and left the kitchen. Emmett was quick to follow, muttering to himself about crazy pixies. Alice was still bouncing in her seat. That was until I grabbed the base of the stool she was sitting on and spun her to face me.

"Alice. I want you to listen to me. Bella has been through a lot recently and she is NOT your new toy to dress up. She has taken a huge knock to her self esteem and I honestly didn't even expect to see her out of bed today. The last thing she needs is you turning her in to someone she isn't. This is about making her feel better about herself. It is not a game and she is not your new Barbie." I said sternly.

"Aww, but she would look so cute in hot pink with platinum blonde hair." She whined.

"Alice! I am not kidding around. Please, if for no other reason then, do it for me. She is delicate right now. I am trusting you." Alice looked in my eyes and she tilted her head, trying to figure out the strange tone in my voice.

"There is something I don't know, isn't there?" I nodded and she let out a small humph.

Again Alice studied my eyes and then her jaw dropped open in awe. She then began laughing again. "Oh, piñata boy out there is going to kick your butt."

I shrugged off her comment. "What?"

"You know what. You have fallen for little Swan!" She shrieked. I quickly shushed her and checked that neither of the Swans were within hearing distance.

"Will you keep it down! Damn." Again Alice began clapping and bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Can I plan your wedding?" She squealed and I banged my head on the counter, similar to what Emmett had done the previous night.

"You know what, he's right, this does help." I muttered in to the counter top.

"Okay, I can see that you aren't ready to talk about it yet. Just promise me, when you are, you will come to your baby sister." Alice reassured me as she placed her tiny hand on my knee. I turned my head to the side, still resting on the counter, and moved my hand to squeeze hers.

"Thank you." I told her and she smiled softly, all signs of hyper activity gone for a brief moment. That was one thing about Alice. She was always there when I needed her and somehow, she always knew when to be there. It was like she was psychic or something. She knew that I hadn't come to terms with my feelings just yet. She also knew that when I did, the shit storm that followed would leave me needing someone to talk to and a shoulder to lean on. Alice would be that shoulder, she always was. I loved my sister more than ever at that moment. I sat up and pulled her in to a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I sat in the middle of the most over the top and expensive salon I could have ever dreamed of. My toes were being painted a pretty light blue, apparently to compliment the colour of my new dress. My hair was covered in foil and I felt like a baked potato, sitting under the large heater. Sitting next to me was Alice. Her nails were already painted and her hair perfectly blow dried. She was flicking through a magazine and talking at a thousand words a second. I honestly didn't really catch a word of what she was saying to me. I was having some serious second thoughts about the new "Sexy Bella" image. I knew that I hadn't put in nearly enough effort in to my appearance lately. The second I saw the perfectly groomed beauty standing in my home, tearing my life apart-I realised that Jake wasn't really to blame, I was. How could I expect to keep a man like Jake's attention, when I made no effort? I had become lazy.

I felt so completely inferior to the woman, to every woman. "Alice..." I said simply, trying to get her attention. She looked up from her magazine, a genuine smile on her face that looked scarily similar to Edward's...only his was crooked and made my knees weak.

"Something wrong Bella?" Alice asked.

"What is it like...to feel pretty?" I asked. Her eyes widened in shock and she suddenly shooed away the woman who was pampering my feet. She turned in her chair to face me, now wearing a small scowl.

"You don't think you are pretty?" Alice asked. I shook my head, no. She let out a soft sigh. "Does this have something to do with what happened yesterday?"

"Edward told you?" I was shocked, I didn't think he would betray me that way. Alice seemed equally as shocked with my accusation.

"What? No, of course not. Rose called me. She was angry as hell and I had to calm her down." I nodded mutely. "Bella, you are very pretty. It is your confidence that has taken a beating and is making you feel that way."

"It wasn't just my confidence..." I mumbled and Alice opened her mouth to speak, but my attention was drawn to the familiar mop of blonde hair standing at the reception desk. My stomach dropped and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Alice's eyes travelled in the same direction as mine.

"Do you know her Bella?" Alice asked.

"That's her...The woman in my apartment." I whispered while trying to hide my face. Alice smirked and stood up from her seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just keeping a promise to Rose, I will be right back." Before I could even stop her, Alice was gone and busy talking to Renesmee. There seemed to be a rather heated discussion going on and I tried hard to hear what was being said, but couldn't catch a single word. Alice pointed to her purse and gave Renesmee a sweet smile. She suddenly seemed very afraid of Alice and brought out a cheque book, writing in it quickly and practically throwing the paper before leaving the salon. Alice waved goodbye and folded the cheque, placing it down the front of her shirt for safe keeping.

As Alice made her way over to me, I suddenly felt very angry that I was out of the loop. "Why did she just write you a cheque, Alice?"

Alice sat back down casually, as if nothing had happened. "Well, she owed Rose for her lost Monolo shoe."

"What? And she just gave you the money?" I was amazed.

Alice shrugged. "Well, I may have informed her about the gun that I keep in my purse. Do you think I should go for the clear top coat on my nails, or the pearl?"

I blinked in confusion. She couldn't have just said what I thought she said...Could she? "You...you have a gun in your purse?"

"Not really..." She said easily and I relaxed. "...Jasper is the one who carries the gun." I coughed in shock and a little fear. Just who were these people?

"I think I will go for the pearl," Alice said to herself as she inspected her nails. I suddenly felt a little uneasy around the bouncy little woman next to me. Maybe Emmett was right, she was an evil pixie after all.

Several hours and two throbbing feet later, I was finally able to sit down. Alice was at the counter ordering two large lattes, I was sitting in the small booth of the quaint and hidden coffee shop. How Alice had found out about this place, I had no idea. I was completely surrounded by shopping bags from different designer stores. She had insisted on paying for everything and said that we would figure out the details later. I had an entire new wardrobe sitting next to me, a new start-a new Bella. I was so lost in thought that I jumped slightly as Alice took a seat next to me.

"I promise Bella, we are done. I have worked my magic and now I need caffeine to refuel and help the next poor fashion disaster." She said flippantly as she places the two lattes on to the table.

"Hey!" I told her. She just smiled sweetly. I had to admit when it came to shopping, Alice was like some kind of wizard. She knew my size instantly just by looking. She knew what styles and cuts would suit my figure. She even bought me two bags that were filled with lingerie only. I told her I would never ever wear the plunge bras and lace thongs. I was a firm believer in comfort over fashion, but Alice wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Alice, I have to figure out a way to pay you back somehow. I can get a job or something..." Alice lifted her hand, telling me to stop speaking.

"Bella, I won't hear a word of it. I wanted to take you shopping and dress you up for the day. I have a feeling I had much more fun than you did." She dismissed the conversation with a sip of her drink.

"I can't let you do that..." Alice turned her head sharply towards me, a pretend look of anger on her perfect pixie face.

"If you keep talking about this, you are going to offend me." She told me simply, affectively ending any argument I could give. She threw the credit card on to the table with a small laugh. "Although, I think we need to give this poor guy a rest. He has had a hard day."

I joined Alice in laughing, thinking about the many machines that the card had been swiped through. I reached out to stroke the plastic, as if comforting the abused card...but I suddenly froze. I looked at the raised letters on the card 'Mr. E Cullen'. I looked up at Alice, wide eyed and completely confused.

"Alice, why are you using Edward's card? Did he pay for all of this?" I questioned.

Alice choked a little on her latte and quickly put the card in to her purse, muttering under her breath.

"Alice! Why is Edward buying me clothes?" I was getting angrier by the second. I was not some charity case, some poor beaten and bruised girl who needed rescuing. I was not his damn project to fix up!

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'don't look gift horses in the mouth'?" Alice asked. "It is pretty relevant here, Bella. Edward is a good guy and he wanted to do something nice for you. He wanted you to have a good day and to relax. If it means anything, the other half of the deal was that I didn't dress you as Barbie. In return, we got to use his card." She continued. "Do not read too much in to it. Edward has always been generous with money. He has his reasons, but you would have to ask him about them. Just believe me when I say, he isn't acting out of total selflessness."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I don't like the idea of charity and I am going to insist on paying him back."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

I finally took a sip of my drink, letting the sweet, sticky mixture slide down my throat and coat my tongue. I turned to look in the mirror that covered the wall behind us and I let a small smile creep up on to my lips. Alice had insisted that she had full control of my hair and as with everything else, she had been totally right. My hair was now cut in to many cascading layers and peppered with golden highlights which instantly made my skin seem less pale.

Alice spoke up from behind me. "So, feel pretty yet?" She asked.

I shrugged. I didn't really feel much of anything about myself. Alice let out a small 'hmf' as I turned back in my seat. "So you don't feel pretty around me?" She questioned.

"Are you kidding me? You are so bouncy and pretty. How could I feel anything but inferior?" I told her honestly. I had no idea why I was being so truthful, I just felt like I could.

"Well I won't even ask about Rosalie. No one feels anything but a wall-flower next to the goddess. But what about your boyfriend?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No. I never feel good enough for him. I feel like I am in his shadow and always disappointing him. I always felt honoured that he would even look my way, I knew he could do better than me." I said, before taking another sip of my latte.

"What about Emmett?"

I let out a sigh. "I feel like the silly little sister. I like that he makes me feel that way. I get to just relax and feel like a kid again, it's freeing. But no, not pretty." I told her.

Alice seemed to think for awhile before she spoke the next name. "Edward?"

I shrugged yet again. "I don't know, Edward makes me feel..." I paused. How did he make me feel? He made me feel comfortable and like I was alright. "He makes me feel like...myself."

Alice sat back in her seat, with a proud smile on her face. Something about my answer had obviously pleased her.

Finishing her drink, Alice then stood up and began to gather up the many bags filled with clothes. "Come on Bella, we should get home. I want to see you in all of these dresses. We can put on a fashion show for the boys!" I felt sure that if her hands weren't full of bags, she would have been clapping. Instead, she settled for her hyperactive bouncing. Caffeine and this girl obviously did not mix and I made a mental note of it.

A short time later, I found myself standing at the top of the stairs with Alice screeching my name loudly. "Isabella! Get your glamorous butt down theses stairs at once!"

I was still unable to move. I was wearing a deep blue strapless dress. The black belt around the waist instantly gave me an hour-glass figure. The skirt landed above my knees in long ruffles. I wore sparkling silver heels and Alice had spent a long time curling my hair so that it fell in to soft waves. I felt completely uncomfortable and I knew the moment I walked down the stairs, I would be met by laughter at how foolish I looked. I turned and began to walk back to my room...well Edward's room, when I felt a tiny hand on my wrist.

"Oh no you don't. I put a lot of work in to you and I intend to show it off. Downstairs now." Alice told me firmly. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the stairs and pushed in front of three gob-smacked men.

Jasper had a sly smile on his face and I saw his eyes quickly rake up and down my body, which was practically on display in the skin-tight dress. I looked over to Emmett and he raised an eyebrow of surprise before half smiling.

"Well, where did my baby sister go? You look beautiful, Bells, really." Emmett complimented and then kissed me on my cheek, hugging me tightly.

Alice clapped and bounced excitedly, a pattern I was starting to see with her. "Edward? What do you think of our new Bella?" She asked.

EPOV

!

BPOV

I looked over at Edward. His mouth was hanging slack and his eyes glued to me. I suddenly felt heat rush to my cheeks. There was something about the way Edward was looking at me; it made my knees go weak. I felt it...That look in his eyes, the way he was unashamed of his appreciation for me. I felt pretty! Me, Bella Swan...I was pretty. Emmett cleared his throat loudly and elbowed Edward, knocking him out of his daze. "What? Oh yeah, sorry. You look...There are no words Bella." I blushed again as Edward stumbled over what he wanted to say.

Emmett elbowed Edward again and he seemed to finally come out of whatever trance he was in. "You should see the other clothes we bought. I even found Bella the cutest leather jacket. Hey Edward, maybe you should take her out on your bike sometime. You two would look so cute together in your matching jackets." Alice said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Well I think you look wonderful, Bella." Jasper chimed in again. Wonderful, I had the approval of Mr. N.R.A. I smiled politely. He stepped forward with a kind smile, but my eyes were scanning his clothing for any sign of the concealed weapon. "I wondered if I could have a word with you for a moment Bella...alone?"

_WHAT?!? _My internal voice screamed at me. I was about to make up an excuse when I saw that everyone else had discreetly left the room. _Oh God!_ I thought. I began to back up and move away from Jasper, suddenly terrified. His green eyes were searching mine.

"Bella, are you afraid of me?" He asked, a slight tone of offence in his voice.

"No..." I said, very unconvincingly.

"I happen to read people's emotions very well; you are terrified of being alone with me. Have I done something to make you feel uneasy around me darlin'?" Jasper began taking a few steps backwards, increasing the distance between us for my own comfort.

"I just...I am uncomfortable around...you know. Guns." I told him.

"And what?" Jasper seemed baffled.

"Well...you carry one." Jasper's face was an absolute picture of confusion as I answered him.

"What? Why on earth would you think....ALICE!" He shouted, as if scolding a small naughty child. From the next room I heard Alice's giggle followed by her yelling. "Well baby, you do pack some serious heat."

Jasper groaned and ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the sofa. "I don't carry a gun, Bella. I am licensed to own one, but I have never felt the need to actually purchase one of my own."

I let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the chair opposite Jasper. I had never noticed before just what kind eyes he had. I willed myself to speak so I could avoid an awkward situation. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Did Alice tell you my occupation?" Jasper asked. I shook my head, no. He nodded and continued to speak. "I am a therapist. I help people to deal with their emotions in bad situations. Emmett has not told me any details of your relationship Bella, but you are not the first victim of domestic violence I have met." I froze and felt a sickness in my stomach. It was the first time anyone had called me that to my face...a victim. He wasn't done talking.

"I am not going to ask you to talk to me or confide your feelings in me. I am however, going to offer my knowledge to you. I am good at what I do, Bella, and I could really help you understand your situation, but more importantly, yourself. I see the way you hold yourself, your head lowered, barely speaking unless spoken to. You have all the classic signs of domestic violence as well as some that are not so obvious. I am only telling you this because I do not want you to think Edward or Emmett betrayed your trust. If you want someone to talk to, you can call me day or night. We can just speak on the phone rather than face to face, if it is easier. Or I can come by and we can talk in person. Or you can tell me to mind my business and get the hell out of your face. The decision is entirely yours Bella and I promise, I am not about to take offence if you choose not to talk to me. I just want you to know...you have somewhere to turn." Jasper fished out a small white business card out of his pocket and placed it in to my hand.

I stared at the name and phone number on the card, completely shocked at what had just happened. I had no idea that Jasper was a therapist. I hadn't considered really talking to anyone about Jake; he was getting his own help. But I heard his words echoing in my head. 'I could really help you understand your situation, but more importantly, yourself.' Somewhere along the way I had lost myself and I so desperately wanted me back.

Jasper took my silence as a queue to leave and he stood up from his chair, but not before walking over to me and kissing the top of my head affectionately. Just as he reached the door, I finally found my voice. "Thank you, Jasper."

He turned back to me and smiled brightly, once again I was drawn to the kindness of his eyes. "You're very welcome Bella. Remember, day or night, just call."

With those final words, he left the room. I stood up and automatically went to put the business card in to my pocket, quickly realising that the dress had none. I cursed under my breath and with no other option; I put the card down my dress, tucking it in to my bra.

I spun around quickly as I heard the door open again, I am sure my face was covered in guilt. Edward flashed me his crooked grin and walked further in to the room.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked.

I nodded and his smile grew bigger. "You truly do look beautiful, Bella. Although, I already thought that before Alice turned you in to her new fashion project."

Edward continued to walk closer to me. "I can't keep the clothes. I am going to take them back tomorrow..." I told him.

Edward reached out to tuck some of my newly highlighted hair away from my face and behind my ear. "Why would you do that?" Edward questioned.

"Because I have no way to pay you back..." His hand froze in my hair and his smile faded instantly.

"I wouldn't want you to pay me back." He told me firmly. I stepped away from his touch, my previous anger building again.

"I am not a charity case, Edward. You can't fix me with expensive clothes." Edward's eyes widened in amazement.

"Have I ever given you reason to think I pity you?" He asked. I didn't answer, so Edward took a step closer. "Answer me, Bella. Have I ever made you feel like my charity or duty?" He asked a little firmer this time. I shook my head no and he continued to close the distance between our bodies. "Then I think your accusation is a little unfair. It is not wrong to want to see you happy." Edward told me.

"It's too much Edward." I whispered.

Edward took my face between his hands and looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. "Nothing is too much for you, Bella. The fact is, my father pays me a sickening amount of money every month. He feels like he is rewarding me for following in his footsteps, but what he is actually trying to do is buy my forgiveness. I can think of no better use for his money than to make you smile. You are doing me a favour Bella, really. Please let me do this for you; let me do this one small thing. It would mean so much to me if you would allow me to put his money to good use." His eyes locked with mine and saw that he really needed to do this as much for himself as for me.

"Alright, but you have to let me thank you somehow." I demanded. Edward's face broke out in to a huge smile. I suddenly had the feeling I had walked in to a trap.

"Well, it seems Emmett is out with Rose tonight and I have absolutely no intention of cooking tonight. So you can thank me by joining me for dinner at my friend's restaurant. Would you do me the honour?" He asked and his eyes danced at the possibility.

"I guess I need an excuse to wear my new clothes, but I could easily cook something for us..." Edward put his hand over my mouth, shutting me up instantly.

"Too late, you already agreed. We can leave around eight and I shall wine and dine you within an inch of your life." Edward beamed. I tried to speak but he held his hand tighter against my mouth. "No arguments, the decision has been made."

Edward winked and then walked out of the room, leaving me standing and wondering just how I was roped in to a fancy dinner at some fancy restaurant. I didn't do fancy, I was out of place at Pizza Hut! I pulled Jasper's card out of my bra and looked at it again. Could I really face all my demons and actually talk to someone about how I was feeling? It was a new an interesting concept, one I wasn't sure I liked.

I realised I was over thinking everything. I needed to take one step at a time. I put the card back inside my bra and took a calming breath. _First thing first_. I told myself. I had a dinner in less than three hours and I had an entire wardrobe to search through. This was beyond my expertise.

I took a deep breath and called loud enough for them to hear in the next room. "Alice...?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:- Okay, so I stopped updating on Ffn because I didn't seem to have much of a following here. I don't know if people here just don't like this story or what, but I decided to kind of leave it alone. However, I have had a couple of kind Pms asking if I am going to update, so for the few here who are still interested, I will now keep up to date with Twilighted and post every Saturday with updates until it is complete.**

**I would really appreciate reviews, be they negative or positive. Anything constructive is always great. With that said, I will now upload three chapters to bring y'all up to date. Enjoy.**

Not your type

BPOV

It had taken Alice two hours and thirty five minutes to complete her work on me. She then stood back, looking at me as if I were a painting that she had just created and was searching for any changes to be made.

"Damn I'm good," She told me and then took a bow, signalling that she was done.

"So I can look?" I asked timidly. She nodded and her hyperactive jumping began again as I turned to face the mirror. I don't know how she managed to keep still while she had applied my make-up. It seemed like Alice was always on fast-forward compared to the rest of us.

As I turned to look at my reflection, everything seemed to move in slow motion. First, my gaze was drawn to the vivid and deep red colour of my floor length silk dress. It hugged my curves perfectly, cinched together at the waist by a small strand of diamonds. The top of the dress was low plunging and I was surprisingly thankful for Alice's suggestion of the push-up bra. Even I thought the girls were looking pretty good. My hair was straightened but the ends were slightly curled to show off the newly cut layers that had been placed there.

The most surprising thing was my face. My eyes looked brighter, my cheeks rosy and healthy. The bags under my eyes from numerous uneasy nights sleeping next to Jake were gone and I was smiling. Me, Bella Swan, SMILING! I barely recognised myself; I didn't look like me at all. Alice had used what she called her 'magic cure' to cover all traces of bruising or scarring from my back and arms.

"Is that really me?" I whispered.

"I know, I do fantastic work," Alice beamed.

All I could do was nod mutely. I couldn't see a trace of myself anywhere in the reflection in front of me. Part of me was ecstatic. If I wasn't Bella then I could be someone who didn't have a boyfriend who she loved dearly, but suffered regular abuse from. I could be someone whose heart wasn't broken. I could be someone important, someone people cared about. But on the flip side, if I wasn't Bella anymore, then where did she go? And who exactly was I now?

I was pulled from my thoughts as the bedroom door swung open. Stunning as ever stood Rosalie with a pair of blood red stilettos and a matching colour lipstick.

"As requested, Miss Cullen," Rosalie told Alice and she clapped excitedly yet again. As Alice reached out for the shoes, Rose pulled them away.

"Now Alice, we talked about the whole clapping thing, remember? What did we say you looked like?" Rosalie scolded.

Alice put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "I do NOT look like a chipmunk on crack!"

Rosalie smiled and handed Alice the shoes and lipstick. She held them up proudly and grinned in my direction.

"The finishing touches to your outfit!" She proclaimed.

Alice bent down and placed each shoe on my foot, as if I was some kind of doll. Then in the blink of an eye, her hand was on my chin, drawing down my bottom lip to apply the red lipstick. When she was done, Alice flopped down on to the bed dramatically.

"It is tiring being so brilliant," She told us and Rose rolled her eyes.

"You look stunning Bella. You will have every guy in the place fighting to get to you," Rosalie told me and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Bet I know who will be at the front of the line..." Alice muttered.

Rose and I both turned to Alice in confusion and she instantly bolted upright. "Um, shouldn't we be leaving Rose? We have our own plans for tonight."

"Ugh! Do not remind me. Actually, do remind me so that I can beat the shit out of Emmett for dragging me out to yet another fun filled evening," Rosalie groaned.

"They might not sing this time, Rose. The karaoke isn't mandatory after all." Alice tried to console her.

"Can you make sure Emmett knows that please?" Rosalie said, and then followed it up with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, Alice is right and we should be going. Have fun tonight Bella," Rose said and just as quickly she was gone.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward walking towards the bedroom door. He was wearing a simple black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie which remained undone for the time being. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes locked with mine. He smiled but then his eyes began to take in my entire appearance and a small scowl appeared. He leaned his head around the door to where Alice was sitting on the bed.

"Alice...a word" was all he said before he went downstairs. Alice shrugged and skipped down the steps, following him.

I waited for what seemed like forever, expecting one of them to return but they didn't. I tentatively began my own descent down the stairs, careful not to break my ankle in the high shoes. As I reached the bottom step, I could hear voices.

"I fucking begged you not to do this Alice," Edward said in a stern voice that I hadn't heard before.

"You are overreacting! I didn't do anything." Alice whined like an eight year old being told off by her parents.

"Anything? Alice you did everything! She looks like you and Rosalie." Edward chimed in again. I moved further in to the hall and I could see Alice standing in the kitchen facing Edward, neither aware of my presence.

"And just what is wrong with how I look?" Alice demanded.

"Jesus Alice, nothing but it is not her!" Edward almost yelled.

I took another step forward and the floorboard beneath my foot creaked loudly. Both Edward and Alice turned quickly to look at me. I was caught. Edward groaned and ran his hand through his hair before sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar.

Alice turned to him and folded her arms across her chest. "Get a hold of yourself Edward and when you do, I will accept your apology," Alice told her brother and then walked out of the front door without another word.

I stood glued to my spot on the floor, staring at Edward who had his head in his hands and fist fulls of his hair. I turned to go back upstairs when his quiet voice stopped me.

"Don't leave..." He told me.

I sighed and turned back to face him, surprised that he was now not only standing, but standing just inches away from me.

"Was that about me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Edward merely nodded slowly. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Edward groaned again and closed the distance between us. He put both hands on my cheeks and tilted my head up to face him, my lips just inches away from his. I froze. Being so close to Edward was dangerous. He made my head spin and my mind stop functioning. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and his crooked smile returned. "There she is..." He whispered.

"W...why were you fighting with Alice?" My voice came out much more high pitched than I would have liked.

"We weren't fighting, just...disagreeing" Edward told me.

"About me?" I asked.

"I didn't like the fact that she has made you look like someone else. You don't look like Bella anymore..." Edward whispered, his face still inches away from my own.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I was confused.

"The very worst," He told me simply.

I stepped out of his embrace, needing to clear my head of all things Edward.

"Maybe I don't want to be me," I told him.

Edward tilted his head to the side as if studying me. "Who do you want to be?"

"I don't know, just not me...not for tonight," I said quietly.

Edward stepped closer to me again, his green eyes boring in to mine. "But I asked Bella to join me for dinner tonight, not someone else," He pleaded.

"It's still me...Alice just improved me," I told him.

"Not possible to do," Edward told me. "I will make you a deal. You be Bella, I will be Edward..."

I opened my mouth to cut him off, but he put his finger across my lips and continued to speak. "No one else exists. We have no past, no future...just this night. The rest of the world vanishes for us and we simply enjoy our meal. What do you say?"

I thought about what Edward had said. The rest of the world vanishing did sound pretty good. I nodded and Edward's grin returned. "Then it is settle," Edward said firmly and then walked back in to the kitchen collecting his wallet and his keys. "Aw shit." I heard him mumble from the kitchen.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, I chased Alice out of the house before she could do my tie. The suit doesn't look right without it. Dammit," He said as he began trying to fumble with the tie.

Edward Cullen, Mr. Perfect, couldn't tie his own tie. I giggled and he turned to look at me. "Something funny, Swan?"

I nodded. "How can you perform surgery but not tie your own tie?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I will have you know, I can tie my own tie...I just can't do the fancy Windsor knots that Alice can." Edward pouted and I laughed even more.

I walked in to the kitchen to join Edward. I slapped his hands away and began to tie his tie in the larger Windsor knot style. I kept my eyes locked on the black silk in my hands, but I knew that Edward was staring at me and not what I was doing. It made me a little uneasy being under such an intense gaze. Jake had never looked at me that way, in fact, I don't think anyone ever had. Edward's eyes blazed with curiosity and kindness and something that I could not put my finger on. Whenever Edward's gaze was on me, I could feel it. My skin would vibrate with anticipation and my breath seemed to come quicker.

I knew I had to be on guard with Edward. He unlocked something dangerous within me...passion. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Sure, I wanted Jake, but never in the way that I wanted Edward. Just the smell of him would make my stomach flip and my mind retreat to bad, bad places. I was starting to realise that there was defiantly a mutual attraction between myself and Edward. This fact scared me even more. If he decided to act on it, I wasn't sure I would have the strength to say no. My heart still ached for Jake and what he had done, but being around Edward somehow eased that pain to merely a dull thud.

My mind had run away with itself again and I didn't realise that I was standing with my palms now pressed firmly against Edward's chest. His hands placed on top of mine brought me back to reality and I jerked away from his touch.

"Where did you go?" Edward sounded concerned.

"Sorry," I mumbled and took another step away from Edward.

"So, would it be awkward and too date-like to give you flowers?" Edward asked out of the blue.

I stared at Edward wide eyed and in utter shock. "I guess it would be," I told him.

That crooked grin returned and from the cupboard next to him he pulled out a single white rose and held it out towards me. "Good job I only got you one then," He told me smugly.

I took the rose from him and stared at it like it would vanish at any moment. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled the sweet scent. I smiled at him. "No one has ever bought me flowers before" I said quietly.

Edward seemed shocked. "Never? Well damn, if I had known that, I would have gone for the full bouquet."

"No...This is enough Edward. Thank you..." I leaned up to gently kiss Edward's cheek, my lips perhaps lingering a little longer than they should.

The air between us became instantly charged. Edward placed his hand on the back of my neck, his hand threading through my hair. He dipped his head down, his eyes dark with desire and determination. I felt my heart flutter and my stomach drop. I wanted this; I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I had to know if what I was feeling was really something or if I had simply put Edward up on a pedestal. I could taste his breath and it only made me want him more. His lips were almost touching mine and it was clear he wanted me to make the final move. I did. I leaned forward and just as my lips were about to ghost over his, the shrill voice of Alice hit our ears.

"No Emmett, I don't think you left your phone in the KITCHEN!" She emphasised the final word, making it clear that it was a warning meant for us. I jumped away from Edward just as Emmett came in to the room.

"Fuck, do not tell me I left it at work again!" Emmett yelled to no one in particular. "Hey, I thought you guys were out for the night?"

"We were just leaving actually." Edward recovered quickly. He then took hold of Alice's arm and dragged her off to the corner of the room. I watched as they exchanged hushed whispers. I figured that they must have made up because the talk ended in a hug and Edward kissing the top of Alice's head.

Edward made his way over to me and took hold of my hand, walking me to the door. "Ready to be wined and dined?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. I nodded and we began our walk to his Volvo.

It took half an hour for us to reach the very expensive looking restaurant. We were standing in front of the hostess who was blatantly flirting with Edward. In response, Edward's arm went around my waist and pulled me tightly to his side. It was a small gesture, but it made me feel so important at that moment.

The woman guided us to our table and ever the gentleman, Edward pulled out my chair for me and handed me a menu before he took his own seat. I looked around at the restaurant, it was absolutely full. Edward followed my gaze and as if reading my mind he spoke. "It's the grand opening. His second restaurant. We wouldn't have had a chance at getting a table if I didn't know the chef."

I smiled and looked down at my menu. It was all in French. I knew I would make a fool of myself tonight. I did not belong in this type of environment. I didn't speak a word of French; I would have to guess what I would be ordering. What if I ordered something I didn't like? How would I explain not eating it? Edward knew the chef, would I have to eat it anyway so I didn't seem rude?

"I really recommend the duck. It is his speciality. Unless you would prefer something else? Is there any special you like? I will tell you which one it is." Edward said kindly. I expected to see a sarcastic grin or some kind of amusement at my lack of knowledge, but all I saw was kindness and understanding.

"I...I really enjoy chicken," I told him.

Edward's eyes cast down the menu and then he looked back up with a smile. "Orange chicken?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect," I told him and closed my menu, sliding it across to him.

"Edward! Bonjour!" A startling, deep voice from behind me greeted.

Edward stood from his seat with a false smile. "Laurent, Comment êtes-vous ?" Edward spoke in fluent French and he shook the large man's hand.

"Très bien, merci. Je suis si content que vous pourriez venir." Laurent replied and then his eyes landed on me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and took a sip of my water.

"And who is this?" Laurent asked, his accent thick and full.

"Oh excuse me. Laurent, this is Bella. Bella, this is the head chef and family friend, Laurent." Edward gestured towards me.

"Nice to meet you." I told him feeling very uncomfortable about the way he was looking between me and Edward.

"Since when did you bother to spend money on your women, Cullen?" Laurent asked and I saw Edward's jaw visibly clench.

"I mean no offence Bella, you are just not his usual type," He said flippantly. I felt the comment land with the impact of a fist to the stomach. "Edward usually has the perfect models on his arm and he has no time or need to bring them to any of my restaurant. I mean they both know how the night will end, right Cullen?"

"Laurent...quit while you are still breathing," Edward hissed.

"It is a compliment to the girl! She obviously has a lot more about her than your girls. She looks smart and not your type at all. I was just surprised to see you on a date with a nobody..." Laurent said with a laugh.

Edward snarled and opened his mouth to speak but I was quicker. "We aren't on a date," I said firmly. Edward stared at my wide eyed. I finally understood what was happening. I was misreading signals from Edward. He had his taste in women and I was not it. I guess that was why he was so angry when Alice made me look different, I was looking less like a sister-figure to him and he didn't like it. I knew where I stood now...and it hurt like hell.

"I am his roommate's sister; he was just doing me a favour," I told them both and had to sip from my water again to cure my suddenly dry mouth.

"Ah that explains it," Said Laurent. "Anyway, nice to see you again Edward. Hope you enjoy your food." With those final words, he was gone.

Edward sat down, his eyes locked on me with an angry gaze. I looked at my menu again, not understanding a word of it, but choosing the distraction instead of facing the truth of what was in front of me.

The menu was quickly whisked from my grasp and I had no choice but to look up.

"What was that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "What was what?" I pretended to not care.

"Don't do that; don't play games with me Bella. You know that you are not just Emmett's sister to me," He told me firmly.

"I also know that this isn't a date," I responded.

"I am going to make something very clear to you Bella. The only reason that this is not a date is that you don't want it to be. You are not in the best of places right now and I refuse to take advantage of the situation for my own benefit. You are like no other woman I have met Bella, you fascinate me. I would love nothing more than to have you on my arm for the entire world to see." My jaw dropped open in shock, but Edward wasn't done. "There is something between us Bella, something I would give anything to explore further. I was not alone in feeling the attraction between us in the kitchen, right?" I couldn't find words. All I could do was blush and lower my eyes.

"Look at me Bella." My eyes instantly snapped up at his instruction. "I do feel I should explain some of Laurent's comments to you..."

I shook my head. "You don't owe me any explanation, it's none of my business."

"I want to explain. Bella, my work takes up a lot of time. Before that, I had medical school and volunteering at any hospital or care-home that would have me. My career is my focus and I don't really have time for a relationship...well that isn't strictly true. I never WANTED to make time for a relationship. What I took instead was one night stands and sure-things. I am not proud of it Bella, but it worked at the time. I know I have to settle down eventually, but I hadn't found the desire to. My outlook has changed a little but it would be fair to say that I haven't taken a girl out on a date for many years." Edward's eyes looked at mine, sad and almost pleading for understanding.

"What changed?" I asked.

"You don't want the answer to that," Edward said firmly, ending the conversation.

I let out a heavy sigh, and looked down at the table settling in front of me. I saw what seemed like hundreds of knives and forks lined up next to my plate. Why would I need more than one? I felt like everyone was pointing at me and laughing, knowing I didn't belong here. Even Laurent had noticed how out of place I was within seconds of meeting me. I ran my fingers over the fork, trying to decide the order in which they should be used.

From the other side of the table, Edward's hands fell on top of mine, squeezing gently. I looked up again and he leant forward over the table, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Want to get out of here, Love?" He asked.

"Very much so, yes," I answered with a rapid nod of my head. Edward laughed and stood up from his seat. I stood also and I felt Edward's warm hand on the small of my back as he helped to weave us in between the tables.

When we got outside the cool air hit me, sending a shiver through my very being. I wrapped my arms around myself and within seconds, Edward's jacket was sitting on my shoulders. He put his arm around me and we walked to the car in silence.

Once we were inside Edward's Volvo, he turned the heat up and quickly pulled away. The silence in the car wasn't uncomfortable at all but it was however, rudely interrupted by the loud rumbling of my stomach. "Guess I should have fed you first," Edward laughed.

I blushed and muttered an apology under my breath. Edward seemed unphased and simply pulled off on to an unfamiliar road. I tried to figure out where we were and that was when I saw the ever familiar golden arches up ahead.

"Oh you cannot be serious! We ditched that place to come here?" I asked, laughter of my own filtering through.

"I didn't take you for a food snob Bella. Now you said you wanted the chicken. So will it be Mcnuggets or Mcsandwich?" Edward asked as he pulled in to the drive-through. I burst in to fits of laughter and Edward quickly followed suit. I suddenly felt at ease again and I couldn't help but realise that yet again, it was all thanks to Edward Cullen...I was in some serious trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

The Yoko factor

EPOV

I had changed in to my jeans and grey T-shirt since Bella and I had decided to go to join the others at the bar. Bella was still in the bathroom changing and I found myself pacing up and down the landing. My palm was twitching to grab my phone and make Laurent know just how much I wanted to have him suffer.

When I saw the hurt on Bella's face as she told Laurent that I was only taking her out as a favor to Emmett, I wanted to lay into the French bastard then and there. I tried to help ease Bella's discomfort without letting the cat too far out of the bag.

She had asked me what had changed my perception of women and my mind screamed, _"You did!", _but my mouth merely uttered, "You don't want the answer to that." And I knew that she didn't. The last thing I wanted to do was cause more complication and upset to Bella.

My pacing stopped the second that Bella walked out of the bathroom; she was a completely different woman. Her hair was straight again and she had only the faintest traces of makeup. She wore tight black jeans and a white vest with her small leather jacket on top.

I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my lips, and it grew even larger as I saw her blush.

"Back to plain old Bella," she mumbled.

"Believe me love, there is nothing plain about you," I told her, ending any argument she could make. I was still staring like a horny teenager and I saw her begin to grow nervous under my gaze. I shook my head to clear the spell she had put on me.

"So, I thought maybe we could take my bike?" I suggested, while subtly moving closer towards Bella, inhaling her beautiful scent.

"Um, sure," She said, but I noticed hesitation in her voice. Her hands were in front of her, idly playing with the zip on her jacket, eyes downcast.

"We don't have to if you aren't comfortable, Bella." I tried to ease her concerns but she shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." She didn't finish her sentence; instead, she bit her bottom lip. She really had to stop doing that; I only had so much restraint. Her brow furrowed and I could tell she was struggling with something she wanted to say.

I started to worry that something was really wrong. I stepped closer to her, using my finger to gently lift her chin and make eye contact. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip, loving the feeling of the soft, supple flesh. We were standing so close that I could practically taste her. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, beg her with my touch to want me in return.

I moved my hands to rest on her waist, still holding her body against mine and she let out a small sigh. Was it annoyance? Happiness? Lust?

Her musical voice pulled me out of my own head. "I want to ask you something."

"Anything, love," I told her, and I meant it too. I would have given this girl the entire world if she had asked for it. But knowing Bella, she would never ask for it.

"There is something I have always wanted to do, but I have never found the courage. Now I feel like I really need to do this for myself...to somehow find where I have gotten lost. I am sure I am making absolutely no sense to you. I mean, it is only a little thing and you will probably laugh, maybe it is dumb, maybe I should just cancel..." She began to ramble.

I placed my finger across her lips, silencing her for a moment. Her big brown eyes were wide with embarrassment. "What is it?"

"A piercing," She mumbled against my finger. Now that was a shock and a half.

I could feel her soft breath against my finger and Edward Jr. began to twitch. "Where?" I whispered, and I felt all of the air whoosh out of my lungs as she lifted her shirt to expose her beautiful pale white stomach. My dick, which was already stirring, sprang to almost full attention as I saw how low her jeans were riding. Her pink thong was visible over the waistband and I audibly gulped.

"I am really worried that I will back out if someone doesn't come with me. Will you?" Bella asked. My eyes were still glued to her flawless flat stomach. I had such an urge to run my tongue along her hips, to feel her shiver under my touch. I didn't dare to open my mouth to speak; for fear that my tongue would act of its own volition. I nodded yes and Bella jumped in to my arms.

_Oh fuck, this is such a bad situation_, I told myself. I tried to keep my hips away from her so she didn't feel my erection digging in to her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered, and blushed as she pulled away from my stiff body and walked down the stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I looked down at the bulge in my jeans. "Dude, you are not making it easy to play things cool. Calm the fuck down, will you!" I told my little buddy and after a few mental pictures of my grandmother in her bathing suit while we were on vacation, I was good to go.

A short while later and I was outside revving the engine of my Ducati 1098. It had been awhile since I had taken her out for a spin. I really let the engine growl, enjoying the feeling of her between my legs once again. I noticed Bella walking out of the house and I let the engine tick over as she came closer to the bike.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Her eyes were glued to the machine, looking at it with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Yeah, she is my girl. I thought it might be a little cliché to get her in red, but I have a soft spot for simplicity and class," I told her as I ran my hand lovingly over my bike.

I took one of the helmets and handed it to Bella with a smile. I placed the other on my own head, making sure the visor was still up and I could see her. I watched as she hitched her beautiful leg and straddled my bike. A shudder rippled through my body as I imagined how tightly her thighs would be wrapped around the seat.

I felt her fumbling hands behind me and I turned to look over my shoulder at her. "What are you doing, love?"

"I can't figure out what to hold on to." He voice was muffled by the helmet and I let out a small chuckle.

"That's easy..." I told her. I reached behind and took her hands, wrapping them around my waist. "...Me."

I knew she would be blushing, but her hands tightened around my stomach and she scooted her ass closer to my body. I groaned as I felt her breasts push tight up against my back.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't let go." Those were my final words before I pulled back the throttle and shot out of the driveway, pulling in to traffic.

The bar was a nice ten-minute ride from my place, and I enjoyed every single second of Bella pressed against me. I drove in to the parking lot and sat my bike down next to Emmett's Jeep. I let Bella climb off the bike first and then I followed. She giggled as she walked and stumbled a little. "My legs feel like jelly from the vibrations," she told me.

I laughed with her and put my arm around her waist to steady her. I kept my hand resting on her hip as we walked in to the bar. It didn't take long to spot the guys; they were in their usual spot playing pool.

Alice was the first to spot us. "Uh oh, trouble arrived!" she giggled and hugged Bella closely. Jasper gave us a small salute as a greeting and Rose waved. Emmett kissed Bella on the cheek, gave her a tight hug, and then turned to me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't," I told him, but I knew it was useless. Emmett grabbed my face with both hands and planted a kiss on my lips. Everyone laughed and Rose rolled her eyes. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Who let him near the whiskey? You know how handsy he gets," I groaned. Jasper just shrugged and handed me a cue to join the game. Then he turned to Bella, offering another.

"You play?" he asked. Bella just shrugged and took the cue with a smile.

"I play, but not well," she informed us. Jasper broke out in to a huge grin, figures he would be sick of losing to Emmett by now.

"Great. You and Edward against Emmett and me." Jasper seemed pleased with the new game and began to rack up the balls.

"Aren't you two playing?" Bella asked Alice and Rose. Rosalie wiggled her long nails at Bella. She had always refused to play for fear of breaking her nail. She preferred to sit and watch Emmett's ass as he bent over the table. Yeah we all knew Rose!

I leant down, my lips almost touching Bella's ear as I whispered. "Alice is banned from playing after she almost knocked a guy out by using the cue as a twirling baton." Bella burst out laughing and Alice's eyes widened in anger.

She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. "You told her!" She scolded me and I just pulled her under my arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, do you want to break?" Emmett asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

Bella made her way over to the table and began to pull back the cue. I groaned and shook my head.

"No, love, let me help." I stood behind her and placed my hand over hers on the table, showing her how to position her hand correctly. My arms lay on top of hers, my body pressed tightly against her own. My eyes shut for a brief moment as I smelt her hair. I almost forgot what I was doing and had to focus my mind again. I placed my hand on top of hers on the cue, pulled back, and took the perfect break.

I stepped back, Bella turned around with the most genuine, and beautiful smile I had ever seen. "I potted a ball." She sounded triumphant.

"Looks like we are stripes then," I told her and the guys. Jasper nodded, but Emmett stared at me with something hiding in his eyes. I mouthed the word 'what', but he didn't move from his stance.

I ignored Emmett and watched as Bella bent over the table to take her second shot. I watched the way her jeans tightened over her perfect ass and I groaned quietly. My own jeans suddenly felt a lot tighter. More than anything, I wanted to have Bella bending over that table so I could walk behind her, run my hands over her ass and slide...

My thoughts were quickly halted as Emmett grabbed my arm and dragged me off in to the corner of the bar.

"What the hell man?" I hissed. Emmett's eyes were almost black with anger.

"Stop it!" he growled.

I was totally confused. "Stop what? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Have you?" Emmett punctuated the last word with a jab of his finger to my chest.

"What is your problem?" I had no idea what was happening, maybe Emmett had drank too much.

"I saw the way you were looking at Bella. She is my sister!" Emmett still had his finger against my chest.

"I am aware of that fact yes." _He had completely lost it._

"Then do not look at her like she is one of your girls," Emmett hissed through gritted teeth. Guess I wasn't as subtle as I had thought.

"Look, Emmett. You have always known how I feel..." I started, but Emmett quickly cut me off.

"And I had no problem with how you '_feel_' as long as you didn't act on it. I saw that look in your eyes, Cullen. I will NOT let my sister become one of your cast offs!" Emmett was hanging on to his temper by a thread and suddenly, so was I.

"Excuse me? Who said anything about me casting Bella anywhere?" I yelled, thankfully the karaoke in the bar was loud enough to not draw attention to us.

"It's what you do, Edward. You fuck and then you leave. I mean that's fine dude, more power to you. Get all the pussy you want and more, for all I care. But I will NOT let you add my sister to your already long list." Emmett had stepped closer to me, squaring up. I was not backing down; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You really believe that I think..." Again, Emmett cut me off.

"That's the problem! You don't think with anything but the head in your pants. You will treat my sister as a whore, same as you do all the other women. Maybe you are really fucked up from your mom leaving, I don't know and frankly, when it comes to my sister, I don't care. You will not break Bella and then just leave her. Jake already did enough damage for a lifetime; I will NOT let you use her as your sex toy!"

Something about the way Emmett was talking about Bella made me snap. Without realizing what I was doing, I had pulled back my fist and hit Emmett square in the jaw. His face fell to the side and then he slowly moved back to look a me. He held his jaw and I expected the sudden onslaught of Emmett's full anger, but suddenly his face softened.

"You stupid son of a bitch..." he said quietly. He shook his head and let out a laugh. "I am the first person to sing the praises of Bella; she is the most wonderful woman I have ever known. I have been honored to watch her grow in to the person she is today. But damn, Edward, you weren't supposed to actually fall for her!" Emmett let out another laugh.

"I know," I muttered. I ran my hand through my hair with a defeated groan. I had created such a mess for myself.

Emmett placed his hand on my back, patting lightly. "You're absolutely fucked, Edward," he comforted.

"Don't I know it," I mumbled. Then Emmett yanked my head back, his face suddenly serious.

"You break her heart and I break your neck. We clear?" he warned and I nodded. "By the way, you punch like a girl, Cullen." Emmett laughed and walked back to join the others at the table.

I waited off to the side for a while, watching as Bella laughed and joked with my sister and friends. She looked so care free and happy. I suddenly wondered what it would be like for Bella to be with me every day. Everywhere I went, Bella could be on my arm. Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween...every occasion could be spent by her side, worshipping her.

With that final thought, Bella turned to look in my direction. Her big brown doe eyes locked with mine and my breathing hitched. For a brief moment, I wondered if she knew what I was thinking, but her soft smile told me she had absolutely no clue. She pointed to the table, indicating that it was my turn to take a shot. I needed a fucking drink.

I walked over to Bella and tucked her hair behind her ear, something I had become very fond of doing. "You take my shot; I am heading to the bar. What would you like?"

"Oh, I can buy my own drinks, Edward." She began to fumble with her purse that was buried in her pocket, but I halted her wrist by holding it tightly.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that I will let you," I told her, but she shook her head and tried to fight against my hold.

"So stubborn," I told her.

"Who is stubborn?" Jasper chimed in, chalking up his cue next to us.

"Bella here won't let me buy her a drink." I told him, all the while keeping my eyes directly on Bella.

"You have already done too much for me, Edward, I can't," Bella muttered and blushed deeply.

"Can't or won't?" I asked her and she opened her mouth to respond, but Jasper's loud whistle caught us both off guard.

Jasper had caught the attention of the guy behind the bar and was pointing to the top of Bella's head. "Jenks, the brunette right here...her drinks are on my tab, man." The guy nodded and Jasper smiled smugly. "Problem solved, now can you two please put your purses away and play some pool?"

"I happen to like my Prada purse actually," I said with a perfectly straight face.

Jasper tasked and placed his hand on his hip and spoke an octave higher than usual. "Bitch please, you wish you could pull off Prada."

Bella leaned in to me and I could tell she was trying very hard to keep from laughing. "He did that a little too well."

I let out a short sharp laugh and nodded. "Scary isn't it?"

"Fuck you both," Jasper said as he flipped us off and walked over to get another round of drinks.

"Well, since you aren't getting the drinks, you can take your shot," Bella told me and pushed me closer to the table.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you just wanted to check out my ass as I play," I joked with one eyebrow raised.

"So?" she responded leaving me speechless.

"Eugh! Please, my stomach is not that strong, stop it!" Emmett scolded her as Jasper returned with our beers.

"Oh, like we haven't had to watch you with your eyes glued to Rose's chest all night?" Bella retorted, clearly challenging her brother. To my left I saw Jasper spit out his mouth full of beer in shock. Alice giggled and Rose blushed...a first as far as I knew.

Emmett pulled Bella in to a huge bear hug, spinning her around. "There is my smartass sister!"

I laughed as Emmett refused to put Bella down again, reminding me of the first time I had met her. I took a long pull from my own beer and then put my focus back on the game on pool. However, it didn't escape my attention that Bella's eyes were indeed on my ass as I bent over.

A couple of hours later and we were pretty buzzed. As usual, Emmett, Jasper and myself had stood up to take our turn at Karaoke. Our trademark song was "Yesterday" by The Beatles. Jasper, of course, took the lead (the least tone deaf of us). Emmett and I stood in back, prepared with our own mics. The music began and Emmett and I started to sway to the slow tune, complete with synchronized snaps and steps. We backed up Jasper's voice on the chorus, our arms around each other's waists, playing the part well.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

As the song finished, I looked out at the usual sea of people laughing at our performance. As always, Alice was yelling at Jasper for embarrassing her. Rose had left to pretend she didn't know us. We always managed to embarrass them beyond belief and Jasper and Emmett always had their balls in a vice for days after.

But then my eyes landed on Bella. She wasn't at all ashamed or annoyed, her head was thrown back and musical laughter was leaving her mouth. She had taken our singing in the same fun that we had and she enjoyed it. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, she was laughing so hard.

If I didn't know before, I knew right then-she was the woman for me.

Bella's eyes landed on mine, she smiled sweetly, and for the briefest of moments, I let myself believe that I saw something hidden in those chocolate pools of emotion. Maybe she could feel something for me too. Her attention was drawn back to Alice as she dragged her over to the bar and my fantasy moment was over. Back to reality...


	13. Chapter 13

"Breathe"

Chapter 13

"Stop fidgeting," Edward whispered as I sat in the small waiting room. I was starting to think this wasn't such a great idea after all. _What if something went wrong?_ _What if I was left with a hideous scar?_ I felt myself squirm in my seat again as the thoughts kept on coming.

I felt Edward's hand rest gently on top of mine and he gave it a tight squeeze to gain my attention. I looked up in to his deep green caring eyes and he chuckled softly.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. Don't feel like you have to prove anything here. If you want, we can just leave..." Edward was cut off by someone calling my name loudly.

I jumped, and this time it was I who grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it out of pure fear. Standing there was a tall woman who looked absolutely nothing like I had expected. She wasn't some kind of scary, butch, piercing addict, she looked normal. This was comforting, but unfortunately...not comforting enough.

"Bella?" She asked again, her gentle smile aimed in my direction. My stomach dropped and my head whipped around to stare at Edward, wide eyed and obviously on the edge of a breakdown.

"Come in with me? Please, Oh God, you have to come in with me. I can't do this alone!" My voice was squeaky and rushed but Edward simply smiled and nodded once.

Edward stood to his feet and didn't let go of my hand for even a second. Instead, he pulled me up along with him and threaded his fingers through mine as we walked towards the menacing looking room. The first thing that caught my eye was the large, black, medical looking bed and the tray of instruments next to it.

"Hi, Bella. My name is Iriana and I will be doing your piercing today. Please, have a seat..." Iriana pointed to the evil bed and I merely stared wide eyed, paralysed on the spot. I was faintly aware of an exchange going on between Edward and the woman, but everything seemed muffled as if I was under water. I still couldn't move and then, I was flying. It took me a moment to realise that Edward had in fact scooped me up into his arms and laid me down on to said table. He lifted my chin and made me look in to his calming eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked softly. I could only nod and that seemed to be answer enough.

Iriana lifted my shirt and I suddenly felt something cool on my stomach, tingly almost. That was when I saw it, the long, thin needle sparkling in the light. My chest tightened and I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for breath, desperate to fill my lungs, to ease the burning, but it only became worse.

"Bella, Bella, you have to calm down or you will hyperventilate," Edward tried to soothe me. He stroked my hair gently and slowly, but it didn't help in the slightest. I was still gasping and my chest felt like it had a ton of weight sitting on top of it. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Bella, love. You have to take breaths through your nose to regulate your breathing. Come on, you have to calm yourself." Edward tried again, his face hovering above mine, but I couldn't focus clearly.

I heard Iriana speak, but she sounded miles away, and my head began to spin. "If you don't do something, she is going to pass out..."

"Dammit," I heard Edward cuss and then, before I even knew what was happening, his lips were on mine.

My focus returned and I had no choice but to breathe through my nose, and slowly I began to centre on what was happening. Edward was kissing me. I had imagined this moment a million different ways and not one of them was like that, but if this was my chance, then I was going to make the most of it.

I returned Edward's kiss and for the briefest of moments, he froze, almost shocked ,and then my entire world was turned upside down. His soft lips moved against mine in a slow, soft motion and then his tongue traced along the edge of my own, asking for permission. My tongue met his only half a second later and dear God, he tasted like cinnamon. My body was on fire as I felt his round stud tickle and tease my tongue. I moaned softly as Edward's hand tangled in my hair, it felt so perfect, so right.

As we broke apart, I opened my eyes, that I hadn't even realised were closed and looked at Edward. His crooked smile was infectious and I felt almost giddy. His lids were hooded and his eyes were darker than I had ever seen them. He licked his lips and looked down at my stomach. I followed his gaze and sitting there was a beautiful bar with rubies on either end. I couldn't believe it, I had done it and it didn't hurt a bit.

The snapping of Iriana's gloves caught my attention and I shot up in to a sitting position. I blushed, realising the performance I had made over something so insignificant to her.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, but the kind woman only smiled.

"Happens more than you would think. A lot of people have problems with blood or needles, you're boyfriend was great. Can we borrow him for any other fainters?" Iriana laughed at her joke, as did Edward. I on the other hand opened my mouth before my brain could register its actions.

"No!" I snapped. This made Iriana laugh harder while Edward stopped completely. He pushed my hair back behind my ear and looked in to my eyes as if trying to read my mind. I couldn't hold his gaze. I had been so stupid. Edward had only meant to calm me down and I had read far too much in to the whole situation. The kiss was from a medical standpoint. He had been telling me to breathe through my nose; he was trying to look after me. I winced as the realisation hit me.

"Don't do that," Edward had whispered, his hand resting on my cheek.

"What?" I questioned, and Iriana mumbled something about getting our change as she left the room.

"Don't sit there and try to spin what happened in to some kind of tale of pity or self loathing. We both know why I did it and yeah, it was a dumb move. But we also know that there was no reason to continue that kiss other than...I wanted to. Lord, help me, I even want to again." I looked for any kind of humour on his face but I saw nothing.

Edward leaned closer to me and I felt sure that he was going to kiss me again, but then he sighed and pulled away just as Iriana returned.

"Here is your change," she said as she handed Edward some bills.

"What? I haven't paid yet..." I was confused but really, I shouldn't have been.

"Your boyfriend already paid." She said with a shrug and began setting up for her next appointment, obviously eager to get rid of us and move on.

"Don't argue, we can discuss it later. Right now I need to get some food in you and be sure you are okay." The way Edward spoke left no room for argument. I had a feeling I was witnessing Dr Cullen's bedside manner. I nodded and he carefully helped me down from the bed and thanked Iriana.

We walked out to Edward's Volvo and he kept his arm around me the entire time, making sure that I was steady on my feet. He opened the car door and even buckled my seatbelt for me. I lifted my shirt and looked down at the sparkling jewel. Edward had helped me pick it out when we first arrived and he had wonderful taste. I heard the car door shut on the opposite side and Edward groaned.

"Can you stop doing that? I am trying to be a gentleman here and that is really not helping," He mumbled, his eyes glued to my pale stomach. I reached down to touch the tender flesh, but Edward quickly grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"You shouldn't go messing with it, that's how you get infections. In fact, it should be covered." Edward disappeared on to the back seat, rummaging around with his ass high in the air. I had a sudden new appreciation for Levi's and their tight jeans. I bit my bottom lip trying to keep all thoughts of Edward's ass out of my mind. I had enough trouble concentrating as he bent over the pool table last night, but he was so much closer now.

He returned a few minutes later with a first aid box and a proud smile. He produced a tube of antiseptic gel and a dressing. He put the gel on to the material and then pulled the strips off the edges to stick the dressing over my new piercing. I was sad to watch it vanish from sight, but I knew better than to argue with Doctor Cullen's orders right now.

"There we are; two birds with one stone. That will prevent any infections and you now have no reason to lift your damn shirt." I couldn't help but laugh as I lowered my shirt. Edward started the car and even though I had absolutely no idea where we were going, I didn't care. I would have followed Edward anywhere.

I looked out of the window and after awhile the scenery began to feel familiar. I had spent a lot of time in this part of town and I knew it well. As soon as we took the left turn, I knew we were heading for little coffee shop that I loved so much.

"How did you know?" I asked. There was no way this was coincidence.

"Emmett doesn't hold up well under torture," Edward joked as we pulled in to the parking lot. Not many people knew about Aro's coffee house, so it was always quiet. That's why it held a special place in my heart. Most days I could be found sitting there with a book and several empty cups around me.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, the smell of the beans hit me. The rich and full aroma almost had me flying to the door. Again, Edward took my hand as we walked in to the shop. The bell rang and the assistant yelled from the back that she would be through in just a moment. As I suspected, the place was deserted. Only two other customers in the place and I noticed that my favourite booth was empty. I pointed to the seat, showing Edward where I was heading.

"Okay, what do you want to eat and drink?" Edward asked as he began to read the menu above the counter.

"A large latte and a toasted mozzarella and tomato sandwich." I said without hesitation. Edward turned to me with a look of surprise and I just shrugged. "I like it here," I mumbled, and then quickly scampered over to the booth.

It seemed foolish, but that small piece of familiarity within all of the madness brought me infinite comfort. I closed my eyes and smelt the mixture of coffee brewing and the leather of the booth seat. I let my mind wander back to the simpler times when everything seemed to be heading in a straight line, a well thought out plan. Now everything was zig-zagged and chaotic.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that not only had Edward returned with the food and drinks, but he was seated next to me, watching me with an intense gaze. I opened my eyes and a slow smile formed on his lips. I looked down and saw two lattes and two toasted sandwiches. I raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded good," he simply said and then bit in to the sandwich.

Ten minutes later and Edward and I had both finished our lunches. We had eaten in almost complete silence, but it was the best kind. We were comfortable, sneaking the occasional glance at each other as if enjoying some kind of private joke. I felt unbelievably happy and for the first time, things didn't seem so dire.

Edward reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box, perfectly wrapped and with a golden ribbon around it. He placed it on to the table and slid it towards me.

"A little birdie told me that it is someone's birthday today," he whispered, as if divulging a secret.

I was instantly annoyed. "Who?"

"Like I said, Emmett doesn't do well with torture," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, well I plan to test that damn theory." I folded my arms across my chest. I hated celebrating my birthday; it seemed like pointless attention and need for material goods. I was happier if it past by completely unnoticed. It usually did, apart from my dad and Emmett. I could deal with that, they were my family and the only people who were allowed to make a fuss of me. After all, I am the baby of the family.

"Bella, I know you like to keep things private. I promise I am not going to make a big deal of it; I just wanted to get you a gift that I thought you would enjoy. Is that so wrong?" Edward asked as he slid the box even closer to me.

"I do NOT want this becoming a big thing. I am not one for enjoying attention, Edward, it makes me uncomfortable." I knew I sounded ungrateful, but I couldn't help my feelings.

"I know, love, which is why no one will tell Alice on pain of death," he laughed.

"Oh no, Alice!" I had the sudden vision of pink balloons and glitter and a huge party all revolving around me. My stomach turned and for the briefest of moments I thought I might loose my lunch.

"I promise, she will never know." Edward winked.

I sighed in defeat and gingerly took the box and pulled on the gold ribbon. It came away easily and I lifted the lid. I gasped when I saw what was inside. Sitting on a black velvet cushion was a pair of beautiful ruby stud earrings. They were small and simple, but the way the stone caught the light was stunning. In between the two earrings sat a gold necklace with a dainty tear drop ruby hanging from the delicate chain.

"Oh, Edward. I can't accept this, it's too much!" I ran my fingers over the necklace wondering if it was some kind of trick and he would take it away at any moment.

"I would be insulted if you returned it. However if you don't like it..." he began, but I was quick to cut him off.

"No, I love it. It is the most beautiful piece of jewellery I have ever seen. It's just too much." I muttered.

"Nothing is too much for you Bella. Now maybe you see why I picked that particular belly-bar..." he smiled smugly.

"It matches!" I gasped.

I looked up in to Edward's green eyes and saw the tiniest hint of fear. Did he see this as me rejecting him? I loved the gift and I knew I had to accept. I would never want to hurt Edward's feelings, ever. I nodded and smiled.

"You accept them?" He asked, like an excited child at Christmas.

I laughed. "On one condition..." I started and Edward raised an eyebrow curiously. "...you kiss me again."

Edward's jaw dropped in surprise and I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Had I really just asked that? It was what I was thinking at the time, but I hadn't really meant to say it. Something was seriously wrong with my brain to mouth filter.

"Deal," Edward stated, just that easily. He scooted forward and placed his hand behind my neck. Achingly slowly he leaned closer and closer until finally, electricity. His lips were on mine, persistent and determined. There was no hesitation this time; he knew it was what I wanted. I needed to taste him again and as I opened my mouth, his tongue found its way to mine. The alien feeling of his stud made my stomach tighten. It was the most amazing sensation and a direct contrast to the rest of Edward's warm and soft tongue. My mind drifted briefly to what other things his tongue could do and then he began to suck on my own. I moaned and sank further in to the kiss. I felt moist heat between my legs and had to clamp them close together in order to find some kind of friction.

As we pulled away, we were both left panting for air and drowning in a sea of passion.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I second that," laughed Edward, and he placed a soft kiss on my nose. He then reached down on to the table and picked up the delicate chain. He indicated for me to turn and as I did, I lifted my hair so that he could fix the necklace in place. After he closed the clasp, he placed a solitary kiss on my neck and I shivered in delight. I turned back to face Edward and he looked extremely proud.

"I knew it would suit you," he announced triumphantly.

"Thank you, really. It is absolutely beautiful." I smiled and looked down at the earrings. I unclasped my small hoops and placed them in to the box and put the new studs in their place. I felt like some kind of princess in a fairy tale. This whole thing was far too good to be true. I couldn't stop smiling!

"Bella?"

My head whipped around quickly.

"Jacob?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

"Jacob"?

Just his name sent an indescribable rage cursing through my entire being. _What was it going to take to get rid of this fucker? _I thought. I watched, helpless as Bella stood to her feet and walked over to him. My fists clenched on the table and I had to stop myself going over there. It wasn't my business...at least not yet.

"Bells, I knew you would be here," Jake beamed, clearly pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here Jake? I asked for space, can't you even give me that?" Bella sounded suddenly drained and exhausted. All that hard work we had done in building her back up seemed to be undone by one conversation with the asshole.

"I know, I'm sorry baby. But how could I not see you on your birthday? I thought maybe...maybe we could get something to eat." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was this guy for real?

"She already ate..." I almost growled at him. His head whipped around and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't remember asking for audience participation," he countered, and I felt my fists tighten even more.

"Stop it, please. I do not want a public scene again, I can't take this." I could tell that Bella was on the verge of tears, and it was instinct that caused me to stand up and put my arm around her neck.

"What are you doing with my fiancé?" He was now practically yelling and I felt Bella tense in my arms.

"Will you keep it down! It is pretty obvious that you are completely oblivious to the fact your so-called fiancé is trying very hard to keep it together and has no desire to draw attention to herself," I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so now you know her better than I do after what, a week?" Jake snorted, and then it turned in to a bark of a laugh.

"Actually, yes. So what the fuck does that say about you, Jacob?" I responded and his laughter stopped instantly.

"You're an arrogant prick. I knew from day one that you were trying to get in to her pants. Why do you think I lost my temper so much to begin with? This is your damn fault! You're the reason that Bella was in hospital! You're the reason she is being kept away from me!" He stepped close to us with each new statement and I suddenly felt the need to stand between him and Bella. He would never hurt her again, not as long as I had breath left within my body.

"If you really believe that, then you are seriously deluded. Bella deserves better than to flinch with every sudden movement. She should live knowing that she is worshipped, not abused. Isabella deserves nothing but utter love and devotion." I was struggling to keep my words calm and even. I had never wanted to hurt someone more in my entire life.

"And I suppose you love her enough to give her that?" Jake laughed as if it was the most absurd thing that he had ever heard.

I lost it completely and I pushed Jake's chest sending him backwards slightly. "YES! I love her enough to treat her right and if she will give me a damn chance then I will show her how she deserves to be loved!" I heard Bella take a sharp intake of breath behind me. _Fuck! _

I turned to see an utterly confused and scared Bella, her arms wrapped around herself. I cringed and took a step towards her, but she recoiled slightly. I had completely blown it, I was so close, and then I had revealed too much too soon.

Jake laughed and I bit back the need to break every bone in his body with a satisfying crack. "Looks like she doesn't feel the same way about you buddy."

I took a lunge towards him but Bella stepped in between us. She took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes, willing the words to come out. "Jake, you shouldn't have come. I am not ready to deal with things between us yet, I'm not strong enough. Please, I need a little more time."

Jake reached out to stroke her cheek with care, and while he may have missed the small flinch, I didn't. "Please just call me, baby, we need to talk." His eyes were pleading with her and she gave a small nod in response. I caught the smug smile in my direction, over her shoulder as he hugged her.

Bella and I both stood in silence as Jake left and I shoved my hands in my pockets, a habit I had since I was a child whenever I was nervous. Her big brown eyes turned to look at me and I opened my mouth to apologise, but she held her hand up, halting my attempts.

"Can...Can I borrow your car?" Her voice was timid and strained.

"Of course, Love. Do you want me to get a cab back home?" I tried to cover up the fact that I was terrified I had just ruined our progress in friendship. I was completely taken by surprise with her question, but I would never deny Bella anything.

"No, we can go home first. Are you sure you don't mind?" I could see the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

I used my thumb to wipe away the one stray tear which had escaped and I smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind, Bella. You are more than welcome to borrow anything you need. For all I care, keep the damn thing."

Bella laughed a little and seemed to visibly relax. I could only hope that she was smart enough to not drive to that fucker's place.

BPOV

I walked up the strange driveway, suddenly very nervous about what I was letting myself in for. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to find some form of inner strength. I knocked on the door very lightly. It only took a couple of seconds before it swung open. I smiled shyly.

"Um...Hi," not my best opener, but I really had no idea what to say.

"Afternoon Sugar," Jasper drawled. His hair was still wet from what I assumed was the shower and he wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt which he was still in the process of buttoning up. I noticed a tattoo on the right side of his chest. It was an old looking Celtic cross. Somehow, it really suited his personality. He stepped aside and gestured for me to enter the house.

I walked in and stood in the foyer, unsure of where to go. I was suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a brief squeeze, which strangely calmed me. "Don't worry darlin', I don't bite," he laughed and lead me in to the living room. There was a huge brown leather sofa along the far wall.

"Do I have to lay on that?" I felt absolutely stupid, but my mind wasn't exactly on top form.

"Only if you're real tired. Relax Bella, sit on the damned TV if you wish...actually no, don't. There is a game on tonight." Jasper's kind, wide smile put me at ease and I sat on the sofa, a little awkwardly.

"Would you like a drink Bella? I have some beers or Sweet Tea or a little wine that Alice left. I'm not well equipped for visitors, sorry." He ran his hand through his wet hair and I took a moment to see just how attractive Jasper really was. I had never looked at him that way before, and I suddenly saw what attracted Alice. He was so kind and genuine; he always made me feel more relaxed.

"I guess a little wine on my birthday couldn't hurt." I muttered, and then instantly regretted it. I clasped my hand over my mouth but it was too late.

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut." Jasper laughed as he left the room. I took a moment to look around and saw that most of the pictures on his wall were hand painted and all seemed to be the same subject...Alice.

As Jasper entered the room, I couldn't take my eyes off the art work. "Did you paint those?" I whispered in absolute awe.

"Yes Ma'am," he nodded. I smiled, it was clear to anyone how much he loved Alice just by looking at the way he painted her. It was touching and very intimate. I jumped a little when I heard a pop next to me. I turned to see that Jasper had two champagne flutes in his hand and was pouring champagne in to each of them.

"W..What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well it would be rude to not celebrate your Birthday, Bella, and my Mama would never forgive me. I was brought up with manners don't you know?" he laughed and handed me one of the glasses. I blushed and we quickly clinked the glasses together in a toast.

"Should you be drinking during a session?" I took a sip of the bubbly alcohol and enjoyed the way the fruity tang hit the back of my throat.

"You aren't paying me Darlin', its fair game." Jasper sat back on the chair opposite me and I instantly tensed.

"So are you therapist guy now? I asked awkwardly.

"Therapist, friend, stranger... Bella, I am here to be whatever you need me to be. Relax, you aren't under interrogation. If you want, we can sit in silence and get buzzed on the bubbly," he shrugged, and then took a long pull from the champagne flute.

"Edward said he loved me," I blurted out.

"Or we can dive right on it." Jasper chuckled. "So how did you feel hearing that?"

I shrugged and sat silent. Jasper didn't move, his eyes remained fixed on me as he waited patiently. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Scared..." I finally rasped and Jasper only nodded once in understanding.

"Why scared? Surely love or affection is a positive, isn't it?" Jasper's voice was cool and even, almost therapeutic, the irony was not lost on me.

"Not when I don't deserve it." I didn't realise what I had said until it was too late.

"Is that how you feel? Or what you have been told?" Jasper asked as he put his glass on the small coffee table.

"Both, I guess." I drained the rest of my glass of champagne, hoping it would help to make this conversation easier.

"You guess? What does that mean?" Jasper leant back in his chair and crossed his ankles, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"I don't know. I want to be loved, but with Jake I always feel like I am constantly fighting to keep his love and affection. It has never really been easy, and I always kind of attributed that to the fact that I am difficult to love." I began to pick off imaginary pieces of lint from my jeans.

"Why do you assume that you are the issue and not Jacob?" Jasper asked.

"Seemed the logical choice." I shrugged yet again.

"Why do you think that is?" Jasper ran his hand through his hair again and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have no idea, do you have to answer everything I say with yet another question?" It was really damn irritating.

"Does that bother you Bella?" He asked, his mouth pulling in to a mischievous smirk.

"Wow, you really are a shrink." I muttered.

"Okay fine, you want me to be friend guy?" Jasper leant forward, his hands braced on his knees and a serious look in his green eyes. "Any man who touches a woman in anything but passion should be sodomised with a red-hot poker." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open in absolute shock. "I had an old fashioned upbringing, and that is truly how I feel. When I pieced things together, I was a little disappointed I didn't get a chance to meet the guy."

I groaned. "Not you too. I have had too much male testosterone for one lifetime."

"Sorry Sugar, but you wanted me to be a friend and this is your friend Jasper. He also wants you to know that Edward is a good guy and I find it hard to believe that he would push you so hard and so fast by confessing his love for you out of the blue. Am I right?" Jasper paused briefly for my answer.

"Jake interrupted us earlier and they got in to a slanging match... again. I am so tired of it all," I sighed.

Jasper moved to sit next to me on the sofa and refilled both of our glasses. "I am sure he knows that, Bella. I have known Edward for a long time now, so trust me when I say that he would only have wanted to protect you."

"Things with Edward are too easy, it scares me." I could feel the tears beginning to brim and threatened to spill over.

"And what is so wrong with easy?" he questioned.

"I have never experienced it before. I keep waiting for a nasty surprise or incident that makes me realise that he isn't so simple after all. I really want to find out how far things could go between us, but what if he realises that I am not easy to love and he gives up. I'm tired of fighting for people to give a damn about me." I knew the tears were streaming down my face, but I couldn't stop them.

"Do you have to fight for Emmett to love you?" I shook my head 'no'. "What about your father?" Again, I shook my head. "And trust me when I say that Alice loves you as a sister already, she tells me enough. Rosalie cares for you as much as her stone heart will let her, and I will be honest with you darlin', I don't get out of my bed on my day off for just anyone." he laughed.

"You were asleep? It's the afternoon," I told him.

"Some of my more dependant patients do not have much consideration for what time of day or night they call me. My job is pretty much 24 hours, Bella. My days off however, all calls are transferred to another doctor." Jasper smiled and I suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I should go. I really didn't mean to interrupt your day off, I am so sorry Jasper." I started to stand up, but he took hold of my wrist and gently pulled me back down on to the sofa.

"When you called, did I not tell you to come over?" he asked.

"Well, yes..." I muttered dumbly.

"Then why do you suddenly feel like you are here uninvited?" I really didn't know how to answer that question.

"Darlin', I wish I could tell you that there was a quick fix for all this but the truth is, Jake has done a lot of damage to you both inside and out. You have zero self esteem, but I didn't need this little conversation to see that. There are a few courses which would help with that. To help you to meet women who have been in similar situations with similar decisions to make. My only advice for right now is to tell you to stop worrying so much. You have a tight circle of people who care for you and will protect you at all costs. It's a safe environment and one in which you could thrive if you would just allow yourself to accept their love." I took in Jasper's words with a couple of small nods. I knew what he was saying made sense, but it was just a lot to take in at once.

"I don't know what to do about Edward." And I truly didn't. I had never been so utterly confused in my entire life.

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked and I felt my cheeks redden with a blush and he laughed a little.

"So what is stopping you?" Jasper asked as he took another long pull from his drink.

"I have only ever made love to one man...Jake." I could feel my body burning with utter embarrassment.

"Sugar, if he hasn't had you screaming his name in pure ecstasy, then he hasn't made love to you, and quite frankly needs to a lesson or two on the female form," Jasper said nonchalantly.

I could feel the champagne having a dizzying affect on my mind and I giggled a little. "I think that has gone to my head," I laughed.

"Then maybe we should get you something to eat. How do you feel about cupcakes?" Jasper was already out of his seat and in to the kitchen before I could answer.

He returned a couple of minutes later with a lit cigarette between his lips and a single cupcake on a plate. In the cake was a single pink candle that he had lit. I opened my mouth to protest but Jasper cut me off. "Indulge me..."

"You aren't gonna sing are you?" I asked with a mock grimace.

"Am I to take it that you didn't enjoy my Beatles tribute?" he asked in mock horror, clutching his hands to his chest.

"You were great. I hadn't laughed so hard for ages." I giggled again remembering the three men with their dance steps and synchronized snaps.

"No singing, I promise. Go ahead...make a wish," Jasper instructed.

I closed my eyes and silently made a wish for the one thing that I wanted more than anything else. _I wish to feel whole again_. I blew out the candle and Jasper clapped and whooped, making us both laugh again.

EPOV

I was pacing the kitchen, wondering where Bella could have gone. I knew I shouldn't have let her go out alone, she had been gone for almost two hours and I had no idea where she was. Her phone was off and worst of all, Emmett was due any minute. I could see how it would play out. Emmett would walk in, I would tell him, _Hey dude, I lost your sister. _Cut to an image of Alice standing over my grave telling me I am an idiot and Emmett didn't make me suffer enough.

I groaned and slammed my head down on the counter top. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I didn't even bother to check the ID before I picked it up, not moving from my current position.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Well hello sunshine..." Jasper laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Now really isn't a good time, man" I told him and was about to hang up on his cheery ass.

"Are you, by any chance, missing one pretty little brunette?" I instantly stood upright, suddenly paying full attention to what Jasper had to say.

"You have seen her? Where is she? Is she okay?" I was starting to panic again.

"Chill. I knew she wouldn't have told you where she is going. That girl is a lot of things, but hard to predict she ain't."

"Jasper..." I growled, my tone filled with warning.

"Okay, okay. She came by to talk. Seems your little run in with her ex rattled her. Not to mention the big dramatic confession of love, smooth move moron," he scolded and I knew he was right, I had fucked up.

"Is she alright?" I asked again.

"She is fine. I talked her down a little and we had a drink and then talked some more. She seems in a somewhat better place now. But Edward, you need to tread carefully, this girl is so fragile it's unnerving." His voice suddenly sounded very professional.

"What do you mean?"

"That cracks are starting to show, Edward, but these are only the ones she is willing to let us see happening. Who the hell knows what is actually going on inside that muddled head of hers? She has serious self hatred issues and a huge inferiority complex, but that is pretty standard for this kind of case."

"She is not a fucking case, Jasper" I yelled.

"Now you know that isn't what I meant. Look I just called to let you know that she was here and she is taking a cab back home." he sighed, clearly tired with my tantrum.

"What the fuck is wrong with my car?" I asked.

"She has been drinking. Want me to put her behind the wheel of your precious Volvo?" he retorted, clearly challenging me to question his judgement.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Don't worry about it, but you will be paying back for the cab, trust me," he laughed.

"I didn't mean for that..." I started, but Jasper quickly cut me off.

"I know what you meant Edward, and there are no thanks needed. I care for Bella too; the poor girl has been through so much. When I offered to help her, I meant it, and I am glad she made the smart move and came to talk to me. She knows she is welcome to speak to me any time and any place." I heard the sound of Alice walking in to the room and her high pitched giggle, follow by what sounded like a slapped ass, indicated that it was time for me to go. I didn't bother to say bye, I knew I had already lost him to my sister.

Just as I put the phone back in to my pocket, the front door opened. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I saw Bella standing there with a shy smile. I opened my mouth to speak, but was take aback as Bella came rushing towards me, a woman on a mission, and her lips met mine in a hard and heavy kiss, her arms wrapped around my neck tightly.

_What the hell?_


	15. Chapter 15 (AN)

A/N

So... hi. I have had a few emails recently about continuing "Catch Me" and I am here with a little update. In the coming weeks I plan to pull Catch Me. Rework it, finish and post chapters every week to complete this story, FINALLY. So for those who are still with me and I am both surprised and flattered that a few of you are, put me on author alert because the polished and finally finished "Catch Me" is coming real soon.

Much love to you all

Gem


	16. Update

Hi all!

Just another small update on progress. I plan to pull the story this weekend and begin reworking it. In the mean time, keep me on author alert and for those interested in progress and teasers and such. I am starting a twitter account purely for my writing of this story. Feel free to follow LadyRoseWrites

Take care people and keep a keen eye out!


End file.
